What's In A Destiny?
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a major work about Merlin and Mordred. This starts off just after Mordred is born, and as Merlin leaves for his life in Camelot. The prophecy says that these two will always be on different sides, but do prophecies always come true or can they sometimes be beaten?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Ealdor**

It had been three seasons since Hunith had waved goodbye to her lover Balinor. Three seasons of looking after her young son Merlin on her own; her son was so dear to her she could barely stand thinking of the cruelties she knew he would be forced to face one day. If only she could shield him from the outside world, she thought to herself as she nursed him to sleep. As her son briefly opened his eyes and connected with hers, she felt as if she was almost looking at Balinor again. She wondered suddenly if her son had Balinor's gifts too. What would it mean for the two of them if he did she wondered? How could she protect him? She closed her eyes for a second, willing the question to disappear.

As the night fell, and she heard her little boy's breathing become more regular as he finally succumbed to sleep, Hunith couldn't help but think back to Balinor's last sentence to her those three years ago. "Destiny will always play its part in our lifetime my love." A cold feeling took hold of her and all of a sudden she knew the answer.

**A Druid Camp in The Darkling Woods Eleven Years Later.**

It was just after the start of summer, that he had noticed her. The thing that stood out most was the haunted look on her face. She had a mass of dark hair that reached her shoulders, even from across the camp fire he could see her green eyes, and they looked around but they saw nothing. She briefly met his gaze, but just as he went to smile her face had turned away, as if afraid to have any contact with him, it saddened Cerdan somehow.

"You'll do well to stay away from her. She is trouble, condemned." Malick said, following his friend's gaze, as they warmed their hands on the fire.

"That goes against everything we as a people stand for. We don't turn anyone away." Cerdan was appalled at Malick's words. As a Druid Cerdan was proud that not one person was hounded out, unlike other communities who regularly threw people out whom they didn't understand. Never in his twenty two years had he heard such a claim from another Druid. From that day forward he was determined to get to know Jayall.

Yet within a few weeks the Druid elder had also cautioned Cerdan away from Jayall, warning him she was "troubled". Whenever he tried to get more information he would meet a wall of silence. Not that it put him off, Cerdan was determined he would decide for himself.

**Chapter 1**

Cerdan led Jayall by the hand through the forest. The first signs of autumn were beginning to develop. The leaves had begun to fall and all of a sudden the wind had started to turn colder. Cerdan was beginning to worry as he searched for the house belonging to the midwife, he'd been told about. Beside him, Jayall whimpered again.

"I don't think I can go on." She said, coming to a stop. Cerdan held her pushing her hair across her face gently. Desperate to reassure her, he urged her to continue.

"I'm sure we are not far away from Mary's place, my love. Please try and carry on."

Jayall, nodded before a big contraction stopped her in her tracks, she cried out. Cerdan took her in his arms, suddenly reaching a decision.

"We will find you somewhere to lie down, I will deliver it here myself." He said, leading her to a clearing, with a small brook running nearby. He took out of his bag a long blanket and put it on the ground. "Here let's take your scarf off." He folded it over and put it on the ground fluffing it up so it would support Jayall's head.

Jayall, beyond caring did as he asked, soon she was lying on the ground groaning as another contraction broke through her body. Cerdan brought her some water and stroked her hair, trying to keep her as calm as he could. As the contractions became more frequent, he took a deep breathe and tried to remember the birth of his sister, whom he had helped deliver all those years ago. Jayall by now was screaming into the darkness as she felt another contraction rip through her body.

"You are doing fine Jayall; I would like you to push now. Come on I know you can do it, I will be here." Cerdan whispered tenderly.

Jayall took a deep breathe, before pushing with all her might, harder than she had pushed before. She clenched her teeth and continued to push as Cerdan encouraged her on. As the hours went on, Cerdan could feel Jayall's strength begin to desert her, she was such a fragile creature anyway, not for the first time Cerdan feared for her. Every contraction now was greeted by a scream, each one seemed to be louder than before, and Cerdan felt as though he was feeling the pain with her. By now he was desperate, for it too end so Jayall's agony could be over.

By the time he saw the baby for the first time, the first glimmer of daylight was starting to emerge. Cerdan continued to speak to her, trying to support her, urging her on.

"Jayall I can see the baby it won't be long, just try and push again for me." He begged her.

Jayall eased herself up onto her elbows, clenched her teeth and pushed with all her might, her cry echoing around the woodland, almost silencing the birds who'd just started to sing.

Cerdan said happily, "Its coming Jayall, its coming. Nearly there. Here he is Jayall he is a fine boy." He smiled. "Well done we have a son." Cerdan took Jayalls hands and squeezed them gently.

Jayall lay back not knowing if she wanted to cry or laugh. "Let me see my son, please."

"Let me just clean him up my love." Cerdan carefully cleaned the baby before handing him to Jayall. Cerdan watched transfixed as Jayall took hold of his little fingers and connected with their child.

"Oh Cerdan he is so beautiful. He has your blue eyes; he will be a handsome boy." She said laughing.

"He will indeed. We need a name." Cerdan smiled he could feel tears forming in his eyes, as he continued to watch Jayall and their son.

"Mordred, I would like him to be called Mordred." Jayall smiled.

"Mordred it is." Cerdan answered, taking him from Jayall, and looking intently at his son for the first time. For a second he had never felt happier in his life. The baby had such blue eyes, Cerdan swore he recognised his own father's features in Mordred. The memory made him suddenly more emotional.

Jayall noticed and grabbed hold of Cerdan's arm, caressing it gently.

"Cerdan what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just for a second when I looked at Mordred I could see my own father staring back at me." He said, laughing trying to make light of it.

Jayall continued to hold him knowing the pain he was going through. Having lost her own family she well understood what Cerdan's pain and anguish.

"Loss is never easy to come to terms with, but Mordred will give us a reason to live again Cerdan, I know he will." Jayall smiled.

Cerdan smiled continuing to bond with Mordred.

Jayall closed her eyes attempting to rest her weary body. She felt as if every limb was aching with the effort. It had been worth it though she thought as she watched Cerdan singing Mordred to sleep. For so many years she had been alone. But it seemed in this moment that she now understood why she had been born, to give this little boy his chance in life. She vowed she would fight to give him everything he needed. Her boy would want for nothing. She settled down to the laughter of Cerdan and the gurgling of her baby, as she slipped into a restless sleep, a biting cold wind blew through the forest.

For a brief time it was the happiest time of Cerdan's life. He had found his soul mate in Jayall. A woman who'd been shunned for no better reason than ignorance and as far as Cerdan's was concerned petty politics. He found her to be a happy mother, never more satisfied than being with her baby. She had a delightful singing voice that Cerdan could just as easily fall asleep listening too. When he remembered the shy and terrified woman he had met only a couple of seasons ago, he could hardly take in how much she had changed.

They had begun to move around from village to village, Cerdan finding work where he could. He worked mainly as a labourer, but in truth would turn his hand at anything. Jayall though grew frustrated that his natural talent for healing was being wasted.

"It is so unfair Cerdan. You are wasted doing these menial tasks. You should be using your talent to help people. You are a born healer." She said one day.

"I know I would love nothing more, but it is too close to magic my love. It would only frighten people." He said with a sad smile.

"Why is there so much ignorance in the world Cerdan. Why are people so stubborn in their beliefs? My grandmother was one of the most talented people I ever knew. But just because of what happened with her child, she was cast out forced to live the life of a hermit. For nothing more than a tragic accident. All my family where condemned, everyone of us forced to live outside our community."

"Why where you condemned by the Druids?" Cerdan asked it was something he been longing to ask Jayall ever since he'd met her.

"When my Grandmother's child had died, there where stories put around. It was said we came from a cursed family. People where told to stay away from us lest they too become affected. My Grandmother did not suffer fools gladly, she chose to stand up for her family. She was brave, but because she spoke up she also made enemies. My sister and I where sent to stay with the Druids, away from all the trouble. We where never accepted Cerdan it was horrible. I was brought up to believe the Druids would never turn us away. But we where ostracized once we got there. Everyone called us the cursed ones, we where made to stay at the back of the camp and we did nothing but work, hidden away. I could always feel eyes following me around. When my sister died I was suddenly alone."

Cerdan looked at Jayall sadly and held her hand.

"But then you came Cerdan and my life started again, and now we have Mordred too. We are going to make this work, you see. I will show them all." Jayall smiled.

The silence was broken suddenly by Mordred and Jayall went over to her son and took him in her arms singing to him as she walked around .

Cerdan watched them leave the room, and prepared for work. He was happy that for now he had something real to live for. It was something at one time he wondered if he would ever have. He just wished his father had still been around to meet Jayall. He sighed, well at least he had Jayall and Mordred now he smiled to himself. Nothing could stop the feeling of intense happiness he suddenly felt.

Mordred was approaching two years old when Cerdan's world was suddenly turned upside down. Their happy family life was ripped apart when Jayall went down with a severe virus. To begin with Cerdan managed to keep Jayall going using every bit of his craft to do so. In fact he was beginning to feel she was on her way back, as she began to talk to him and even to tell their boy a story or two.  
One night though after Mordred had gone to bed she had grabbed hold of Cerdan's hand, her eyes wide with terror.

"You must promise me Cerdan, promise me." She begged him tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "You must look after Mordred, take care of my son."

Cerdan squeezed her hand, "We both will Jayall, we will be a family together." He promised stroking her hair back from her face.

The intensity in Jayall's eyes frightened Cerdan all of a sudden, he felt it was like a sign.

"Please Jayall you must sleep. In the morning you will see Mordred and maybe tell him a story." He smiled.

Fate though decreed otherwise. Two hours later Cerdan was holding Jayall's slight body in his hands, weeping as she lay there dying. The doctor had shook his head sadly at Cerdan, and suddenly he knew her time was almost up. As she quietly died in his arms he promised her in an emotional but clear voice.

"I will make you proud Jayall, our son will do great things. I will make sure of that, and he will never be aloud to forget about you." He kissed her softly as he felt her final breath leave her. He stayed with her, holding her gently, which is where Mordred found them the next day.

A week later Cerdan was feeling lost and totally confused. He was alone with a young son what was he to do? Thinking of the woman who for a short spell had been his life, he knew she would want him to continue and bring up young Mordred. After he'd given Jayall a brief burial, he prepared to leave the village. That night the forest had an almost ethereal feel about it. As if the spirits were at play, Cerdan suddenly felt as if he could almost communicate with Jayall. He felt at peace, and as he kneeled by her burial spot he whispered a promise, "I promise our son will want for nothing. I will bring him up in the true Druid spirit. I will not let you down my dear Jayall."

Tears pricked his eyes at he slowly got up and made his way out of the forest. Already he felt alone, but he was still determined that nothing would stand in his way to live up to the promise he'd just made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ealdor**

The sun came up and straight away young Merlin was outside playing with his friend Will. The two of them were totally different in build. Will was the older his build was quite solid, his movements jerky. Merlin by comparison was taller but also lanky, his movements seemed graceful, it could be said he had the movement of an artist. He was no good at sport, which his friend excelled at. Will was first to everything, he would run faster, throw further, and Merlin was always amused by his friend's competitive edge. Anyway Merlin had a secret, a secret he'd not even shared with his best friend. Never mind the fact that the "secret" could kill Merlin as easily as make him.

Merlin often wondered what Will would make of him if he knew about his magic. He wondered if it would it change things, cause a wedge to come between them. Not that he thought about telling Will, as he knew his mother Hunith would probably never speak to him again. But at times Merlin felt it would be good to share his secret with someone. At times he felt so alone in the world, as if the secret stopped him from truly belonging to the community he lived in.

There were times when he felt as if his mother was somehow keeping things from him. He would catch her looking at him in a certain way. It would frighten Merlin sometimes, as if she feared for him in a way she would never say. What could possibly be so bad, that his mother couldn't tell him he wondered? Merlin knew his powers would always be a division for him in certain situations, but he always felt it would never be a problem for his mother and himself. The thought really unsettled him, and as he half listened to Will, chatting away in the background he suddenly felt as if he was all on his own.

"Merlin are you listening to me?" an outraged voice forced him out of his personal worries and he turned to face his friend, with a smile.

"Sorry Will what was that?" Merlin asked an apologetic look on his face.

"I said let's see if you can lift that log over there?" Will said a satisfied look on his face, as if he already knew what Merlin would say.

Merlin looked over to where Will was pointing, the log was enormous.

"No way can I do that Will you know that." Merlin said folding his arms in a determined fashion.

"Why can't you?" Will asked looking at his friend curiously. "You always say you can't do things Merlin but you never try. I mean you're a boy like me only a little girl would admit that they couldn't pick up a log!" Will laughed.

Merlin could suddenly feel irritation boiling up, as his friend continued to question his character. I could show him a thing or two Merlin thought angrily to himself. But that was always his problem. He was never able to show what he actually could do, as he could not show anyone his magic.

It always had to remain a secret, how many times were he forced to appear stupid he thought glumly to himself. Not for the first time Merlin reflected about how unfair it was. As Will continued his teasing, Merlin could feel heat come into his cheeks, as the frustration grew. Would it always be like this he wondered, people questioning him personally doubting his character in some way, because he was unable to show his true worth? Why couldn't he show his best friend what he could do? Surely it wouldn't hurt? All he wanted was for Will to see that his friend wasn't stupid, or without a talent. Suddenly he came to a decision. Making sure that he had Will's undivided attention, Merlin closed his eyes.

********

Will knowing he had got a reaction from his friend sat down feeling satisfied that he had riled Merlin. Just as Will prepared to jump up and claim himself the winner again, he noticed the log rising off the ground, with Merlin no where near it. Will looked at Merlin in fright, and took off like an arrow flying through the sky.

Merlin watched his friend running off with horror in his eyes. What had he done he thought to himself in alarm? What if Will told everyone of his secret, wasn't this what his mother was always warning him off? Merlin suddenly felt afraid and went rushing off after Will. He found him in a clearing, leaning against a tree, he would never forget Will's reaction to him.

"Keep away from me Merlin, you're a you're a –" Will began sounding terrified.

"Will it's still only me, Merlin. I'm sorry I shouldn't off done that." Merlin replied feeling utter despair as he stared at his terrified friend.

Will looked at him suspiciously. "You're a sorcerer." The line came out as if it were an accusation.

"Yes I am Will." Merlin replied quietly. "You are the only person who knows, apart from my mother."

For a second there was a pause, suddenly Merlin realised he had reached a pivotal stage in his life. How Will would react to him now, would tell him so much about how he fitted into the world. If Will accepted him then all of a sudden his life would retain a bit of light and hope for him. If Will rejected him, for a moment it was something Merlin didn't even want to contemplate. He knew though he must give his friend the right to a choice, and so he waited for his reaction.

Will stared at his friend for a minute before he said, "I'm sorry I ran like that."

Merlin smiled, "That's alright it was probably a shock for you."

Will laughed. "Probably a shock? Damn right it was a shock Merlin!"

Merlin laughed just relieved his friend was still talking to him.

"It's not every day you find out your best friend is a sorcerer." Will said. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin replied feeling a little tense.

"Well what it's like being a sorcerer?" Will asked simply.

Merlin grimaced a bit wondering how on earth he could explain it all to his friend. He didn't even know himself after all, so how could Will make sense of it? He did his best to explain how it felt to have power at your fingertips. To be able to do things that no one else could. But how could he explain the loneliness of it, the feeling of being totally isolated from your own community? The feeling that nobody understood, of feeling like a monster, because he was so different.

Merlin opened his heart to his friend, he knew Will had actually understood very little. Yet for the first time in a while Merlin felt more at ease with himself. At last somebody else knew his secret, someone he knew he could speak too when he needed too, even if Will didn't fully understand. For Merlin himself it felt a step forward, as if his world was a little less lonely.

"Will you must promise me that you won't tell my mother that you know my secret." Merlin begged him.

Will looked at him for a second. "What are best friends for, if they aren't for moments like these?" Will smiled playfully pushing him away.

"Thank you Will." Merlin smiled "Are you ready to go back?"

Will nodded, "You can tell me about what you can do." he said suddenly interested.

"I'll do my best, but sometimes I don't understand every thing." Merlin said truthfully.

"Well that's no different from normal then is it?" Will laughed.

Merlin shook his head and laughed at his friend, that was what he loved about Will that he could always laugh it off. It hadn't always been like this. When Will had lost his father Merlin was afraid that Will would never laugh again. Merlin liked to think he had supported his friend the best he could. But as Merlin had never had a father he struggled to understand just how deep the loss was.

Merlin had always been close to his mother she had made so many sacrifices for him. Out of respect for her he had always been hesitant to ask questions about his father. But as he tried to understand Will's loss, he had asked Hunith about his own father. She had done her best to explain, but the question had caused her so much distress, that Merlin swore he would never ask her again. As a result he could only guess how Will was actually feeling.

Eventually Will had come through it, and was now back to his normal annoying self. Competitive, noisey and loud, but Merlin loved him for he was everything that Merlin wasn't, maybe that was why they got on so well. Merlin now knew Will knowing his secret would not change things between them, and for that he was grateful. It meant when Merlin needed too he had someone he could confide in.

As he continued to grow up though, there were questions that neither his mother or best friend could answer for him. What was the reason he'd been given his skills for, Merlin wondered. What was his destiny? It was a question that plagued his mind more and more, surely there had to be a plan, a path for him to take? All of a sudden it felt as if his home village was becoming too small for him. He felt at odds with the people whom he'd grown up with. Merlin felt restless in a way he struggled to convey to his mother, but deep down he suspected she was already aware of it. Maybe that was the very thing she'd kept from him when he was growing up. As he thought about it more, an incident suddenly occurred that would change Merlin's life forever. All of a sudden his destiny was about to become clearer.

A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir

It was the nights that Mordred loved the most, especially the still quiet ones. He would sit by his friend Tyrien who would name the stars that shined above them in the darkened sky. Mordred would always count the stars he could see, before he settled down for the night. They gave him a comfort somehow, a feeling that he was not entirely alone in the world.

Cerdan and Mordred had been in the Druid camp for nearly three months now. Cerdan being a healer would have his hands full, healing various people during the day. It was a demanding task. Mordred loved to please his father, to bring a smile to his face that to Mordred always seemed sad. Mordred knew his father missed his mother. He missed her too even if he didn't properly remember her. Thanks to his father though he had a picture of her in his mind, Cerdan was always talking about her to Mordred. How he would off liked to have a memory of her.

Mordred lived for the times he could spend with his father. He loved going out into the forest with him. He loved to identify the different herbs that Cerdan would use in his healing. Strolling along side by side learning all about nature as he ambled along was one of Mordred's happiest past times.

When he wasn't accompanying his father, Mordred would spend his time being taught by one of the elders Geraint. Mordred had the impression that the elderly man didn't like him too much. To Mordred, Geraint seemed very cold, unlike the other children whom he taught. Even at eight years old Mordred was beginning to recognise the feeling that he was being treated differently somehow, like people were not at all sure about him. It bothered Mordred, as he felt so alone, but he tried to be cheerful for his father's sake.

Mordred at least had one special companion. A young man of twenty named Tyrien. Tyrien had a varied life, there were rumours that he came from a family of seers, and people would talk in hushed tones about him as a result. Tyrien would often look out for Mordred, he'd let the boy help him with his endless chores. If he'd been especially good he would tell Mordred stories about the Druid legends. Mordred lived for such moments, he loved hearing about the various wizards, witches and magical creatures.

This particular night Tyrien had taken Mordred deep into the forest. There was a full moon that shone above them as they walked. Mordred loved the forest at night, he used his senses to their full effect. Now that Mordred had become a full apprentice, he was at last beginning to appreciate just how special his magic was. This particular night Tyrien had taken Mordred to somewhere he'd never been to before. It was a beautiful clearing full of bushes with sweet scents and a little brook running nearby. Tyrien had sat by a broken tree, with Mordred not too far away.

"Tell me more about the legends Tyrien." Mordred whispered.

There was a pause before the young man spoke again. Tyrien put his fingers to his lips. Mordred watched as Tyrien got up and began to walk around. Mordred for a second wondered what he was doing. Eventually Tyrien settled and began to tell Mordred a story. He knew about virtually every creature in Druid folklore, Mordred never tired of hearing his endless tales. As Tyrien started to talk Mordred moved closer to him.

"Tonight I am going to tell you about someone I've never told you about before." Tyrien began. "This person is not only of the legends, he is the legend."

Tyrien paused for a second, Mordred suddenly realised that this was a very important tale he was about to hear. It made his excitement grow rapidly, his eyes never left Tyrien as the young man continued.

"He is an almighty sorcerer, his name is Emrys. Emrys is going to change everything for us Mordred. This man is going to be the one who will lead us into the light. No more being hunted because of who we are. We will gain respect, we will live in peace at the heart of this new world, and it will be because of Emrys that this all happens. From the moment the world began the prophets have spoken of Emrys. Centuries ago his story was foretold, and tonight Mordred I am telling you. No matter how bad you may feel, remember this story I have told you, and let it bring you hope. You will face many a risky situation but you must hold on to this, and continue to believe. It will all come good in the end. We will all end our lives in freedom, and when we do you will remember this very night. Remember Mordred remember."

"Emrys." Mordred whispered back to Tyrien, his eyes ablaze with hope and belief.

Tyrien smiled, "We must get you back to the camp now." He said taking the boys hand.

"Tell me more about Emrys please." Mordred begged as they walked.

"That is for another night. But you should feel pleased that I have chosen you to share this news with. Not everyone knows Mordred but you are one of the chosen ones. Don't waste it." Tyrien said enigmatically.

Suddenly Mordred felt as if he was indeed blessed. No one had ever shared such a secret like this with him before. Part of him was bursting to tell someone, anyone but he was determined to keep it to himself. If Tyrien had been prepared to share such news with him, he knew it was important. He would not let Tyrien down. They walked back to the camp in silence but this one night Mordred walked back feeling elated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ealdor**

As Merlin went through his teenage years, he sensed a restless and impatient feeling that accompanied him more and more, the older he became. The powers which he'd had from his youngest day where strong, but now they where becoming almost reckless. His mother was becoming more and more concerned for Merlin's future.

All of a sudden it appeared that Ealdor was getting smaller, and Merlin struggled to fit into village life. He suddenly began to feel imprisoned, unable to open up to people. His powers had created a wedge between himself and the community he had grown up with. Two incidents set off an event that was to propel Merlin on a road to discovery.

With winter moving in fast he'd been given the task of collecting firewood, for the older inhabitants of the village. Hunith always wanting to keep Merlin occupied had offered him up for the job. Merlin as ever anxious to please his mother reluctantly accepted it. For the first two days everything was uneventful. If anything Merlin had started to quite enjoy the task. It enabled him to be out in the forest which he loved. There he could put his senses to the test, and also his magic as well, out of everyone's sight. He craved the peacefulness of the forest that surrounded him. Only the sound of the birds for company, he would sit on a log and watch the seasons changing around him.

This particular day he was joined by Will. Will had started as an apprentice joiner, so the two boys saw less of each other. Having earned the day off Will accompanied Merlin into the wood. As Will leaned on a tree watching Merlin work away, he suddenly said.

"Could you bring that branch down using your powers Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Will for a second. He should of course dismiss such a suggestion out of hand. But his arms were beginning to ache he thought to himself, would it really hurt to show Will some of his powers? Merlin checked that no one else was around.

"You'd better stand over there Will." He said a small smile on his face, it would be nice to actually impress Will for a change.

Will watched Merlin take a step back, and whisper a phrase that Will couldn't catch and before he knew it the branch of the tree laid at his feet. Will picked it up laughing.

"That's amazing really Merlin. So why have you been spending all your days chopping wood when you could just instantly bring a tree down?" Will asked.

"You know why." Merlin said, "I can't afford to let anyone else know about my magic. My mother would kill me." He said with a shudder. "Anyway I don't think anyone would thank me for demolishing their hut." Merlin laughed.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Will laughed "Having said that could you actually bring a tree down?" he asked curiously.

"No idea." Merlin replied "And I'm not about to try." He looked at his friend with a look that implied the conversation was over. Will though wasn't prepared to give in yet.

"So the sorcerer is being a chicken?" he chided. "Come on Merlin it is only a small tree, can't do any damage with that."

"I can't Will." Merlin said, feeling the usual irritation that he suffered when Will was goading him.

"You're probably right, I bet you don't have enough power to bring it down anyway." Will said getting up to go.

"I have enough power." Merlin said suddenly feeling aggrieved.

"Prove it then." Will challenged.

"Okay I will." Merlin answered determined to prove to Will once and for all, that he was not to be doubted.

Merlin regarded the tree for a second deciding it wasn't that big, and was far away enough from the huts to avoid any damage. He rubbed his hands together for a second closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute before whispering briefly, as his eyes opened he saw the tree beginning to fall. To Merlin's horror though the tree then turned direction as it fell over and landed within a couple of feet of Old Simmon's hut. Merlin gulped with fright. The old man would not be pleased. Merlin looked over at Will, the boy was staring opened mouthed at the sight of the once standing tree, now on the ground.

Suddenly the old man appeared Merlin and Will watched as the he came running across the field at them waving his a stick in their direction.

"What are you trying to do?" he demanded "Wait till I tell Hunith. You could off flattened my home."

Merlin gulped "Sorry, I think the wind changed direction." He attempted to explain.

"Why are you cutting trees down anyway?" he snarled.

All of a sudden Merlin was lost for words. Luckily Will came to his rescue.

"That was me I challenged him to do it." Will smiled. "He's not as weak as he looks you know. If you need any heavy work doing." Will slapped Merlin's back, "Merlin here is your man."

"Get away the pair of you." The old man growled, "I've got my eye on you, that is all I'll say." With that he turned around and stamped back to his hut.

"What did you say that for Will?" Merlin asked relieved that the old man hadn't gone straight round to his mother.

"Well I'm certainly not going to doubt your power any more Merlin. That was mighty impressive I have to say." Will smiled.

"Help me get this wood back will you?" Merlin asked suddenly needing to go home. "I hope he doesn't moan to my mother." Merlin said on the way back.

Will laughed, "You've got all this power Merlin and you are afraid of your mother. I'll tell you what if I had all that power I'd turn my mother into a toad or something."

Merlin laughed, "I'm sure you would Will."

"Seriously Merlin why would you, need to fear anyone now? " Will wondered as they sloped back to the village.

Merlin regarded Will's words. He knew it was easier said then done. He lived in a world that frowned about magic, where people where suspicious of those with magic. At times he wondered why he'd even been born with the gifts in the first place. How could he use them at all, when so many people distrusted what magic could do?

**Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest**

It was late morning when Mordred accompanied Tyrien on a trip to collect some herbs. Mordred was hoping to go with his father, but Cerdan had been forced to go to another camp on urgent business. So to avoid disappointment for his son, Tyrien offered to go in his place.

Mordred was thankful to get out of the camp, he had found it hard to get on with the other children there. He sensed that most of them seemed to harbour a reluctance to mix with him. He would wonder what it was that made him the odd one out. He had no idea what it was himself, although he sometimes wondered if there was a sinister reason to it. He sometimes heard the old men talk about people who attracted nothing but bad spirits. As Mordred lay there trying to imagine what such people were like; he wondered if he would end up the same way.

His only real friend continued to be Tyrien, and sometimes Mordred wondered what he would do without him. As the two boys walked off into the forest, Mordred could sense a mist on the horizon. He warned Tyrien that the mist was on the way.

Tyrien smiled, "You see Mordred you have a rare talent, few people could sense such an event, before it actually happens."

Mordred smiled uncertainly, he decided to ask a question he'd been longing to ask for a long time.

"Tyrien why do I have magic?" he asked looking up at the boy curiously.

"Mordred only few have the kind of magic you possess. You are one of the rare ones, you're magic goes deep, deep into the world, it is at one with its surrounding. You're magic is a natural one. All magic is given for a reason; that is why you must choose you're future path carefully, because you can influence events." Tyrien explained enigmatically.

Mordred tried to take the information in as he walked on. There was so much for him to learn, and sometimes his powers alarmed him. He still struggled to understand why he in particular was given such magic; and what events he wondered is Tyrien talking about? With so much still to understand he changed the subject.

"You said you'd tell me more about Emrys." He said as the came to a stop.

"Yes I did." Tyrien replied looking at Mordred closely. "Sit down next to me then."

Mordred did what he was told, glad to get his mind onto something less troubling.

"I told you before." Tyrien began "About how important Emrys is; and what he will mean for us all. Well I am going to tell you something else, something that should really excite you. I can predict that not only will you meet Emrys but you will meet him soon."

Mordred's eyes lifted to Tyriens in wonder, and suddenly so many questions where running through the boy's mind. Before he even had the chance to ask anything; Tyrien put his hand up to stop him from talking.

"I know you will have many questions Mordred; but you must know that I cannot answer everything. Sometimes in life we have to accept, that some questions have no answers; we just have to wait and choose our path."

There was one question above all that Mordred was longing to ask.

"How will I know it is him Tyrien; that it is the great Emrys?"

Tyrien smiled, "You will connect with him Mordred; you will feel it, you will sense his power, for he is just like you."

"So he will come here soon?" Mordred asked desperately trying put as much together as he could.

Tyrien didn't answer for a moment. Then he said quietly. "I believe soon you will go on a journey Mordred. It will be a long journey full of twists and turns, you will have many choices to make, many paths to choose. How you choose those paths will influence what you become later on. You need to remember that nothing is certain in life, and that ultimately only we individually can decide on what is truly right for ourselves. Choose well Mordred and always believe in the gifts you have been given."

Mordred wanted to thank Tyrien, but he could sense danger was lurking not too far away. Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and jumped between Mordred and Tyrien, a sword in his hand. Tyrien managed to jump out of his way; but the man came back at him, catching him on the side. Mordred desperately looked around him for something to hit the man with him. Seeing Tyrien's spear he turned all his magical powers onto it, bringing the spear flying over to where the man was about to strike Tyrien a second time. In one foul swoop the spear cannoned into the man's chest, and he collapsed, dead landing on top of Tyrien.

Mordred pulled the bandit off Tyrien praying that his friend would be alright. Tyrien attempted to get up, he studied Mordred for a couple of seconds; gently he stroked the boy's face whispering.

"Thank you. You did your best."

Mordred watched as Tyrien slowly slumped down to the ground his eyes slowly shutting. For a second Mordred sat and watched him not knowing what to do. Then suddenly a he got up and ran; he ran slowly then got faster, and as he ran he let out a scream that began to get louder and louder. As he ran tears coursed down his face, until he was almost blinded by them. But still he ran and still he screamed, all the way back to the camp. There he collapsed into his father's arms, a storm exploded above them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ealdor**

Merlin had taken another batch of wood to Myra, an old woman who lived a few doors down from Merlin and Hunith. Myra had adored Merlin from the first moment she saw him; as he dropped the wood in the box by her fire, she caressed his face softly; She gave him a couple of coins for his trouble. Merlin thanked her with a bright smile, and ambled off back home.

He walked through the door calling his mother's name. He found her sitting at the table her hands on her lap, and a look on her face, Merlin found hard to read.

"Mother?" he asked not sure what to say.

"I had a visitor before Merlin." She began looking at him worriedly.

"Oh?" Merlin murmured, a cold sweat overtaking him.

"Old Tom. Merlin after all the conversations we had, why did you do it?" she asked "How many times did I tell you to take care?" she said her eyes imploring him.

"I don't understand." He stammered

"Merlin please don't. To bring a tree down like that, you could only off done it using magic."

Merlin closed his eyes for a second wondering how he could explain to his mother what compelled him to do it. That just for once he wanted to show Will he was not stupid or useless. But the words would not come, and anyway he knew now she was right, it had been a stupid and reckless thing to do. Even though he knew Will would never tell anyone, he had put both himself and his mother in the spotlight, when she had fought all her life, to keep him out of it.

Looking at her he said simply. "I'm sorry."

"To use magic the way you did, and in front of Will as well." Hunith continued, "Don't you understand what a dangerous position you've put yourself in now?"

Looking at the floor, he murmured "It was a stupid thing to do, but Will won't say anything, I know he won't."

"Merlin that is not the point." Hunith for the first time almost lost her temper, but she quickly controlled herself. "This is a small village rumours start very easily, and before you know it becomes a major problem. You could end up in serious trouble and I couldn't bear that, do you understand?" Hunith knocked a couple of tears back. "We will have to think about what we can do." She said quietly.

Merlin looked at her in shock, "What do you mean mother?" he asked "It's only Will who actually saw it." He assured her.

"Do you think Old Tom doesn't suspect that what you did was suspicious?" Hunith asked.

Merlin's face lost colour and he swallowed deeply.

"I didn't think mother."

For the first time the cold dawn of realisation hit Merlin, about just what he'd done. As his mother disappeared into another room, he wondered if life would ever be the same for him.

**A Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest**

Since Tyrien had died Mordred had changed a lot. It brought his father no end of worry. His son was never the most talkative of children, but now he seemed to totally withdraw into himself. Cerdan tried to spend as much time with his son as he could. They would go out into the forest searching for herbs, and Cerdan would show Mordred endless wonders, from nature to the fresh food, that grew in abundance around them.

He would also talk about Mordred's mother Jayall. Whenever he struggled with his son, he would talk about Jayall. He still missed her, never more than when he was having tough times with his son. He wondered endlessly, what she would off done, had she still been with them? Mordred had always been a quiet child, often lost in his own thoughts. Cerdan himself was quite inward looking as well. But he had a life time of experience to fall back on, his son was not so lucky. It didn't help that he wasn't making many friends among the children.

Only when he took his son fishing did he seem to come alive. He would see a spark suddenly in his deep blue eyes, an elusive smile would touch his lips. It rarely reached the rest of his face though, Cerdan often noticed. Almost as if he was afraid to show too much to anyone. Mordred couldn't be more different to his mother, Cerdan thought to himself sadly.

As well as being worried about Mordred, Cerdan was aware that rumours had been circulated around, as to what actually happened that day. The elder had attempted to get the truth from Mordred, but he would barely say anything at all. Cerdan was already aware, that some of the Druids where nervous about Mordred, even before this incident. He didn't need to use his imagination, over what was being said by some around the camp.

Luckily for Cerdan and Mordred the elder proved to be a true friend, and fought endlessly for them to remain in the camp. But the atmosphere was becoming poisonous, and Cerden wondered in the back of his mind, just how long it would be before, he and Mordred, were asked to move away.

Leaving Mordred in the hands of the elder, Cerdan had gone to see someone at another camp. Mordred had spent the morning having lessons with the unsmiling Geraint who seemed, even more distrustful of Mordred now. Mordred may have been quiet but he had a lot of talents, and he was encouraged to use them daily, by the elder. Mordred would go out into the forest, practicing all of the skills he had, in his possession. Once out in the forest Mordred came into his own, he felt at home, where he could best use his magic without fear.

He could sense many feelings, a change in the weather, he could even sense danger before it occurred. A couple of times it had led, to people being saved in the camp, from bandit attacks. Not that he got much thanks for it.

If anything it encouraged those that wanted him, out of the camp to speak up. The murmurs where getting louder.

"How does that child know such things?" "Don't you see it is not normal" "He is cursed just like his mother was."

The elder though stubbornly continued to go against the tide of opinion. As a Druid of the old order, he was horrified that people where speaking out, so publicly about Mordred. He knew though that the comments, would not go away. Sooner or later Cerdan and Mordred would be forced out of the camp, and he sincerely feared for their futures, when that happened.

For now though, they remained on the fringes of the community. A few new editions arrived at the camp, including a woman who made friends with Cerdan. Like him she was a healer. Elsa would show Mordred potions that he'd never seen before. Once in a while Mordred himself would be allowed, to gather the ingredients and stare the big pot that she made her potions in. Mordred enjoyed his time with Elsa, she would often stroke his face, and loved to tell him tales of her previous adventures.

Another new person who arrived was a young girl, dark haired with green eyes, she often sat nearby. She always sat with her chin on her knees, and would stare at Mordred, as if fascinated by him. Occasionally they would both look up at the same time, and smile at one another. It was a while before the girl came over and spoke to Mordred. But one starry night, she sauntered over to him, and sat next to him. Smiling at him, she said.

"Hello my name is Kara. What's yours?"

"I am Mordred." He replied

Kara smiled and slowly melted away, her eyes never leaving Mordred, back to her tent. Mordred watched her go with interest. There was something about her that he really liked.

**Ealdor**

Rain lashed down against the window and Merlin sat looking dejected, at yet another wasted day. The weather was awful, rain that constantly poured out of the sky and the wind which blew so loudly, it seemed like one of the endless winter thunder storms, that frequently battered Ealdor in the winter months.

Merlin hadn't seen Will for a couple of days, and was struggling at finding something constructive to do. He helped his mother when he could, but the rest of the time he paced around the hut, like a restless panther.

Sensing Merlin's unease, Hunith kept an eager eye on her son. She tried to keep him occupied when she could, but sensed his difficulty at staying focused on anything, at the moment. Not for the first time she wondered what would become of him. It was no good denying it to herself; it was getting harder and harder to see Merlin stay in his home village, for much longer. He seemed to suddenly attract attention in places that made Hunith nervous.

There was the incident with Old Simmons, that had Hunith despairing. That Merlin had used magic at all out in the open had shocked her enough; but when she discovered that Will had been there too, she had lost her temper with her son.

Thinking about it now had made her regret, some of what she'd said to him. But the gist of it remained true. Merlin was walking a tight rope in his home village. Hunith realised it was just a matter of time, before some thing serious happened, and that was something she just couldn't bare to think about.

She had got in touch with an old friend Gaius, who lived in Camelot and asked if he would take her son in. As she stood staring at the letter in her hand, she knew she now had the hardest task of her life ahead of her, telling Merlin about it. As she turned round and watched his restless head moving about in the back of the hut, she sighed; she must do it after dinner tonight she decided.

The day passed by slowly, Hunith spent as much time with Merlin as she could. Speaking to him, making him aware of much he meant to her. They had sauntered around the village briefly, she had taken him to his favourite places. If Merlin suspected anything he didn't let on. He just followed his mother about, gave her his full attention. Only once when he caught her almost wiping a tear away did he almost say something. In that moment Hunith knew that Merlin had guessed what was coming.

Dinner passed by silently, a couple of stares at each other. It was as if both of them wanted to pretend until the very last minute. Each was left with their own thoughts, the only noise being the rain thrashing off the window, as the weather seemed to match their feelings.

Hunith then decided that it had to be done, and as they cleared away the dishes, looking at her son sadly said.

"We need to talk Merlin."

Merlin gulped back on the emotion knowing exactly what was coming.

"I know mother." He said reaching out for her hand.

A silence passed between mother and son for a second, that added to the already raw emotional mood that was present. Hunith took a second to take hold of herself, before explaining to her son, why she was going to send him away.

"I feel Merlin that it may be best if you where to leave Ealdor, and go and stay with a friend of mine. He is a lovely man, and I feel he will be able to help you, to guide in a way that I cannot."

She paused watching her son's reaction anxiously; he wore an expression on his face that Hunith found hard to read.

"This is such a small village Merlin, there is so much more of the world out there that you need to see. You have a unique talent, but you need to be able to use it in the right way. I cannot advise you on that, but there are people out there who can."

Merlin slowly looked at his mother, biting back his tears. "Yes," he agreed.

Hunith took his hands gently. "I don't want you thinking that I am punishing you in any way. I'm doing this because I love you so much, and believe me if I felt I could help you, you would be going no where."

There was a slight pause before Merlin gently touched his mother's face.

"I agree mother, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that recently, I have been asking myself a lot of questions. I feel so confused maybe, being somewhere else will help me to understand, who I am and what my magic is for."

Hunith hugged him tightly putting all of her love in her embrace, as if never wanting to let him go. Turning him away like this was the hardest thing, she'd ever had to do. But at least she knew Gaius would help Merlin and look after him well. Hopefully Merlin could discover a place to fit into, where he could be happy and have a contented life. She knew by letting him go, this was the best chance that Merlin had. Hunith knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. But as she slowly let him out of her embrace, she wondered why was it such difficult thing to do?

That night Merlin tossed and turned in bed. Part of it was the excitement of what now lay ahead, part of it was fear too. All he knew was that he was going to Camelot, to stay with a man called Gaius. He also knew that in Camelot magic was banned for some reason. It seemed a strange place to be going, to learn about his magic. But Merlin trusted his mother like no other person. If she thought it best, then he knew he must make the most of it. Tomorrow he would be starting on a new journey, all of a sudden it seemed like a big world to him out there; but suddenly he couldn't wait for the new day to dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ealdor**

Merlin woke up early on the morning of his departure from Ealdor. He had pretty much packed up, everything he needed to take. He took a little longer than usual to get up. Taking a good look around his room, he had one last look around. Who knows when he would see it again? The thought made him both excited and almost fearful.

Taking out his bag he went over and kissed his mother.

"Have you packed everything?" Hunith asked putting out some porridge in a bowl, and placing it on the table.

"There are just a few more things." Merlin replied eating the porridge slowly. "I'm going you miss you."

"I'll miss you, but at least I know you will be safe with Gaius. I'm sure you will get on with him really well. You need to listen to him Merlin, he will teach you well." She said.

"You sound like you know him really well." Merlin remarked curiously.

"I know him very well, I consider him a true friend, there is no one I would trust more than Gaius with you." She smiled.

Merlin smiled, suddenly feeling reassured, and suddenly the excitement began to fill again for him. Suddenly he sighed out loud.

"What's the matter?" his mother replied quick to notice.

"Before I go there is something I must do."

Hunith watched her son rush out of the hut, taking a moment to get use to the idea of her son not being there. Her mind was full of worry, it was true that she totally trusted Gaius, but she also knew the danger Merlin would face in Camelot. To blank the negative thoughts out she sat at the table and started to write a letter to Gaius.

Merlin shuffled down the dusty road until he came to the hut he was looking for. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he could hear movement around the back. Following the noise he came to the familiar work place, where the noises became louder. Following the noise he eventually came face to face with Will.

"I've come to say goodbye." Merlin said softly, not knowing what reaction his friend would give him.

"Oh I wasn't sure if you would at all." Will replied a little edge to his voice.

Merlin was appalled. "Will I would never of left without saying goodbye to you, you're my best friend." He said, looking straight at him to emphasize the point.

Will looked up briefly, a half nod his only reply.

"Look I'm sorry it has worked out the way it has. But I just feel I have to move away from Ealdor. I need to experience life away from here. I need to understand who I am, and I can't do that by staying here. I need to go somewhere else where I can express myself, and use my gifts. Otherwise what is the point in me having them?"

Merlin finished off by looking on the ground. He understood that as far as Will was concerned Merlin was just leaving him behind, but what choice did he have? How else was he to learn how he fitted into the world? In Ealdor he would just be plain Merlin the gawky boy who never quite fitted into his surroundings. But out there somewhere was surely an environment, in which he could thrive and live his life to the full.

"What is so special about Camelot anyway?" Will asked as he hammered away.

"I can't answer that question at the moment." Merlin replied "I suppose it is just a new beginning for me. I don't even know Gaius, but maybe in six months time, you can come and stay with me, and see Camelot for yourself."

Will briefly looked up, "If you haven't forgotten me." He remarked.

"Forgotten you?" Merlin laughed, "How on earth would I ever forget someone like you? "All those daft things we did Will, I can honestly say, I don't think I will ever meet another Will again."

For the first time Will lifted his head and looked straight at Merlin; Merlin could see just how much, his friend was struggling with his emotions. Suddenly he began to do the same, he should go before they where both in bits. But he made himself stay and say the one thing he'd been waiting to tell Will ever since the decision was made for him to go to Camelot.

"I mean it Will you will always be my best friend, never forget that. One day I know our paths will cross again. Until then take care."

Merlin made to walk off, but before long Will had called him back. Suddenly they shared a brief hug.

"You take care Merlin. Remember who you are, don't let anyone mess with you. Remember you need to be able to be who you are, nothing else is important."

Merlin looked at Will for one last second before walking away quickly otherwise he knew he would struggle to leave at all. He made a mental note to keep in touch with Will. He would miss Will more than his friend would ever know.

Hunith greeted him at the door looking concerned at him.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Yes just something I had to do first." Merlin explained. "Now I think I'm ready."

"I have a letter here, you must give it to Gaius on your arrival." Hunith said, putting it in his bag. "I have packed you some food and water you should have enough to last your journey. Now let me think if there is anything else."

Merlin took her hand. "Mother stop worrying. I'll be fine."

Merlin knew his mother was thinking of other things, so that it would stop her from thinking about having to say goodbye. He had done enough of that himself for the past few days. Saying goodbye to Will was hard enough, but now he had the hardest goodbye of all. What could he say to a mother that had done so much for him? To some one who had loved, sacrificed and protected him the way she had? He knew he would have no words for such a moment. So he said the only thing he could think off.

"I love you mother, I don't want you to worry about me, I will be fine. I am so grateful-" he got no further, by that times his mother held him for a last embrace.

He hugged her back tightly thinking of all the days that she had been there for him, when he had struggled to come to terms with his powers. It was daunting suddenly realising, that she wouldn't be there, the next time he had had a bad day. But he knew that this was the next step he needed to take in order to find out the real him. As he slowly disentangled himself and picked up his bag, his mind suddenly started to focus on what lay ahead of him. He walked off down the road with a last brief look at his mother, who was waving at him as he went.

Within half an hour of walking Ealdor was in the warlock's past and suddenly his new destination Camelot laid big on the horizon. All of a sudden Merlin's next chapter was about to begin.

**A Druid Camp in the Ascetir Forest**

It was spring and the days where now becoming lighter. For Mordred it was a welcome change. It gave him the chance to stay away from the confines of the camp for longer. Suddenly, the forest changed completely. A whole new mood took over, as if the whole of nature had been awoken, and had now moved into view.

Mordred could feel it within himself as well. The seasons seemed to confine his own moods. The desolate winter months, meant him having to be confined into the camp, for which he felt little love for. He felt imprisoned, the darkness summing up the feeling of black in his mind.

Now though suddenly it seemed as if his life had come alive. Spring in truth was probably only part of the reason. The fact that he made a friend, meant Mordred could at least revel in some company.

Kara was forever at his side now it seemed. At first Mordred though happy to have met her, found it a bit disconcerting; to find himself being followed around endlessly. By then he had got use to own company even if it did feel morbid. Now it seemed as if a shadow was forever at his back. Not that he minded, once he adapted to the change. Kara was delightful company. Suddenly Mordred found less time to brood about who he was, and more time to get outside into the world and just enjoy being alive.

Kara saw everything with wonder, Mordred would show her places that would make her eyes light up. The little secret place where Mordred and Tyrien met became a favourite location for them. On the way there they would collect fresh food growing about in the forest, lining their pockets with the bounty. Then they would slowly walk into the pretty little clearing.

The first time Kara saw it, to Mordred's surprise she stretched out her arms either side of her, and spun around in circles; before falling to the ground. Mordred for a second had thought she'd collapsed. But as he ran over to her she was on her feet crying.

"Oh Mordred this is so beautiful, the scent." She breathed. "I never thought the forest could be so beautiful." She breathed. "The forest we lived in before was so dark and dangerous. It didn't have the beauty of this place." She smiled.

Mordred smiled back at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

Kara came over to him looking concerned.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiously.

"I don't think I've ever made anyone happy before." He said shyly.

Kara regarded him for a second. "That's nonsense. You make your dad happy."

"He's family though." Mordred replied "No one else likes me."

"I like you." Kara smiled at him. "I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't like you."

Mordred smiled at her for a second. "It's good to have a friend like you." He said.

Kara laughed, "You are so solemn Mordred. Today is spring it is the season for being reborn. My father says in spring we are reborn, in summer we flourish, in autumn we make our path and in winter we meet our fate."

Mordred looked at Kara for a second, attempting to understand what she had just said. He had never had the chance to speak to someone about himself before. While Tyrien had been a companion there were always certain questions Mordred felt unable to ask of him. He felt nervous doing so now, fearing that what people at the camp said about him was true. Maybe he was bad, cursed, sent down to only destroy. But he had lived alone for so long, he had a longing to be able to talk it over with someone. His father would only deny it all, as Mordred knew he wanted to protect him. But Kara was always brutally honest.

"Kara do you think I am bad." He asked.

There was a brief silence between them. Mordred was about to say something, thinking she hadn't heard him. But then he realised she was merely thinking, before answering. The pause had made him nervous though. If Kara thought him bad, then there really was no hope for him, he decided. But if she thought him bad, why was she here with him now he wondered? The waiting made him tense, it was probably only a minute or so, but to Mordred it seemed as if a lifetime, as he churned away inside. Eventually she answered.

"No one is born bad Mordred. You can become bad, but only if you do things you know are wrong. If you always do what is right, then how can that make you bad?"

Mordred thought for a second. What she had said made sense in a logical way, but if that was true, then what had Mordred done to make people fear him so?

"You don't fear me then?" he asked her simply.

"I feel safe with you Mordred. I always have. You must not let people upset you, they are wrong. We all choose our own path I think, we can all be who we want to be."

"Why are we forced to live in camps in the forest then?" Mordred asked.

"That is not our fault Mordred, it is because people let fear imprison them. My father tells me we are actually free, it is the ones who fear us who are in chains."

Mordred smiled suddenly.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile Mordred." Kara remarked handing him a berry.

Mordred felt wounded suddenly. "I do smile."

"You have never smiled with your whole face, I should know I've looked at it for long enough." Kara said looking at him from under her eye lid. "My father told me that you have the saddest smile because it never lights up your whole face. Well I can go back and tell him now that you do."

"I never realised that." Mordred said. "I'm glad I've met you."

"See you've just done it again." Kara shrieked with happiness.

For a few minutes they settled down in happiness, eating the food they had, and watching the world that lived around them. Birds came and go, a solitary leave danced its way onto the ground. Every now and then a soft breeze would blow the smell of scent from one of the shrubs. Each time Kara would breath it in. For those few minutes Mordred felt more elated than he ever had before. For so long, he had tread alone, but now having someone to share things with had opened his eyes, to what the world could be like. No longer did he just fear what was to become of him, for the first time he was experiencing life, as others did. How he wished he had met Kara before now.

"Where I lived before, we could not go anywhere without someone being with us. We lived in the forest, but we had no freedom, it was like a prison to us. Then when my father was arrested, we where forced to move on here. I hated that journey, not knowing what was to become of us, or whether I'd see my father again. I'll never forget the day he came back to us Mordred. It was on a day just like this. You see, in spring you are reborn."

"I never knew my mother." Mordred said, "Sometimes I think I remember her, I can faintly hear her singing sometimes in my mind. But maybe that is my father just telling me that. I wish I could of met her, maybe then I could make sense of things more."

"You're problem is Mordred you think too much." Kara said. "Life is for living I think, let the adults worry."

Mordred took hold of Kara's hand for a second.

"I hope we will always be friends." He said.

"I think we will always be together Mordred, it is fated, in the stars as read."

Mordred laughed, "Yes, we will be together forever." He agreed.

"I had better get you back." He said as suddenly he noticed the light was beginning to fade ahead of them.

They walked back to the camp slowly each lost in their own thoughts. The nearer Mordred came to the camp, the more perturbed he became. The day with Kara has awoken so much hope in him. But now he returned to the camp all of a sudden his old worries resurfaced. Believing in Kara's words where one thing when she was with him; but without her the same worries he'd had before flushed through his mind. Her words would not stop the rumours that continued to spread about him. But at least for now he had Kara as a friend, he could go to when he needed her.

Cerdan was waiting for them and he smiled as he saw Mordred and Kara enter hand in hand.

"Had a good day you two?" he smiled.

Mordred looked at Kara and smiled, "yes we had a really good day."

Cerdan looking at his son felt as if he was seeing a new person all of a sudden. Had he ever seen his son give him such a smile before? Such a simple thing, but all of a sudden Cerdan felt elated. He always knew that Mordred gaining a friend would help the young boy, but never in his wildest dream, had he expected to see such an improvement. All of a sudden his little boy seemed just like any other for that second.

"I'd better go. Goodbye." Kara waved.

"Goodbye." Mordred and Cerdan said together.

"I want you to tell me all about your day Mordred, you can help with some potions." Cerdan smiled.

"I took Kara to my place in the forest. It's my favourite time of year spring now. Spring is the season of being reborn did you know that father?" Mordred asked.

"Erm is it really?" Cerdan asked trying to take in the notion that all of a sudden there was no holding his son back. He shook his head in the wonder of it.

"Did you learn anything else then Mordred?" Cerdan asked suddenly hungary for anything else that his son had picked up on this wonderful day.

"Kara says we are actually free, it is the ones who fear us who are imprisoned."

There was a pause as Cerdan listened to the words, his son had just spoken. For a moment he hadn't dared speak, afraid that the emotion of the moment,would catch him out.

After a few minutes he spoke with as steady a voice as he could. "Those words are very true Mordred. There is so much fear about what we are, that in a way it does imprison people in their views. We must always try not to judge people, but we have to also remember; that we have to be who we are."

As Mordred stirred the pot round and round he reflected that today had been a day, in which he'd learnt a lot about himself. About who he was, about the fact that the future was not something to fear, as he could influence things himself. For the first time in a long time Mordred had started to gain some control in his life. He had remembered one of the last things she'd said to him was, you think too much Mordred. He now realised his error. He had allowed his fear to chain him and it had stopped him from controlling his own life. He now realised she was right. From now on he was determined to exert some control, so that he could at last start to live his life as it had been intended, just like everyone else did.

As he climbed under his blanket that night, and counted the stars, he had a smile on his face. It was still there next morning when he woke up, and started the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Camelot**

Merlin pushed himself up the sandy hill; as he approached the top, his breath was taken away as the sight of Camelot's famous white towers, became visible to him. It was a sight that was to become familiar to him over the years, but the first time, that he saw them he would always remember.

The journey from Ealdor had for the most part been quiet, with him only meeting a few people on the road. As he became nearer to Camelot though all of a sudden he could sense a change in the air. A whole new atmosphere began to take him over. What before had been a quiet secluded journey was suddenly turning into something more chaotic.

Merchants taking their wears into town in carts, people rushing around on horse back. Merlin could hardly wait to enter the legendary lower town, a place where he'd heard many tales about. As he climbed to the top of the hill, he pushed a bush out of the way, and for a moment just stood and stared.

The castle was huge, so much bigger than he had imagined. The towers dominated the landscape. He could see guards keeping watch on top of them. All of a sudden he was desperate to get into the town and to begin to explore, his new home. He took off at an increased pace, his eyes all of a sudden drawn to all the people who where rushing around below him.

As he got into the entrance of the lower town, he took in the atmosphere for a second, before making his first entry. Merlin had never seen anywhere so busy before. Ealdor would have a yearly fate, where people from neighbouring villages would descend on it, but it was nothing compared to Camelot.

As he began to walk into the lower town, he decided he would take it slowly and try and see as much as he could. His eyes where so restless, he hardly knew where to look, as he attempted to take in as much as he could. But the further he moved into the crowd the faster he was forced to move, as he was propelled along by everyone else.

His nose could smell food being cooked in the middle of the square, suddenly making him really hungry. He stopped in the middle of the crowd trying to work out where the smell was coming from. Suddenly a voice took him by surprise.

"Watch where you're going lad."

"I'm sorry." He apologised turning around, but the person concerned was long gone.

The incident had suddenly disorientated him, and he had to shake himself out of the uneasy feeling. Once he was recovered he made for the main square in the castle court yard. Suddenly he became aware of a crowd gathered there, curious he walked along to investigate. He could hear a voice bellowing out as if addressing the people. As he walked into the court yard, he made out a figure on the balcony, suddenly he realised this must be the King. Curious he continued walking into the yard to join the people already gathered there. As he got closer he could hear the words that seemed to echo around the court yard.

As he joined the crowd he looked up suddenly and noticed a girl staring out of a window, she had a blue dress on, and Merlin noticed her face was looking very white and shaken. He looked ahead walking nearer to the crowd, by the time he'd looked up again she had gone.

As Merlin reached the crowd he saw a man being held between two guards. The man looked weary, his head was down, his clothes hanging off his body. He was standing by the gallows, suddenly it dawned on Merlin that the man was about to be executed. He found himself unable to somehow look away, even though he wanted to. The sound of the King's words suddenly brought Merlin too.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

The King dropped his hand, Merlin turned his face away at the last moment. The words the King has spoken where still spinning around his head. The man had been executed because he had magic, just like he did. All of a sudden Merlin realised that far from being able to live freely, he was now in an even more dangerous position than when he was in Ealdor.

A cold feeling took him over, and all of a sudden he wanted to get away. But somehow he was stuck to the spot, with the King's words dancing around him.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos", the King continued, "but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Merlin started to move away, when all of a sudden a horrible scream erupted behind him. Turning in fright he saw a woman with long white hair standing there, her face broken, tears intermingling with her words as she shouted up at the King.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you with your hatred and your ignorance. You killed my son. But I can promise you before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son."

The King pointed at his guards and shouted.

"Seize her."

Before they had the chance the woman had muttered a spell and she was whisked away, leaving only a trail of paper and dust as she went. Merlin looked around suddenly but she had long gone. The crowd murmured and then began to disperse, Merlin was suddenly desperate to make for his new home. Noticing two guards over at the main castle entrance he moved over to them.

"Excuse me how do I get to the court physician?"

The guard pointed behind him to some stairs. Merlin nodded and quickly got on his way. Once he'd got to the top, he noticed a sign and followed it. Eventually he came to the door. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Hearing none he carefully opened the door and had a quiet look in the room.

The room was square, with a workbench which was full of various items. There where pots, bottles and books strewn around the place. To Merlin's eyes it looked completely chaotic. As he entered the room and had a proper look around, he noticed some steps up, which lead to another room. Feeling puzzled about what to do, he suddenly noticed there was a balcony which had hundreds and hundreds of books. Suddenly he noticed a figure on a ladder attempting to reach for a book.

What to do he wondered to himself.

"Hello, Gaius, ahem." He said, not wanting to frighten the man.

Too late all of a sudden the man fell from the balcony breaking the aisle as he fell. Without thinking Merlin's eyes glowed orange and suddenly the man's fall was slowed. Looking around frantically Merlin suddenly noticed a bed in the corner, he moved it over swiftly guiding the man onto it.

Before Merlin had time to say anything the man had jumped up and coming over to him said sharply.

"What did you just do?"

"Erm." Merlin said suddenly wondering what he was going to say.

"Tell me boy." The man demanded.

"I just, I just, I had no idea what just happened." Merlin meekly said knowing he was now in a pickle.

"Supposing someone had seen that." The man continued squinting at Merlin.

"That was nothing to do with me, that was." Merlin stuttered.

"I know what it was, I'd like to know how you know magic."

"I don't." Merlin lied.

"I know what I've just seen with my own two eyes." The man said. "I know magic, where did you learn it?"

"I don't know anything about magic." Merlin said desperately wishing suddenly he was far away from here.

"Where did you study it?"

"I don't know what do you want me to say." Merlin said his eyes pleading.

"I just want the truth."

"I was born like this." Merlin said simply hoping the man would now let go.

"That's impossible, who are you anyway?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh I have a letter in my bag." Merlin opened his bag handing the letter over to the man.

"I can't see I haven't got my glasses." The old man tutted.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said relieved to have changed the subject.

"Oh Hunith's son? You're not suppose to be here until Wednesday"

Merlin gave a little smile as he said, "It is Wednesday."

"Oh." Gaius said, "So it is. You'd better put your bag in that room over there." He said pointing to the room over in the corner.

As Merlin went over to the steps he turned around with alarm saying

"You won't tell anyone about the ."

"Oh no of course not." Gaius agreed. "Though Merlin I should say thank you."

For the first time Gaius smiled at Merlin, and the atmosphere between them calmed down. Merlin made his way up the steps and came to a little room. There was a window on one side with a bed in the middle and a cupboard. There was a chair underneath the window Merlin climbed on top of the chair and looked out.

It was starry night and Camelot shone underneath it. Merlin smiled as he took in his first view of Camelot at night. It was a breathtaking sight, he stayed there for a few minutes watching people come and go in the court yard below. Suddenly it hit him this was his new home, the place where he would hopefully come to finally understand all about his magic and why he'd been given it in the first place.

It was both exciting and frightening as he briefly remembered the execution that had happened below not long before. All of a sudden he felt incredibly weary. Jumping off the chair he laid down on his bed, within a few moments he was fast asleep.

********

While Merlin slept, Gaius studied Hunith's letter. He wondered how she was, it had been a while since he'd last seen her. He remembered briefly about taking Balinor over to Hunith. He had admired her courage in agreeing to help the dragonlord, but then Hunith had always been courageous. He opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Gaius,

I am at my wit's end, and I really don't know what to do anymore. Our village is very small, and Merlin is having trouble fitting in now. I feel he needs some one who is able to teach him, and guide him to use his gifts the way they where intended. I pray that you are able to help him, please keep him save, and I pray for both of you.

Gaius took his glasses off, and sighed. Never for one minute did he think that at his age, he would end up looking after a young boy. In fact in a way it actually scared him. Could he really manage to guide him he wondered.

His magic also intrigued him, the young man must possess very powerful magic to of been able to do what he had done today. Gaius had seen all sorts of magic in his time. But never had he seen someone use it so instinctively as Merlin had before. He was something that Gaius had never come across before. As he waited for Merlin to join him for something to eat, he got hold of one of his books and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

It had been a week since Mordred had seen Kara. She and her family had left the camp, to visit family members in a village nearby. Since meeting the two of them had become inseparable. Just before she left Kara had given Mordred, a little chain with a half-moon on it. He studied it intently as he made his way into the forest. He stopped off to taste some berries he spotted, growing on a bush.

The forest was changing month by month; there was an urgency that had taken over. There was less singing from the birds, as they searched for food for their youngsters. The Deer who where barely seen in the winter where now more visible eating berries off bushes. Down by Mordred's favourite stream he could see the tadpoles swimming around. He sat down and watched them for a while, fascinated as to how they moved.

Feeling suddenly tired Mordred walked over to his favourite hiding place, a hollow in a broke tree. With the sun shining down, he manoeuvred his way into the middle and began to rest his weary eyes. Before long he was fast asleep. Animals and birds passed by the sleeping boy, Mordred was able to sense their presence, as he slept, his mind never closing down completely.

As he slept he dreamed of his friend Kara. He could see her friendly face. There always seemed to be a little glimmer of mischief in her eyes. It was that which had made her so attractive to the serious little boy. As a lonely child growing up Mordred had reached the stage where he didn't expect anyone to like him. The revelation that this girl a year younger, could suddenly find him even bearable, had given Mordred such a boost. Suddenly it didn't matter what anyone else thought. He could take the distrust of everyone else, as he had someone who only judged him for what he was; and not what they feared he'd become.

Did it really matter after all what happened in the years ahead he wondered? Surely only here and now mattered. As he learned more about his magic, he was aware that some people seemed to take an interest in what he could do. To Mordred his magic was a personal thing, but at times it was as if others would take, an unhealthy interest in it. It was something that made him tense. He knew he was gaining unique powers as he grew. Mordred's father would always remind him, that he owed it to himself, to only use his magic for good.

Mordred tried his best to do that, but sometimes it was difficult. The more power he accumulated the more difficult it became, to know what the right thing to do was. Sometimes as Mordred discovered life was not simple. Good and bad became very clouded, the lines would dim between them. His conversation with Kara would sometimes blur as well. Kara had suffered much he knew, so maybe that influenced her into what she thought about life.

He wished he could understand fear better. The fear people felt in his presence, the fear he sometimes thought about himself, because of it. His father and Kara would describe it as ignorance on the part of other people. Mordred often thought it was something else. Why did he have the impression that there was something he didn't know?

Suddenly he awoke aware of someone nearby. He opened his eyes and scanned the horizon. There ahead where a couple of men, to Mordred they looked like bandits. There where numerous gangs that lived in the forest, besides the Druids. The Druids being a peaceful group would tolerate the gangs. But most of the gangs had little time for the Druids. They considered them strange people, with strange beliefs. Mordred narrowed his eyes and followed their movements, from his hiding place.

He remained as still as he could, one of the bandits was feet in front of him, as he gathered up firewood with his companion. The bandit suddenly noticed a piece of wood almost in front of Mordred's foot, he bent down to pick it up; only then seeing Mordred sitting there. Dropping his firewood, he pulled the boy by the foot out of the tree, before grabbing hold of his arm.

"Well look what we have here. One of those damned Druids from the looks of it." He shouted over to his companion.

The other bandit came over as Mordred was pushed towards him. Mordred was suddenly in the middle of them. His head turned from one to the other trying to guess what would happen next.

"What do you think we should do with him then?" the bandit continued looking over at his friend.

"We could sell him, I hear you can make money out of these Druids." The other bandit said.

Mordred glared at him, he knew he had to think of something, to get himself away. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating his mind. Suddenly he could feel a familiar pulse of magic building up inside of him. As the voices of the bandits continued to mock him, the magic inside Mordred built and got more powerful. As the first bandit made to grab him again, he gave off an enormous sonic cry. The cry was powerful enough to the knock both men to the ground, and totally silence the entire forest as well.

Mordred took his chance and ran, not bothering to look back at the sight of the two still bodies, lying on the ground. Eventually he stopped, confident that no one was about he rested against a tree. He collapsed on the ground suddenly weary. Inside his mind he could still hear the cry he had managed to create. It both thrilled him and terrified him in equal measures. His father's words came back to him, "you must only use your magic for good Mordred." For a second Mordred wondered if he just had, or was this the reason so many people feared him. As he continued back to the camp, the question continued to bother him.

Cerdan had just arrived back at the camp. He had been requested to go to another camp, and help cure one of the group's elders. He felt tired and for some reason uneasy. He constantly worried about leaving Mordred, when he had to go away. Especially since his son's companion Kara had left. But he also knew his son had to get use to being on his own. It was a tough decision to get right. Reminding himself about how much better Mordred had become recently, he did his best to keep the demons at bay. As he entered the tent he and Mordred lived in, he noticed his son was not around. Trying to keep his nerves under control, he went over to the elder.

"Have you seen Mordred?" Cerdan asked trying to keep calm.

"He went out in the afternoon. I'm sure he will be back any minute." The elder replied. "How did your trip go, will Ezir be alright?" he asked.

"Time will tell is the answer I'm afraid. I've done my best, he is very old though." Cerdan said gently.

The elder nodded. "As we all our, present company accepted." He smiled. "I have to say I have noticed a positive change in young Mordred."

"I know." Cerdan smiled, "Amazing what having a friend can do. I always knew that would make a difference to him."

"Indeed Cerdan I remember you saying. Mordred will have considerable powers, I'm sure you are aware of that."

Cerdan looked at the elder his expression tense. "I know that. It is a difficult balance sometimes to achieve."

"Yes indeed, you know his power will be noticed by others. Others who will not necessarily be a good influence over him." The elder reflected.

"Are you thinking of anyone in particular?" Cerdan asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Cerdan followed the elder's eyes over to a tent in the corner. The two newcomers there had created much unease among the regulars in the camp. They had a reputation for being opportunists.

"If that is a warning, I thank you for it." Cerdan replied, "I will do my best to keep Mordred away from them."

"So will I Cerdan, you have my promise." The elder smiled. "Ah here is your son now. I will leave you to it. "Hello Mordred."

Mordred smiled at the elder and hugged Cerdan, taking Mordred's hand Cerdan walked his son back to their tent.

"It's good to see you Mordred, you can help me with some potions if you like?" Cerdan smiled.

Mordred nodded smiling. Cerdan had a feeling that all was not well. He like Kara had noticed when Mordred's smile did not reach his eyes. Suddenly his worries he had on arrival back at the camp, resurfaced. Having made so much progress with his son, he was determined he would not go back to how he was before. He knew the best approach was to encourage him out of his somber mood.

"So what did you do today Mordred?" he asked attempting his son into conversation.

"I got some herbs for you, from the clearing by the stream." He said, but Cerdan noticed his son did not want to look at him.

"You like that place don't you?" Cerdan said gently.

"I go there to think." Mordred said stirring the pot.

"That is very serious." Cerdan remarked, trying to coax his son into happier subjects. "Did you notice how much the forest has changed now?"

"Yes." Mordred replied.

Suddenly Cerdan had a terrible feeling overcoming him. He knew that his son was somehow suffering, he could tell just by watching how mechanical Mordred had become in his actions, and also the way his whole face had shut down. Something told him he had to get through to him and fast.

Cerdan crotched down and held his son by the shoulders gently. "Mordred you know you can tell me anything, I mean anything. I would never desert you or judge you. Never think that."

All of a sudden emotion burst out of Mordred. Tears cursed down his face, his speech became stunted between his sobs, as he attempted to tell his father of what had happened.

"I did a terrible thing. But it all happened so quickly." He cried, not daring to look at his father.

The sobs where cursing through Mordred's body, Cerdan hugged his son to him, absorbing his cries, and fearing what he was about to hear. His son's crying went on for a few minutes Cerdan encouraged the emotion out. He always wondered at these moments if he was doing this right. How he missed Jayall at times like this, she would know what to do he thought sadly. Eventually Mordred's tears began to slow. Cerdan sad down, and pulled his son next to him. Smoothing his hair back from his face he said.

"Mordred please tell me, I won't be angry I promise you."

Mordred began to recount the tale of his experiences. He described being asleep, the bandits creeping up on him. He spoke of how frightened he was, but also of how he felt his power come so easily to the surface. As Cerdan listened to his son's story, he wondered what frightened Mordred most; was it the incident itself, or realising the powers he had at his disposal. Everything that Cerdan feared for his boy, was suddenly coming true, and he wanted to weep for him in that moment. First thing first though he thought to himself. Grabbing Mordred by the hand he said.

"First of all what they did was wrong, to try and snatch you like that." Cerdan began.

"But what I did was wrong wasn't it?" Mordred cried "you said I had to use my magic for good."

Cerdan struggled, he could sense his son's desperation, but wondered how on earth he could get through to him. He knew his son's abilities where powerful. He also knew his son needed to try and temper them, when he could. But how could he condemn him in a moment like this? His son had been frightened, vulnerable, and his powers had naturally come to the surface. Yet Cerdan sensed there was something more. The line between what was wrong and what was right, was narrow at the best of times. The line for Mordred was dulled even more, because of the powers he had.

"Had you done this out of spite, out of hatred for someone, then yes I would condemn it, because you would have been using it for your own gain. But what happened today Mordred was different. These people where a threat to you, I'm not saying you should always do this. But today you had a lesson on how powerful your magic and gift is. Do not cry, you must use this as a lesson to learn from. In time you will learn to control your magic better."

As he looked at Mordred, the boy was still too quiet for Cerdan's liking, and he was still far from convinced he had got through to him, in the way he wanted. But suddenly Mordred looked weary, Cerdan suggested that he had a little sleep.

As Mordred twitched away in his sleep, Cerdan watched him, before closing his eyes and realising that today his son had lost his innocence. As Cerdan too drifted into an uneasy sleep his mind was full of worries for the future ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Camelot**

It was six months since Merlin had been in Camelot, and he'd hardly had time to catch his breath, so much had happened. One thing had remained constant through it all, and that had been Gaius. It had amazed Merlin just how much, the old man had come to mean to him, in such a short space of time. Merlin had only ever lived with his mother. While he loved her, he had often wondered about his father. In a way the old man had almost become a substitute for his father. He couldn't imagine loving his real one more than he did Gaius.

Not only that, but he had already learnt so much from his mentor, about his magic. When Gaius had presented Merlin with a magic book, it was if a whole new world had opened up for him. All of a sudden ideas had taken over Merlin's mind. There was so much to take in, so much to learn. His magic was getting stronger all the time, as he learnt new things. Gaius was forever warning Merlin of how magic can corrupt people. For Merlin it was inconceivable, how could something that came so natural to him be perceived as bad he wondered?

The six months in Camelot had actually taught Merlin the truth in Gaius's words. Suddenly as he came face to face with the latest threat to Camelot, he became to understand just what Gaius had meant about magic corrupting people.

It had seemed to Merlin that Camelot was in a permanent state of emergency. As he rode by Prince Arthur's side on the latest crusade, he marvelled at how his master seemed able to just deal with the latest threat to Camelot's existence.

Ah Arthur, that was the biggest change in his life. Ever since Merlin had become the Prince's servant his life had taken on a whole new meaning. As he looked back on the first day he'd met Arthur, Merlin smiled. Their relationship had hardly got off on the right foot.

When Merlin had first arrived in Camelot he had worked mainly for Gaius. He delivered potions, collected herbs from the forest, and general jobs that his mentor needed doing. In the afternoon's he usually had some time afforded him to go and explore his new home. It was in one these afternoon's that he had first met the legendary Prince Arthur.

Recalling the incident now, Merlin could hardly believe how naive he'd been. Throwing himself into a full scale confrontation with the crown prince of Camelot was hardly the way to start off. But then Merlin had always believed in standing up for people. When he considered Arthur had gone too far, in his treatment off his then servant Maurice, Merlin had challenged Arthur. The fact that it ended up with Merlin being locked up in prison, for his pains, did not matter to him. Sometimes you had to do what was right, and Merlin would never deviate from that viewpoint.

Six months down the line Merlin now understood Arthur better than he had at the beginning. He could see that Arthur had a good heart inside of him. He also understood how much Arthur wanted to impress his father. Arthur's desperation for approval from his father would sometimes lead the young Prince to lash out at Merlin. Indeed in the first few months it had almost caused Merlin to walk out of Camelot altogether.

But luckily Merlin had someone to go to whenever he had a problem. His ally was a dragon named Kilgharrah. Even now Merlin would sometimes shake his head at the thought of speaking with such a creature. It seemed to him almost unbelievable. From his first days in Camelot Merlin felt at times, that certain events where propelling him down a certain path.

In his first meeting with the dragon Kilgharrah had explained that Merlin's destiny was to protect Arthur until he made it onto the throne. As Merlin's relationship with Arthur at the time, was far from close, it was hard for Merlin to believe. Merlin learnt from the first moment that Kilgharrah did not give straight answers to the young warlock. Many a time he had come out shaking his head and wondering what the dragon was going on about.

Merlin had had a row with Arthur that had led the Prince to sacking Merlin as his servant. Running down to see Kilgharrah Merlin had threatened to leave Camelot. The Dragon had laughed saying that Merlin could not escape his destiny he then said something that had caught Merlin's interest. He had explained to the young sorcerer that he and Arthur were different sides of the same coin. It was a statement which had Merlin scratching his head, and wondering what he had meant.

In the time it had taken for Merlin to save Arthur's life in his fight with the Knight Valiant; Merlin had learnt a new magical skill, been rehired as the Prince's servant, and had finally started to settle down in Camelot.

As ever he had learnt some hard lessons on the way. One which had almost cost the life of his friend Gwen, but as he slowly got acclimatised in his new life, one thing began to bother him.

It was the idea his magic had to remain secret from every body. From the moment he had arrived inside Gaius's chamber, his mentor had attempted to force this fact into Merlin's mind. It appeared to be very ironic to Merlin that he had left Ealdor in order to learn about his magic and his destiny. Yet in the very place where he now was, magic was banned, so how could he achieve his aims, if everything had to remain secret he wondered?

The longer he stayed in Camelot the easier it was for him to slip into a secret life. At first it almost became an adventure for him. The number of times he'd almost given himself away, had already caused Gaius many near heart attacks. Promising his mentor he was take better care of his secret, Merlin continued to learn as much as he could about his magic.

His relationship with Arthur remained up and down. Sometimes Merlin would see a genuine goodness in the young Prince that would give him hope. Then something else would happen, which would have him despairing. Merlin had already realised that Arthur sometimes lacked self confidence in himself. It was something that Merlin himself could identify with. Merlin too would often feel the same. Sometimes Arthur would cover it by becoming brash and almost arrogant. Merlin would feel sad for him, as by now he could see most of the time it was a cover for his inadequacies and his lack of confidence. The dragon had said to Merlin it was maybe his job to change Arthur. It had occurred to Merlin that helping the Prince with his confidence issues would hopefully help Arthur to overcome them. So Merlin set about doing just that.

**A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

Ever since Mordred had been attacked the boy had suffered from restless nights. Cerdan at first had put it down to the youngster getting over the shock of his experience.

Cerdan was more concerned at how suddenly Mordred became afraid of his powers. From the moment that Cerdan had been aware of his son's abilities he had suspected that such problems would occur. He knew that most sorcerers had their moments of uncertainties. Cerdan himself had suffered such problems as a youngster. It had only been the patience of his father, that had reassured Cerdan, that his confidence issues where just that. Once he'd got over them, Cerdan had fully embraced his sorcery and healing skills.

Cerdan had hopes that Mordred as well would follow him into healing. He noticed how relaxed the boy was inside the forest, with nature all round him. But ever since the attack Cerdan had felt Mordred holding back in some way. Cerdan himself was totally perplexed at how he should overcome his son's problems. If he asked for help from the Elder, he would then have to confess about what had happened in the forest. Although Cerdan trusted the Elder he was terrified of anyone else finding out about it, knowing that it would probably seal their fate, and force them to leave the camp altogether.

In the end he decided to stay quiet and deal with the problems himself. The first thing he did was to take Mordred on a trip out to the forest searching for herbs. He reasoned that as long as he was with his son, Mordred would hopefully slowly get over his fear of being in the surroundings. It was a fine day when they started off. The flowers where in full display, beautiful colours dotted around the horizon. A lovely aroma greeted their nostrils as they walked.

"Here we go Mordred this is what I am looking for." Cerdan said going over to a spikey plant that was growing on the ground. "This is called Melilot, it will help with digestive problems. I use this in the potion you where helping me with yesterday." He explained with a smile.

"It is very spikey." Mordred said feeling the plant's edges.

"Indeed it is." Cerdan smiled, "Which is why I always tell you to take care when you are stirring it."

Mordred smiled at his father. Just for a second father and son had a quiet moment together. In that time Cerdan knew he would do anything to keep Mordred safe. For a second his eyes clouded as he remembered Jayall and her desperate plea for him to look after Mordred. Back then every thing had been so different, he had been full of hope and plans. Now it seemed another world away, he reflected. So many problems occurring for him to solve. A soft breeze blew across the forest, forcing Cerdan into action. They walked off deeper into the forest talking breathlessly as they ventured on. Cerdan started to feel better as his son began to ask questions about various plants. He answered the best he could, hoping that Mordred was feeling a genuine interest all of a sudden.

Coming to a stream Cerdan decided to stop for a break. He encouraged Mordred to sit by a tree, as the two of them listened to the soft drip of the water.

"How are you getting on with Geraint now?" Cerdan asked knowing the Elder had spoken to the tutor, over his treatment of Mordred.

"Not too bad." Mordred replied, "I still don't think he likes me."

"Why do you say that?" Cerdan asked.

"He still looks at me, like he doesn't want to be there."

Cerdan sighed, he knew that Geraint never bothered hiding his dislike of Mordred. Cerdan had been in a brief argument with Geraint with the tutor claiming that Mordred was a curse. Briefly Cerdan had wanted to hit the old man, only a last minute change of heart from Cerdan had stopped him from doing it. He was a man of peace usually but sometime people tried his patience to extremes.

"He is not as bad as he use to be though." Mordred had replied, suddenly showing interest in a dragonfly that had settled on a plant nearby. Cerdan smiled as his son went tearing after it. As he sat there and watched Mordred and the dragonfly, it seemed for a minute that Mordred was just like any other child. He would give anything for more moments like these he reflected sadly.

Eventually Mordred arrived back and sat by his father, and the two of them listened to the sound of the forest around them. On days like this it seemed as if nothing could hurt them, and every thing was perfect. Just as the two of them began to get sleepy, Mordred suddenly got up, putting his hands on his ears. Cerdan was up in an instant.

"What is it Mordred? What do you hear?" Cerdan said urgently.

"I can hear screaming father. Some one is screaming not far away." Mordred said, and then suddenly he took off.

"Mordred what is it?" asked Cerdan alamed as he took off after his son.

But Mordred was running like a hound, he was stopping for no one, his eyes on the path ahead. Mordred's cloak bellowed out behind him. Suddenly he felt fear, real fear. He had to get there, he followed the screaming, until it sounded really near. He scanned the forest searching. To begin with he could see nothing, but then suddenly he noticed an overturned cart in the middle of a clearing.

By this time Cerdan had caught up with Mordred. Speaking to his son he said.  
"Stay here Mordred, I will go and take a look." Cerdan moved off walking down a path calling out. No one answered, he decided to go back to Mordred not wanting to leave him for too long. He reached his son to see him staring in horror at the cart.

"Mordred what is it?" he had asked holding the boys shoulders.

"Kara." He whispered, his eyes wide and shocked.

For a moment Cerdan wondered what he meant then he too recognised the cart. It was the one that the Elder at learnt to Kara's family before they'd gone off on their trip.

Cerdan and Mordred looked at each other in horror. Taking control of the situation Cerdan led Mordred down the path. If any time had come to show Mordred that his powers could be used for good, it was now.

"Mordred you must use your powers and call for Kara. They must be around here somewhere. Come on you can do it."

The little boy starred at his father and Cerdan could see the struggle going on in his face. But he encouraged his son to try. Eventually Mordred turned away, and he called out in his mind. He called for his friend, knowing if she was around that she would answer him. He called and called, getting more panicky as he failed to get an response. He couldn't bare the thought of his friend being hurt or even worse. He turned around and started shouting down another path. At first there was nothing, then he thought he could hear something.

He walked off down the path and called again. Suddenly he heard the answer he was praying for.

"Mordred over here." The voice said, he followed it his father at his heels. Eventually they came face to face with Kara and her mother hiding away in some bushes. Mordred went over to Kara and hugged her, he had never been so relieved to see someone. He was shocked to see tears streaking down Kara's face.

"Kara what is it?" Mordred asked.

"My father." She cried, "They killed my father."


	9. Chapter 9

**Camelot**

All of a sudden it seemed as if Merlin had made a breakthrough with Arthur. It had occurred after Merlin had been poisoned. Following a peace treaty with the neighbouring Kingdom of Mercia, Merlin had found himself in a difficult predicament.

Having met a pretty young servant who had claimed that Bayard was trying to poison Arthur, Merlin had been forced into action. As far as Merlin was concerned this was the moment of his destiny, the chance for him to protect Arthur and ensure Camelot's future. Unbeknown to Merlin though, the servant was actually Nimueh a high Priestess, and Uther mortal enemy. Merlin did not know that though, and so his only thought was to warn the Prince.

As the young warlock had snatched the poisoned goblet off Arthur he was then commanded to drink it by Uther, The warlock had done just that, to the disbelief of everyone else there. Even now Gaius had found it unbelievable that Merlin had drank every last drop of the poison. It had led to Arthur having to go on a hazardous journey, to find the very rare mortaeus flower.

"I still can't believe you drank all of the poision." Gaius had exclaimed to Merlin for the hundredth time, when he was recovering. At times the boy would leave Gaius speechless.

"Ah maybe in the circumstances it would have been better not drinking it all." Merlin agreed. He had now got his apetite back and was currently bolting down some soup Gaius had just made for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Arthur appeared there. Merlin hastily got up. Arthur signalled for him to sit down again.

"Just came to see how you are, and to check that you will be back at work tomorrow." Arthur said lightly.

"Oh yes bright and early." Merlin assured him.

The Prince rolled his eyes up, being aware when Merlin said he would be there early, it wasn't always the case.

"Well it is good to see you recovering." Arthur replied with a smile, "Have a good night."

Before Arthur left, Merlin called him back.

"Thank you for saving my life." He said and for a second their eyes connected with each other. To Merlin it was something special something that meant more than mere words ever could.

As the door shut Gaius turned round and said with a serious voice.

"I think you have made an impression on Arthur. He didn't have to do what he did."

Merlin coloured slightly then said "It would all off been for nothing if you hadn't been able to make a antidote." He pointed out.

Gaius concluded "What Arthur did was very rare. Most Princes would not off bothered doing the same, for a mere servant."

Merlin slowly nodded, but suddenly a thought came to him. "I still don't understand why this sorceress went to all the trouble of framing Bayard."

Gaius came over to Merlin and sat down by him. "It would seem she didn't just want to destroy Camelot. She was also after you Merlin. Maybe she knows you are destined for great things."

"Well it is nice to know someone has noticed me." Merlin smiled. Suddenly he felt quite chuffed with himself, despite his experience.

Gaius smiled in return. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. Suddenly Gwen poked her head in the room.

"Gwen, come in." Gaius invited.

"I won't stay." The maid said, "I just wanted to check up on you, no I didn't mean check up on you." She assured him feeling she'd said the wrong thing. "Obviously Gaius does that."

Gaius smiled, and turned away giving the youngsters some space.

"I mean just see how you are now." Gwen continued awkwardly.

"Thanks Gwen. I'm feeling much better now. You're my second visitor."

"Oh." She exclaimed.

"Arthur came before." Merlin said, suddenly remembering the other thing that had happened. It was amazing how Gwen's kiss had made both of them a bit more pensive somehow. Not that it had been unpleasant to Merlin, in fact far from it. For Gwen though it was a different matter, as she hopped from foot to foot.

"That was nice of Arthur." She said. "Anyway will you be back at work tomorrow?"

"Yes I will." Merlin smiled, "We will speak then."

Gwen smiled. "I'm just glad you are okay." She said

"Thanks to you, Gaius and Arthur I am." Merlin said, meaning it. "I'm really grateful to you all."

"Well you've helped me too." Gwen said remembering Merlin saving her from the pyre, "That's what friends are for." She said colouring slightly

"Yes it is." Merlin agreed.

"I'd better go. Goodnight. Bye Gaius." Gwen walked out waving to Gaius as she went.

Coming back Gaius smiled "I think she may have a little crush on you."

Merlin laughed, "I don't think so Gaius, just a friend." And yawned suddenly feeling tired. "I think I'm off to bed early start tomorrow."

Gaius watched him go and shook his head. One day Merlin would be a very powerful warlock, but at times his naivety took Gaius's breath away. As he thought over what had gone on in the last forty eight hours, Gaius sighed.

The boy may be happy that some one had noticed his powers, but Gaius knowing how powerful Niumeh was, had begun to feel quite worried for the boy, who in a short time had started to become really important to him. He just hoped that in the moment that Merlin came face to face with Nimueh, the young sorcerer would be ready for it.

All of a sudden he could begin to appreciate the worries that Hunith had had, for Merlin before sending him on to Gaius. The boy still had so much to learn, and the odds where getting higher and higher as Uther continued his war on sorcery. As Gaius got ready for bed, not for the first time since Merlin had arrived he fretted for the young warlock, before drifting off into a restless sleep.

**A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

It had been a few weeks since Kara had arrived back at the camp with her mother. They had kept themselves to themselves to begin with. Dealing with their loss in their own way. Kara's mother was not a Druid; but she had lived with the Druid's ever since she'd met her husband.

Every now and then Mordred and Kara's eyes would meet across, the fire that burned strongly into the night. Mordred longed to go over to her and speak to her. But he contented himself to just staring at her, wanting her to know that he was there, when she was ready to see him. Even at his young age Mordred felt a special pull towards Kara. It was like an unspoken bond that they had. He knew that she would always be special to him, no matter what happened in their lives.

One evening they had done their usual chores and had both remained by the fire. Every now and then they had given each other a little smile. Suddenly Kara had got up, Mordred assumed that she was going to join her mother in the tent. Instead she came over to Mordred and sat down by his side.

"I've missed you Mordred." She said to him softly tears glistening in her eyes.

"I've missed you too." Mordred replied, reaching for her hand.

They had stayed side by side for most of the evening, until Cerdan had whispered to Mordred to come to his bed. Mordred had squeesed her hand before letting go.

Cerdan walked Kara back to her tent.

"You have been very brave Kara." He said sadly, feeling for her in the same way he felt for his son.

"Does it get any easier?" Kara had asked him as they arrived at her mother's tent.

Remembering Jayall and the loss he still felt about her. Cerdan replied truthfully. "You never fully get over it Kara. But eventually you carry on, because you have too. Your father will always be there with you, you must remember that, especially with the tough days. But he would have been proud about you and your mother."

Kara nodded silently before disappearing into the tent.

It was still night with no breeze, Cerdan sighed as he walked back wondering why life was such a trial at times. It was not right that children like Mordred and Kara suffered in this way.

He Remembered his father's words that "each setback in life was a step along the way, and directly influenced what you became." Not for the first time he baulked at those words. Why did life have to be such a trial all of the time? Why do people have to be tested? Hunted down like animals because of their beliefs. Hunted because they where different. It was not for the first time that Cerdan struggled to find any satisfactory answer to such questions. He doubted it would be the last time either.

The next afternoon Kara and Mordred wondered off into the forest after they'd had their morning lessons. Kara was suddenly restless to get away from the confines of the camp. She wanted to wander and wander, the way she and Mordred always had.

"We'll go to our place." Mordred had promised her, leading the way.

He had not been there for a while. Ever since he and Kara had been there, it had taken on a special place in his heart. It was not the same on his own, for him it would always be his and Kara's hideaway from the was away from adults with their unbending beliefs, and their endless rules. It was a place where he and Kara could dream of what could be, or should be in the world at large. It was a place where they lived their dreams and aspirations, with nothing to spoil their hopes. Nobody there to say no it couldn't happen because of who they were.

Sometimes Mordred wondered just how grown-ups could accept so many boundaries. To him, the world was a place where everyone should be able to become what they wanted to be. There should be no limitations just because they where Druids or where born with magic at their fingertips. He knew Kara too was the same. For them their world was the place of dreams, a place which should replace the world they actually lived in. That world was wrong, a cold place where people followed blindly through darkness and fear rather than beliefs and light. The forest somehow proved it. As they walked to their place they could see the light around them. The colour, the way everything was revealed naturally, nothing artificial. They smiled as they found their broken tree, and sat down on it.

"Autumn is coming Mordred." Kara sighed missing the summer scent from the bushes.

"It will soon be back again." Mordred replied. "The world just follows it cycle."

"You are still wearing it." She smiled pointing to the chain she'd given him.

"Of course it has never left my neck." He smiled.

Kara picked the half moon up and said. "It is the bond between us Mordred, the bond that will never end. Wherever we are in the world as long as you have that, then you know I am there."

Mordred nodded his head, suddenly feeling unable to say anything. The emotion of having his friend back, in their place being an overwhelming feeling. All at once he felt as if nothing could harm them or come between them. As long as he had Kara then something was right with the world. Everything that was wrong no longer mattered to him.

They sat back and watched the sun begin its slow departure down into the clouds. Soon they would have to go back into the adult's world, but for now their place was the only one they wanted to be in. They waited until the first strains of darkness started to daub its dull colours into their world, and slowly retreated back into the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Camelot**

Ever since Arthur had met the young girl Sophia and her father in the woods, Merlin had suddenly seen a totally different side to the Prince. It seemed as if all of a sudden Arthur walked on air around the castle. When he wasn't gliding away lost in his own thoughts, he had an almost absent air about him. It amused Merlin no end to see the usually controlled and sarcastic young man, in such a state.

From the moment that Sophia and Aulfric had arrived at Camelot a strange sense had overcome life at Camelot. Aside from the changes in Arthur, Merlin had a peculiar occurrence with the Lady Morgana as well. It was shortly after Sophia and her father had been granted permission to stay, Merlin had bumped into her on the stairs one day. Merlin had just showed the visitors to their chambers, and Morgana had only caught a brief view of them; but as she approached Merlin and asked him about them, he couldn't help but notice how highly worried she seemed.

"Who are those people?" she had demanded.

"Oh it's Sophia and her father Alfric, Arthur and I rescued them from the forest." Merlin explained, then thought he'd better be truthful, "Well Arthur did most of the rescuing really."

Morgana cut in obviously not bothered about such trivialities, as to who did the most rescuing.

"They can't stay here." She exclaimed sounding mildly angry with it.

"Oh but the King said they where welcome to stay." Merlin explained frowning. "Is there anything the matter?" he asked.

"Oh." Morgana replied suddenly "It's alright." She walked off hurriedly. Merlin looked after her as she wandered off, wondering what to make of the conversation. He couldn't get rid of a feeling of concern some how, he knew she hadn't been honest with him. There was definitely something that had Morgana worried, but Merlin didn't feel he could interfere with her somehow.

***********

Over the course of the next two days Arthur's love for Sophia had reached new heights. Merlin was amazed by how quickly Arthur's feelings where intensifying for the young girl. To the extent that Arthur was actually beginning to neglect his duties. These events had a direct result on Merlin, landing him back to the familiar place of the stocks. Not that Merlin was complaining the Prince had got such pleasure from his time with Sophia, that Merlin found it very hard to turn Arthur down, when he asked him to make excuses for Arthur.

Uther on the other hand was not so forgiving, the first time it happened he scowled at Merlin in fury. Uther could not believe that Merlin had "forgotten" to remind Arthur about the Knighthood that was being bestowed upon one of the Knights. For the second day running Merlin had found himself being tied to the stocks, being pelted with fruit and vegetables, thrown with glee by the villagers of the lower town. As Merlin bravely took it all with a smile, he comforted himself with the thought that he would soon be by the fire with Gaius.

As soon as he was released he made his way back to Gaius's chambers, smiling as he made his way past his mentor who was doing some reading.

"Not again Merlin." Gaius had commented, "This is becoming a habit."

"I know but Arthur is besotted with Sophia, he can't stop talking about her." Merlin had explained, pouring water on his vegetable covered head.

"How come this has happened so quickly?" Gaius wondered.

"I'm guessing it must have been love at first sight." Merlin smiled sitting down.

"Yes I suppose so." Gaius had tutted.

Merlin had the feeling that Gaius was sounding very weary, he was just about to question him about it, when Gaius asked him a question.

"What do you know about seers Merlin?"

Merlin thought for a second. "There suppose to be able to tell the future, like prophets." He guessed.

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "It's said to be an ability with some. Some people don't even realise they have the talent for it, it comes in the form of dreams sometimes."

"What's that got to do with Sophia?" Merlin asked curiously wondering where this was going.

"The night before Sophia and her father arrived here, Morgana had a dream Sophia was in it." said Gaius.

"Before she came to Camelot?" Merlin looked at Gaius amazed.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. No matter how much I try and tell myself otherwise." Gaius continued, "Morgana's dreams have a habit of coming true. I've kept it a secret from Uther of course, the gift of prophecy is too close to magic."

"And you think Morgana is a seer." Merlin asked.

"I don't think it." Gaius said nervously. "I fear it. In Morgana's dream Sophia tried to kill Arthur."

"Couldn't the woman in Morgana's dream just of looked like Sophia?" Merlin suggested.

"That's what I hoped. But Alfric caught me in his room, and in a flash of anger his eyes changed colour." Gaius whispered.

"Who are they?" Merlin whispered suddenly feeling nervous.

"It's not who they are that worries me." Gaius said, "It's what they want with Arthur?"

That evening Merlin tailed Aulfric when he sneaked out of the castle. Making sure he was not spotted Merlin kept a reasonable distance between them. The further they went into the forest the more keenly Merlin felt his powers. He had the feeling that all of a sudden they where going somewhere Merlin had never seen before. It was as if something was calling him, he didn't have a clue what, but there was certainly some sort of power that was connecting with his.

Eventually they came to a lake, and suddenly Merlin could feel something so powerful that he had to stop himself from calling out. The feeling was everywhere around him, what was this place Merlin wondered to himself. Merlin's thoughts where disturbed as Aulfric called out over the lake.

Merlin watched as suddenly bits of light came out of the lake. Merlin watched with wonder as the lights suddenly began to move around the water. His concentrated his power onto the moving figures, to his eyes they looked like fairies. Merlin suddenly became entranced as he watched the graceful magical creatures fly about. A light shone over the lake as the fairies flew around, Merlin felt like a child at Christmas, seeing something amazing for the first time. In all his years he never knew such things existed.

As Aulfric started to shout Merlin made an effort to listen into what was going on.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders. Do: tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam. I come before you to plead for the chance to win a place back in Avalon and a life of immortality."

Merlin watched as suddenly the largest fairy made his way near to where Aulfric was standing, and shouted back.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never get back to Avalon." He replied.

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's." Aulfric begged the fairy.

"The gates of Avalon will be closed unless your daughter manages to offer the soul of a mortal Prince." The fairy replied.

Aulfric said. "I promise you the soul of the greatest mortal Prince now living. Arthur Pendragon."  
Merlin gulped as he suddenly realised exactly what they where up to. All of a sudden the sound of Aulfric manic laughter filled the air around him. But all Merlin could think of was that somehow he had to save his friend Arthur. He ran all the way back to the castle a feeling of utter dread following him as he ran.

He flung the door open as Gaius met him wondering what all the commotion was about. After getting Merlin to sit down and get his breath back, Gaius sat and listened to what the young man had just seen. As Merlin described the scene, suddenly it hit Gaius just what it was that Merlin had seen.

"It must be Avalon that you've just witnessed." Gaius breathed in wonder.

Merlin struggled to understand what the old man was going on about. "What." He began

Gaius interrupted him before he had the chance to ask a question. "The land of eternal youth." He explained. "Mortals are only suppose to see it when they're going to die."

Merlin blinked unimpressed. "Well I've just seen it and I'm still here." He said bluntly.

"Amazing." Gaius breathed. "What does it look like?" he questioned suddenly feeling like a curious child.

"Does it matter?" Merlin said impatiently. "There going to sacrifice Arthur, and we don't even know who they are."

Gaius stood up decisively "We do now." He said. "I found writing on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. "To hold life and death in your hands." I am now pretty sure after your explanation of what you saw we are dealing with the Sidhe."

"That doesn't sound good." Merlin breathed worriedly.

"They are masters of enchantment." Gaius explained reading from his book.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted? Merlin asked, suddenly realising it would certainly explain all the moods that had overcome Arthur recently. Why had he not realised before though he wondered sadly.

"Almost certainly." Gaius agreed. "I fear Morgana's dream is coming true".

Within a couple of days further events began to escalate. Arthur had asked his father for Sophia's hand in marriage. The whole court was talking about little else. Uther had naturally turned it down. That only succeeded in annoying the young Prince.

Merlin suddenly found it much harder to get through to Arthur over anything. It seemed as if their friendship now counted for nothing, as Arthur hit out at how unfair Uther was being to Sophia. He even accused Merlin too of being against them, Merlin tried his best to be as even handed as he could with Arthur, not wanting to make the situation worse. But he knew if Arthur was really enchanted, as Gaius suspected there was little he could actually do. But Merlin refused to give in for his friend's sake. He tried to convince Arthur that he felt Uther had been harsh to say no to his relationship with Sophia. Arthur had nodded, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

Sophia and Aulfric had suddenly entered the room. All of a sudden the mood got more desperate as Merlin and Sophia attempted to take control of Arthur.

At times it seemed as if Arthur was fighting against what it was that was holding him, which meant that Merlin could at least get a positive reaction from him. But then Sophia would interfere and suddenly Arthur's mood would get angrier and he'd kick out at Merlin.

"You are just trying to split us up." Arthur said suddenly.

"No Arthur you've got to listen to me." Merlin pleaded. "They are not what they seem. She is controlling you"

"That makes no sense, we love each other." Arthur insisted.

"They are magical beings." Merlin shouted.

"No, no you are wrong." Arthur insisted sounding upset.

"He is trying to split us up Arthur, let's leave go tonight and we can be together." Sophia said softly, her eyes trying to take control of Arthur.

"She is going to kill you." Merlin shouted. She is trying to gain a life immortality, if you go with her, you will die Arthur."

"It makes no sense." Arthur argued.

Suddenly Merlin attempted to reach the staff, but Aulfric got there before him, his eyes turning red.

Merlin pointed to Aulfric shouting to Arthur. "You see what I mean."

Arthur turned to face Merlin his eyes also turning red, "I see everything." He said in an angry voice.

Merlin knowing he had lost him for now, lunged for the staff but Aulfric had hold of it and whispered a spell and suddenly Merlin was flying across the room his head hitting the wall. He collapsed as he fell completely knocked out.

Gaius had grown concerned by Merlin not turning up for dinner. He was on the urge of looking for him, when suddenly the door burst open and a desperate Morgana came running in.

"They've taken him Gaius. They are going to kill Arthur." She had cried. "You've got to do something." Gaius didn't have to work out what she was talking about, and again wondered where Merlin was.

Gaius having calmed Morgana down, promised her that he would stop it from happening. But how he wondered and where was Merlin more to the point. He began to search eventually finding him in Arthur's chambers, as Merlin had just begun to come round.

"Merlin what happened?" he asked checking him over.

"Where's Arthur I have to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" he asked looking blank.

"You can't go in this state." Gaius said, "You cannot risk yourself like this."

Merlin had got up on his feet but was struggling to stand up straight.

"I'll be fine." He insisted.

"Has the buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked know full well it hadn't.

"Yes." Merlin lied.

"Liar. The Sidhe are a vicicous people." Gaius said.

"He needs me Gaius." Merlin argued desperately appealing to the old man. Gaius sighed knowing he could not prevent Merlin from going.

Merlin moved away from Gaius, going in the opposite direction to the door.

"This way Merlin." Gaius said pulling him back.

"I was just testing." Merlin assured him running out of the door.

Suddenly he was running into the forest faster than he had ever run before. He had an enormous headache, but he put it to the back of his mind. All of he could think of in this moment was his friend, and hoping against hope that he wasn't already too late to save him.

As he ran on everything around began to blur around him. Every tree, path and leave. It was as if there was nothing in the world other than where he had to get too. He had never been so focussed before in his life. Suddenly he fell over, but he didn't even remember getting up again, it was as if it hadn't happened at all.

He could sense the lake not far away, as the now familiar calling of his powers began to occur. The sensitive feeling that he was at one with his surroundings, and yet he felt an emptiness as he already feared he may have left it to late. Suddenly though he could hear a voice, and recognised it as Aulfric. He creeped up to the lake.

Arthur was standing in the lake with Sophia suddenly she was leading him into the water. Merlin spotted Aulfric's staff on the ground. He closed his eyes and within a second the staff was in his hand. He shouted

"Swilte gold beorp."

The staff released a current of magic and suddenly Aulfric disintegrated onto the ground. Seeing her father dead Sophia came running out of the water towards her father crying.

Merlin pointed the staff at her "Oga ceoles."

"No!" she screamed but too late as she also disintegrated and disappeared.

Merlin suddenly realised Arthur had disappeared completely into the lake. Throwing his jacket onto the ground he ran into the water calling his name. There was total desperation as he attempted to guess where his friend was. With no clue Merlin threw himself into the water looking around willing Arthur to appear again. The more he struggled to see Arthur the more panicky Merlin became. Please he thought don't let me be too late to save my friend.

Just as he was about to give up he suddenly noticed Arthur disappearing fast into the depths. Merlin dived again eventually pulling the Prince out, water cascading off the pair of them. He took him too the bank and put him down, getting rid of the excess of water. Merlin was almost out of breath as he lay on the bank attempting to revive his friend.

Eventually he managed to get Arthur's pulse going, and he hurriedly accompanied his friend back through the forest. A group of Knights appeared suddenly and they took the Prince from Merlin. Merlin gladly got onto the back of a horse and followed Arthur back to Camelot. Leaving the Prince to the Knights and Gaius he headed back to his chambers.

As he arrived back helping himself to some soup he waited for Gaius to return. It wasn't long before Gaius joined him. Regarding the young warlock, Gaius smiled

"He's okay he will be fine. Thank goodness you're back." He smiled. "I was so worried about you."

"I told you Gaius. You don't have to worry about me." Merlin smiled wearily.

"What you did today was really brave. You won't get any thanks from anyone so I will do it." Gaius smiled.

Merlin smiled back in reply. Suddenly he felt exhausted and was desperate for his bed. He said goodnight to Gaius barley managing the steps up to his room.

It had been some few days he thought as he lay back in his bed that night. He had almost lost Arthur, but at the same time he had discovered not for the first time, new magical powers. In the few months since he'd been in Camelot he had already exceeded what he felt he could achieve. What more was to come he wondered sleeply a smile on his face.

As Merlin drifted off to sleep Gaius reflected over what had happened recently. There was much to think about. Merlin continued to flourish his magic continuing to develop the more he was tested. Gaius still fretted about the young warlock and the load that was on his shoulders. It was so much for even a grown man to do, never mind a young boy.

Gaius prayed that the boy's humanity continued, to grow at the same pace as his magic did. There would be so many tests up ahead Gaius knew, the paths to choose would not always be so simple. Gaius prayed that Merlin would continue to choose wisely, and use his common sense. He still feared that Merlin let his heart rule his head too much at times. But then what the option Gaius wondered despondently.

Then there was Morgana. Gaius knew now she had a definite talent for magic. He could no longer deny it to himself. He knew they would have to be so careful. Gaius sighed all of a sudden it seemed as if the problems where multiplying. As he blew the candle out, he thought briefly off a time when magic didn't have to be a guilty secret. What he wouldn't of given for a return of those days he thought sadly as he lay down and closed his eyes sleep eventually claiming him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

It had been six months since Kara had lost her father. Like most children she had appeared to have adapted to his loss. Outwardly she seemed to be the usual bright and mischievous child that they all knew. Only Mordred really knew to the truth. At first he had not really noticed it that much. But then remembering his father's own sadness over his mother's death, he had pieced together his friend's suffering.

It had started on one particular day. With their telepathic abilities Mordred and Kara had begun to communicate secretly. It was useful whenever they wanted some time alone. Mordred would quietly begin it, suggesting that they meet by the stream. Taking skins with them they would make excuses and tip toe away to where the little stream ran into a pretty little clearing. Always making sure that no one had followed them they would venture further into the forest.

Mordred by now knew most of the trees that littered the immediate area. While Kara silently trudged behind him he would name each one. He Smiled with triumph at each one he successfully managed to identify. He would turn around to Kara waiting for her to share his moment of joy, but this day it seemed nothing would part her from her misery. Her face wore a look of sadness, as if she was in an altogether different world to the one Mordred was living in. Eventually he could stand it no longer.

"What's the matter Kara?" he asked his face a picture of concern and worry.

"Nothing." She shrugged walking past him her face down.

But Mordred would not be deterred and went after her catching her up and stopping her. He pulled her over to the hollow, and nodded to her to sit down.

After a pause Kara did so and sat down, though still refusing to look at Mordred.

"It is your father isn't it?" he asked softly.

"I will never understand adults." Kara had said to him. "They think that once someone dies you just carry on like nothing's happened."

Mordred struggled to think of what to say to that. Was that what his father did he wondered to himself? He had never given that impression to Mordred indeed he had always spoke of his mother with nothing but love. Thinking of it would always make Mordred regret that he never got to meet her. He suddenly pulled himself together remembering he was here to help Kara, not think about himself.

"I'm sure your mother misses him." Mordred said, "She is probably just trying to carry on." As he said it he realised he was actually saying what he thought she wanted to hear. To Mordred's ears it seemed somehow hollow, as if it was the easy thing to say.

He sighed to himself, why could the world be so beautiful to see, and yet so hard to live in? So many things seemed wrong to his young mind, not least the way they where forced to live their lives. To be forced out into the fringes of life, as if they carried some horrible disease. Even more so for himself as he continued to feel the fear that even his own kind had for him.

He wondered why at times Kara didn't share it. From the moment he'd met her, looked into her kind and compassionate eyes Mordred had felt he'd met a kindred spirit. It was how his father had described meeting his mother, and he knew without doubt that was what Kara was to him. No matter what life had in store Kara would always be a part of his life.

"I wish I could help you." He sighed struggling to know what to tell her.

He felt her reach for his hand as she sat closer to him, at long last a little smile.

"I always feel I'm not alone with you." She said. "I know you understand."

Mordred smiled back not really understanding what she meant, but feeling that it was good. For a brief second that made him happy. He watched her briefly as slowly her sadness seemed to evaporate again. That was the thing about Kara she could change in an instant. At times she left him dizzy as he tried to guess her mood next. As if to prove it she suddenly got up and darted away calling him to follow her.

"Come on Mordred." She laughed "Keep up with me."

Mordred could see her in the distance her clock flying behind her, she'd had such a head start on him, that it seemed to take an age for him to catch her up. He could sense her up ahead, which was where his magic had an advantage on her. Kara had good telepathic skills, but she did not have the ability that Mordred possessed; much to Kara's disappointment. He followed her trail turning a corner, then suddenly he came to a stop. He could sense her no longer, it was as if she had disappeared.

Mordred looked around in a panic he called her with his mind.

"Kara, Kara, where are you?" he asked his head turning this way and that praying that she would answer his call. But there was nothing but silence, Mordred began to grow scared for his friend. He had heard tales of people disappearing in such places as this, suddenly this part of the forest seemed like an alien concept to him. He realised they had moved into a place they'd never been before. It seemed as if everywhere was dark and dingy.

Mordred tried to use his senses again, he must surely be able to track her down somehow. He closed his eyes and called for her again, using every part of his armoury to put him back on the trail. But again nothing happened, nothing but an eerie silence, and for the first time, he noticed the fog up ahead, about to descend on the forest.

Mordred looked around him desperately what could he do he wondered. He knew he couldn't give up on Kara, she must be there somewhere. Just as he was about to try his powers again he heard her muffled voice calling to him telepathically.

"Mordred, Mordred over here." Mordred opened his mind and concentrated on where the voice was coming from, and ran after her.

**Camelot**

Since Arthur's escape from the clutches of Sophia and her father, life had gone back to normal for Merlin. As Gaius had said, the warlock had not been thanked by the Prince. On the contrary both he and Gaius had been sworn to secrecy over the whole episode. The court had been awash with rumours that the young Prince was on the verge of eloping with Sophia. As ever Arthur had got out of it, with Merlin being used yet again as a scapegoat. Suddenly he was back in the familiar place of the stocks.

As he was eventually released, he ran into Gwen, who had been buying flowers for her mistress. She looked amused for a second before giving him a sympathetic pat.

"I don't know why you had to take the blame for it Merlin." She said.

"Take the blame for what?" Merlin hated lying to Gwen. "I should off told Uther-"

"Everyone knows that Arthur was on the verge of running off with Sophia." Gwen cut in.

"They do?" Merlin enquired "How would they of known that?"

"You can lie all you want Merlin." Gwen said "But sometimes you go beyond the call of duty for Arthur. Sometimes he needs to learn the hard way."

Merlin looked at Gwen, and for a second there was a conciliatory stare between them.

Merlin smiled. "You'd do the same for Morgana. I know you would."

Gwen looked troubled for a second before admitting. "Yes I suppose I would."

"But thank you anyway." Merlin smiled grateful that at least someone was aware of how much trouble he went to.

"For what?" Gwen asked genuinely puzzled.

"Oh for just being a friend." Merlin smiled and with a wave walked off.

"Oh Merlin." Gwen sighed to herself. "If you only knew."

Merlin arrived back into Arthur's chambers that night to finish off his duties. He found the Prince lying on his bed, practicing with his new sword he'd been given by his father.

"Oh Merlin, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show your face again tonight." The Prince said regarding him with a stare of sarcasm.

"Gaius insisted I had my supper before coming back." Merlin said rolling his eyes at the sight of the Prince playing with his sword.

"Well now you are here I can give you your list of duties for tomorrow." Arthur smiled.

Arthur had a malicious enjoyment of telling Merlin his list of endless chores for the next day. To begin with the young warlock would take exception to both the chores and the length of the list. Now though he listened with only half an ear, knowing full well that it was mainly the same things each day. But if it gave his Prince such a delight who was he to deny him it? Merlin even admitted to himself that he quite enjoyed it. Not that he would admit it to Arthur of course.

"Merlin have you been listening to a single word I have said?" Arthur enquired suddenly.

"Ah." Merlin replied turning around "Actually."

Arthur jumped off the bed "Why am I not surprised?" he raged. "Right well I will tell you again. Tomorrow I need you to do my chambers, polish my new sword, sharpen my knives, walk my dogs, wash my ceremonial shirt that I've been asking you to do for days-"

"You mean this one?" Merlin interrupted handing the Prince his best shirt.

The Prince took the shirt off Merlin inspecting it minutely. "I asked you to do this days ago." He said.

"I did it days ago." Merlin pointed out. "It's been hanging in the wardrobe for the last few days."

For a second Prince and warlock fixed each other with sarcastic looks.

"Of course had you looked you would of seen that yourself." Merlin said with a little smile on his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur said snootily.

Merlin smiled knowing he'd already won.

"Oh and my horses stables need cleaning out too." Arthur said changing the subject quickly.

For once Merlin was only too happy to comply realising that once again he had got the better of Arthur. As he watched the Prince take his sword and leave his chambers in a huff he reflected that sometimes it was fun being a servant, despite it all.

**A Clearing in the Forest of Ascetir**

Mordred could see up ahead two figures carrying Kara away. He ran as quietly as he could not wanting them to know he was on to them. He could hear and see Kara struggling violently kicking out at them and screaming. In the end one of the men carried Kara over his shoulders.

Mordred followed them deep into another clearing until eventually the men had stopped to rest. Kara was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. One of the men pulled a knife and warned her he would use it if he had too.

Mordred hid in a clump of trees trying to make his mind up what to do. All of a sudden his memories went back to a similar incident in which he had been forced to act. He could relive the fright and terror he got from the powers he had used that day to save his friend. Yet here he was again in almost an identical situation. Would he have the courage to do it again, did he really have a choice he wondered desperately. Seeing his best friend there, the fear in her eyes he knew he could only do one thing.

Closing his eyes he slowly came out of the hiding place and approached them. He had his eyes only on the men up ahead, fixing them with a determined stare.

"Well what have we here?" one of them said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Mordred be careful." Kara had said telepathically.

"Don't worry Kara." Mordred reassured her.

Mordred approached the men closer his eyes never leaving their faces. The two men could hardly believe their luck, now they would be paid double for selling the two children on for slaves.

"You need to take care." Mordred warned them as they began to move towards him.

"We need to take care. Did you hear that?" The bandit laughed with his friend and both of them continued to approach Mordred, a fixed glare on their faces.

"Why?" the other bandit scoffed "What are you going to do?"

Suddenly he got his answer as a rock lying behind him flew through the air and knocked him out. The other bandit looked at Mordred in fright, and suddenly ran for his life.

Kara looked at Mordred for a second and then ran at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Mordred you have saved my life again." She breathed.

"We need to get you back to the camp quickly before more bandits come." Mordred said.

Kara nodded and they ran back to the camp. By the time they had made it back the shadows where beginning to lengthen. As they got within a mile they suddenly heard voices calling their names. Kara ran to her mother who scooped her up in her arms and cried into her hair.

"Mother, Mordred saved me." Kara whispered, her mother smiled in Mordred's direction.

Mordred walked over to his father, who smiled at him gently.

"Is this true Mordred?" he asked softly.

"Yes father." Mordred fell into his father's arms suddenly overcome and exhausted. Cerdan carried him back to the camp ignoring the look on the faces of some of the other Druids. As he walked back he had the feeling that life would now not be the same again.

**Next Morning**

It wasn't long before the fates began to gather again for Cerdan and Mordred. A meeting had already taken place between the elder and some concerned individuals. By the time Cerdan had been called to see the elder he already knew what the result would be.

"Cerdan I am sorry." The elder began. "There have been one or two discerning voices who have come to me again. They have unease that I cannot cope with, they cannot be reasoned with."

Cerdan looked at the ground as the elder spoke a sense of unfairness and injustice beginning to develop inside him. He listened to the elder, whom had been a true friend to him and Mordred over the past year.

"In the circumstances I feel it maybe better to move you and Mordred on to another place. I don't feel we can solve this, even if it goes against everything I feel."

"This is unfair, you know it is." Cerdan said "For the second time my son has saved someone's life, and yet some use this as an example of, of some form of evil. It seems that Mordred is being condemned before he has even had the chance of choosing a path. How do I know it will not be the same at this new place?"

"The place I recommend you go to is run by an old friend of mine. His name is Iseldir, I guarantee you Mordred will be accepted and he will be happy there. I know it is wrong Cerdan and I know you have done your best, but here there is too much resentment and suspicion. A fresh start for you both will be much better for all of us."

"I will need to get some supplies before we go anywhere." Cerdan said realising it was useless to fight a decision that had already been made.

"There is a man who has a stall in Camelot's lower town, I advise you to contact him."

Cerdan nodded "I will do that. I bear no malice to you I know you have always fought our corner, and I am grateful."

Cerdan shook the elder's hand before sadly leaving the tent and wondering how he his son would take the news.

That day Cerdan took Mordred out into the forest, his son was not as badly affected this time. He had reasoned that his friend was in real danger and so he had done the only thing he could. Cerdan had nodded glad that Mordred was starting to accept his powers for what they where. He wondered how he was going to break the news to Mordred, and after putting it off for a bit, eventually realised it had to be done.

"Mordred something has come up that you need to know about."

Mordred looked at this father, he knew straight away it was something bad, by the way Cerdan avoided eye contact.

"I'm afraid we have to leave the camp. Something has occurred and the elder has sadly decided that it is best that we go to a new camp."

"Is it my fault?" Mordred asked suddenly looking at his father and wanting him to say no.

"No of course not." Cerdan said. "It is not your fault Mordred, I mean that you must believe me." Cerdan held his son by the shoulders knowing in his heart Mordred did not believe him. He had always been a lousy liar, and why did he have to lie anyway, it was all so wrong.

"But Kara." Mordred said "Will I ever see her again?"

"I promise you my son you will see her again. I will make sure of that." Cerdan promised.

They had spent the last of the day together doing all the things they loved. Mordred had taken the news well, Cerdan considered all in all. Or as well as he could tell. Suddenly though he recognised a restlessness in his son and they went back to the camp.

Kara was waiting for Mordred and she ran at him hugging him to her.

"I can't believe you are going." She cried. "Mordred you have to stay please."

Mordred softly took her hands and said. "I'm sorry but I must go, but we will stay in touch I promise. I will never forget you."

Kara looked around at the people who had gathered watching them.

"He saved my life. Don't you understand? Why are you hounding him out, you should be ashamed of yourselves all of you." She cried at them.

"Kara." Mordred cried out, but Kara had already run back to her tent, and stayed there all night.

That night as Mordred had laid down for the night he counted the stars as usual. But this time they brought him no comfort, and he cried himself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Camelot**

Uther was in the throne room waiting for his son to join him. He had just received reports that he wanted Arthur to look into. The reports where like a godsend to Uther, despite the seriousness of them. He still couldn't quite believe his son's actions with regard to Sophia. For a dreadful moment he had thought that his son, the heir of Camelot had eloped with a girl he scarcely knew. While part of it had made Uther laugh after all he'd had his own mad moments with girls. But he had certainly never attempted to elope with anyone and forget about his duties. Despite what his mad servant had tried to say Uther was disturbed by Arthur's sudden lack of discipline.

Looking down at the report on the table Uther felt it was important for his son to get straight back into his duties. He looked up as Arthur entered the room.

"Arthur I have reports that I need you to look into." Uther said making sure his son was paying full attention.

"Anything important?" Arthur enquired suddenly grateful as the prospect of escaping the castle for a while.

"I've received reports that a Druid had entered the lower town. I would like you to look into this immediately." Uther demanded using his most determined voice.

"Oh." Arthur said sounding slightly disappointed.

"You have something else planned?" Uther enquired an irritation in his voice noticing a sudden lack of interest in Arthur's form.

"No of course not father." Arthur assured him, stifling a yawn.

"Arthur I need not remind you that the Druids as a people pose a real threat to Camelot. This is a report that needs to be looked into with the greatest of urgency. Frankly after your escapade with Sophia I feel you need to get your self straight back to your duties."

"I can assure you father it was nothing serious with Sophia just a misunderstanding, as I thought Merlin had explained to you." Arthur said trying to cut the tension.

"I don't care what your half wit of a servant claimed. You forgot about your duties to Camelot and I will not tolerate that."

"No of course not." Arthur said, about to go then turned and asked curiously. "Why did you flog Merlin then?"

"It is one of the perks of the job Arthur, as one day you may find out when you become King."

"Right, I'll remember that." Arthur smiled.  
"I want your report by the end of tomorrow." Uther commanded.

"Of course father." Arthur bowed and headed out of the room.

The sun was still shining as Arthur and a group of guards arrived into the lower town. Arthur sent his men out talking to the stall holders, Arthur headed to a food stall ran by a woman he knew by the name of Bridie.

"Afternoon there my lord." She smiled. "And what do I owe this pleasure too?" she asked raising her eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

"Hello there Bridie. Oh my father has received reports that a Druid was seen in amongst the lower town a few days ago. I don't suppose that you saw him?"

"A Druid you say, he must be desperate coming to Camelot." She remarked. "No disrespect of course." She added with a smile.

"None taken Bridie." Arthur laughed. "I thought the same thing why on earth would a Druid come here?"

"There's a stall down the other end run by a nice young man at the name of Tanmer. He sells herbs and spices he might know something." Bridie said.

"Thank you for that." Arthur smiled.

"My pleasure my lord." Bridie said with a laugh and bow.

Arthur laughed as he turned and walked over to where a group of his men where talking to other stall holders.

"Come with me I have received a tip off." Arthur ordered. Arthur walked off back towards the castle. He eventually came to the stall that Bridie had described.

Tanmer had tensed up when he suddenly saw the Prince and his guards arrive.

"Are you called Tanmer?" Arthur enquired looking straight at the young man.

"Yes my lord that is my name. Can I help you?" Tanmer replied a little tremor in his voice.

"There are a reports that you served a Druid a couple of days ago?" Arthur asked.

Tanmer paused for a second. "A Druid?" he repeated.

Arthur could sense that he had the young man caught in a trap. He knew it could go two ways, either he would deny it outright which would mean Arthur becoming more belligerent. Or maybe Arthur could reason with the young man. He much preferred the second option, as he didn't feel that shouting at people was always for the best. His father he knew would choose the former. Suddenly Arthur realised that he could get a result by doing it his way.  
"Look I understand you are new here. You need to understand that the Druids are a menace to Camelot. They are a danger to law and order. By letting us have any information you are doing your duty to Camelot."

Tanmer had looked at the Prince his mind was in a haze. He had seen the Druid, a nice man he had only been too glad to help. But facing the Prince he suddenly realised the danger he had put himself into. How could he get himself out of it? He really didn't want to inform on the Druid, he had a lot of respect for them and their ways. But the stall actually belonged to his father, and if he lost the stall, his father would never forgive him. With a terrible feeling, he decided he had no other choice, he had to come clean.

"Yes my lord it is true a Druid came to me a couple of days ago. I am trying to get some herbs for him."

Arthur nodded his mind suddenly springing into action. "He is coming back for these supplies?" he asked.

"Yes tomorrow after two o'clock." Tanmer said with a fear of dread knowing what was coming next.

"You can help us catch him then." Arthur said. "Tell no one about this."

Tanmer nodded by now hating himself, at the time he had felt as though he was helping the man, now he was leading him to his possible death.

"I will say nothing my lord." He said.

Noticing the young man's sadness Arthur took a bit of pity on him.

"I know this seems harsh, but what you have done is the right thing. This way Camelot stays safe you will be free to continue your work here. Thank you for your information Tanmer."

Tanmer nodded at the Prince the words made no difference to him though. A couple of days ago he had taken the decision to help a man out of pity, but now he had just signed his death warrant. It would be his fault. For the first time he could see people's faces on him. They knew too what he had just done. His friends had warned him to stay away from Camelot, but when his father became sick he knew he had to step in. Suddenly his friends warnings about the place came back to haunt him. Why was it that by doing the right thing by his father, things could end up the way they just had he wondered?

Arthur had sworn the guards to secrecy over the plan the next day. They would take the Druid by surprise. By apprehending him he would prove to his father that he put the trails of Sophia behind him. As he walked back up to the castle he wanted to be excited by it. Yet something stopped him feeling it, somehow it just didn't seem right. The man had just stopped by for supplies, it wasn't as if he was planning to overthrow Camelot.

The Druids where a mysterious people to Arthur he knew little about them, other than his father hated them, and feared them. To Arthur it had always seemed pretty irrational. He'd had little experience of them in truth, where they really as bad as his father made out? He just didn't know, but like it or not he had a duty to perform. He also knew he was on trial where his father was concerned, as ever he had things to prove to him. He forced the negative feelings to the back of his mind, and concentrated on the task that lay ahead.

**A Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

Mordred and Kara had decided to spend their last afternoon together at their favourite place. As they walked in silence for once, Mordred's mind went back to the first time he'd taken his friend there. He laughed silently as he recalled Kara doing her little dance of delight as she saw the little clearing for the first time. It had been a moment of pure joy, and Mordred would never forget that as long as he lived.

That whole day had opened his eyes and mind to so much. He had gone from being a frightened and tense figure, to actually seeing the world for the first time, and all its possibilities. Kara had shown him how to live, and he had begun to shed his fears and to accept what and who he was. Now though once more it seemed that fate had stalked them here too. Mordred and his father where being forced to move to another camp, and he was still struggling to understand why that was. To Mordred's sadness so was Kara.

"Why do you have to go Mordred?" Kara asked tears not far away. To Kara the whole thing was irrational. Mordred had saved her life, and yet he was being treated like a criminal, when to her he was a hero.

"My father has decided Kara, I cannot persuade him otherwise." Mordred wished she would stop questioning him as he wanted the day to be special. But by now he knew his friend had a stubborn streak in her about some things.

"But by running away like this, it's as if you are guilty." Kara had argued.

Mordred agreed with her but then he thought back to the little argument he'd had with his father. He had put forward the same reasons Kara had just mentioned, and with the same passion and anger. He would never forget the look in his father's eyes as Mordred said the words. For a terrible moment he thought his father was about to cry. He had gathered himself though, and gently explained that it was for the best for both of them. It had left a scar on Mordred though, and from that moment on he was determined to trust his father's judgement. He knew deep down that he knew best. He must trust him, even if it did mean leaving Kara behind.

"Please Kara let's have a nice afternoon and not talk about this." He appealed to her.

Sensing Mordred's sadness Kara nodded. They held hands as they entered their little enchanted kingdom. Kara suddenly ran ahead as she came to her favourite hiding place, sitting on the big rock by the cave.

"Come and join me Mordred." She smiled  
Mordred did so, thankful that Kara was putting her sadness to one side now.

He watched as Kara reached forward and took hold of the chain around his neck.

"You're still wearing it." She said with a laugh.

"I'll always wear it that way it reminds me of you." He said.

"You're such a serious boy Mordred." Kara said looking at him gently. "It's like you're almost old before you're time."

Mordred by now was use to Kara's honest opinions. He remembered that to begin with she sometimes shocked him with her brutal honesty. Now though he saw it as a positive thing. So many people kept secrets from him, Kara had been a blessing as he felt they never had any secrets between them. They where totally what they were, no lies, no deceit, no pretending everything was alright. She had been a ray of sunshine in his brutal dreary world. She was a light that made the darkness of his world a place of colours and honesty. She had proved to him that he could yet strive for a life of normality, as she had shown him the way.

"I suppose it's because of the way we've been forced to move around." he replied remembering that she'd just said something to him. "Before you came along I've never had a friend."

"Well other's don't know what they've missed, you are a special person Mordred don't let anyone tell you any different." Kara said with a smile.

For a moment they smiled at each other, both feeling an intense feeling, yet neither quite understanding what it was about. As if wanting to break the tension Kara stood up and looked at the cave behind them.

"Have you ever been inside?" she asked Mordred.

"We can't go in there. It is full of spirits Tyrien said." Mordred argued feeling a bit fearful. He knew that Kara would get her way, she always knew how to. Reluctantly he followed her into the cave.

It was still light outside as they climbed into the entrance it took them a couple of seconds to get their bearings. Having got use to the reduced light Kara began to climb over the rocks. Her hands reached over to the walls on either side as she slowly guided her way, hearing Mordred struggling behind her.

"Look Mordred there is writing on the side of the walls. I wonder what language it is?" she asked.

Mordred attempted to read it, suddenly remembering the tale that Tyrien had told him of how the wizards and seers from years ago would line the caves with old spells and prophecies.

Kara laughed at Mordred's attempts to read the language.  
"Mordred you cannot read it, it's ancient very few can." She said.

"Tyrien told me about this. Some of these are spells from wizards who would drop in and leave their secrets to be discovered by the next wizard."

"Really?" Kara breathed. "My father once told me stories about this, that somewhere they stored all their literature. Just think this place has been here all the time we've come and we've not realised."

Mordred was suddenly not listening, as his eyes narrowed to a word scribed on the wall in front of him. There was no escaping it as his eyes looked at the word again. His mind went back to the night that Tyrien and him had looked at this ancient language. Mordred had been full of curiosity but to his annoyance Tyrien had been quite elusive about it's roots. In the end all he had got out of the seer's mouth was how Mordred could spell his name in the old language. As Mordred looked at it again there was no mistaking it was indeed his name, written on the wall of this cave. Yet that was all he could read.

A cold dread suddenly overtook Mordred. Tyrien would never allow Mordred to go into the cave and look. He would insist it was for his own protection, and in the end weary Mordred had agreed to never go into the cave. But now as he stood there and looked at the paragraph of old writing the only thing he could see was his name written in the mist of it. What was it he wondered? Was it a prophecy about him, was this the reason behind other people's fear of him? Suddenly hundreds of questions filled his mind. The air in the cave suddenly seemed to become thin, causing him to feel light headed, he knew he needed to get out quickly.

"We need to go Kara." He said suddenly.

"Mordred, we're not even half way through the cave." Kara argued.

"Please Kara we need to go. I need some fresh air."

Looking at him Kara could see the paleness of his face, and hear his breathing becoming suddenly heavy.

"Okay we'll leave Mordred." She said looking concerned at her friend.

They where soon out in the last of the sunshine of the day, after taking a brief rest they began their walk back to the camp. Mordred had to make a huge effort to listen to Kara's chatter, aware that this would be their last afternoon together, for who knew how long. Just before they had arrived at the camp, Kara had stopped and looking into Mordred's eyes had checked he was now okay.

"Sorry about that." Mordred had said hating to lie to Kara, "I just felt very short of breath, I had to get out of there."

"As long as you are okay now, you were so pale." She said a gentle smile on her face. Lifting the chain she'd given Mordred she softly kissed it before gently putting it back around his neck.  
Mordred eyed her curiously as she did it.

"I have blessed it." Kara explained. "It will keep you safe, and you always remember me."

"I will never forget you Kara." Mordred said softly taking her hand. "You will always be my special friend." He gently kissed her on her cheek. She looked at him for a long minute before throwing her arms around his neck.

"This isn't fair Mordred, sometimes I hate adults, they complicate everything." She cried tears falling down her face.

"Kara this was supposed to be a special day." Mordred said suddenly feeling useless and unable to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Kara sniffed. "I just can't bare the thought of never seeing you again."

"We will see each other again." Mordred insisted "I promise you, please be happy I don't want to cause you any sadness. I've loved our time together and thinking of us meeting again one day we keep me going."

Kara laughed "You sound like my dad."

Mordred's face dropped not knowing what to say.

"That's what makes you, you." Kara smiled.

Suddenly Kara's mother called her, looking back at her Kara sighed.

"I'd better go. Don't forget to say goodbye to me before you go." She said.

"I won't." Mordred watched Kara go, his heart suddenly as heavy as his mind. He needed to speak to his father, he walked back into the camp a familiar feeling of dread stalking him.

Cerdan smiled as Mordred appeared. "Did you have a nice day with Kara?"

Mordred nodded "We went to our little clearing the one by the cave." He replied.

"You both loved it there, didn't you?" Cerdan asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes it's very special. I remember Tyrien telling me all about it, how it was the place of old wizards and seers and things."

"Yes well we need to get dinner Mordred we have to leave early. We need to go to Camelot to pick up some supplies and that will be dangerous."

Mordred knew his father was trying to change the subject for some reason. But he was determined to say his piece.

"We went into the cave father. We saw the ancient writings, I saw my name on the cave. Why is my name on the cave?"

A feeling of pure dread entered Cerdan's mind, this was the moment he was dreading would happen. Part of him wanted to explode as he had warned his son to never enter the cave. But he knew it was too late, but what could he possibly say to him?

"You don't suppose you are the only Mordred in the world do you? Cerdan said desperately.

"Do all the other Mordred's have people forcing them out of camps, and hating them? Mordred asked.

He was desperate for his father to be honest with him, no matter how bad the truth. For too long he'd had things kept from him, Kara had shown him that keeping secrets never did anyone any good.

"Mordred please believe me I do not know anything about this." Cerdan said, going over to his son his bent onto his knees putting both hands on his shoulder. "Tomorrow Mordred we begin a new life. Once we have our supplies we can start away from here. We will have a free life in this other camp, it is very different to this one. We need to eat and sleep, we have an early start to make tomorrow." Cerdan kissed his son on the cheek.

**********  
Cerdan watched his son for the rest of the evening closely. He was quiet but he knew leaving Kara was making him sad. As he watched him get into his straw bed and close his eyes, he hated himself for lying to his son, but what choice did he have? To tell him what the prophecies said would be to rob Mordred off any chance of making a life for himself. No one deserved such a thing hanging over them. He would gladly do this to protect the only person who meant anything to him. One day Mordred would thank him for this choice, until then he had continue to guide him in the only way he could. By doing what he felt was right.

Mordred heard his father's breathing become more even as Cerden eventually found sleep. He sat up and thought of what his father had said to him. Cerdan had told Mordred everything he needed to know. By lying to him he knew his own fears where true, he was indeed the Mordred that was mentioned on the walls. The Mordred that people feared for whatever reason. He did not blame his father, he knew he was doing what the thought was best. But at least now he was beginning to understand that he was indeed different. In time he would learn what it was, but for now he must leave with his father and start their new life together.

Yawning he settled back down for some sleep. Just after dawn Cerdan and Mordred set off for Camelot to pick up their supplies. As they left the woods overhead a crow flew low over them. Mordred stopped for a second watching it with alarm.

"What's the matter?" Cerdan asked concerned.

Caught in two minds Mordred smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry he took me by surprise, that's all." He closed his eyes for a second hating to lie to his father.

As he followed Cerdan he had a sense of foreboding filled his mind. He ran forward and caught hold of his father's hand feeling suddenly frightened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Near Camelot**

Cerdan and Mordred had walked for many miles now. Cerdan could sense his son's tiredness as a couple of times he'd fallen behind. Each time Cerdan had allowed a brief stop. They had eaten most of their supplies by now; just a piece of bread each was left.

"Try and make it last, once we get to Camelot we can get some more food." Cerdan had smiled at his son.

Mordred had smiled back, pushing his blue cloak hood down he studied his father, before asking a question that had long had him curious.

"Why is Camelot dangerous for us?" he asked.

Cerdan remained briefly quiet before explaining, "Camelot is ruled by a man named Uther Pendragon. This man hates magic, well anything to do with magic. He fears it so anyone who has magic is not made welcome in Camelot."

"Why does he fear it?" Mordred asked suddenly desperate to talk.

"A lot of people fear what they don't understand Mordred. Magic can appear a frightening thing to those who do not possess it. It's like a fear of the unknown." He shrugged.

Mordred remained quiet for a second before saying in a quiet voice.

"Is it true to say we are risking our lives then, by going to Camelot."

Cerdan looked at his son, suddenly wondering how to explain it to him. He didn't want to frighten him any more than necessary. But at the same time Mordred needed to know the risks they were taking.

"Yes I suppose that is true. But I will be with you, we will not stop any longer than we have too. Once we pick up our supplies we will be off and away to our new life." He ended up smiling at Mordred. His son returned the smile but Cerdan could see the fear in his eyes as well.

Taking Mordred by the hand they set off again towards Camelot. Cerdan guessed it was but a couple of hours away, then they could put all the trouble behind them, and plan for the future.

**Camelot**

Arthur had just finished off telling his men about the plan to trap the Druid. Satisfied that his men understood what they where doing he went in search of Merlin, his useless servant. In the time that he and Merlin had known each other, Arthur had become familiar with the way that his servant would suddenly disappear on him, whenever he needed a word with him. Today had been no exception. While Arthur had gone around questioning everyone whether they'd seen him, he became aware of the look of amusement on people's faces as the young Prince hunted high and low for the half wit. Cursing under his breath, he suddenly heard a noise in his chambers, and he went and investigated.

"What are you doing?" Arthur said in an irritated voice.

Merlin stopped dusting and gave a familiar look over in Arthur's direction.

"Don't be making faces Merlin, I thought I asked you to do this yesterday?" he said picking up his sword from the table.

"I was in the process of doing it yesterday, then you gave me another job, and then another one. I ran out of time, unless you wanted me to do it when you where asleep." The servant remarked rolling his eyes.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "I don't know why I put up with you. Anyone else would off sacked you by now."

Merlin picked up the duster and grinned to himself continuing his task. "Um I often wonder about that myself."

"What about why I don't sack you?" The Prince asked thinking he'd caught Merlin out.

"No about why I put up with you sire." Merlin replied with a lob sided grin.

Arthur snorted "You put with me because you don't have any choice." He smiled.

"Ah I see." Merlin smiled

"Not that you'd know it the tone you take with me." Arthur said with a sudden sigh.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes." Merlin replied.

"Merlin do you always have to have the last word?" Arthur asked

"Well." Merlin began with a snigger.

"Don't bother answering that." Arthur barked. "Anyway I have a special job for you to do."

"Oh joy." Merlin muttered to himself. "Another one."

"There is a store room near the dungeons I need some boxes taking out and bringing into my chambers. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Well I'll do my best." Merlin said.

"And Merlin when I say today, I mean today not tomorrow or the next day." Arthur said with a weary resignation.

"I will go and see to it right away." Merlin said with a nod. Noticing that Arthur was taking his sword he asked curiously. "Are you going anywhere interesting?"

"I have a little task I need to do." Arthur said. "Don't let it concern you."

"Shouldn't I be going with you if it's away from the castle?" Merlin asked suddenly concerned.

"Merlin it may surprise you but I have managed on my own; long before you arrived in Camelot!" Arthur said in a light hearted exasperated tone.

"Well yes I realise that of course, but it's just the King_"

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him Merlin. Providing you don't let the secret out of course."

"I'll let you know I'm very good at keeping secrets sire." Merlin said with a grimace that Arthur didn't see, as the Prince was too busy laughing his head off.

Merlin watched as the Prince left the room his laugher following him down the corridor. Left on his own Merlin murmured to himself "If only you knew."

**Outside Camelot**

Cerdan and Mordred had by now left the forest behind and where on the long road that led to Camelot. All of a sudden they where regularly passing people on the road, Mordred noticed his father had tensed somewhat. For Mordred he found the prospect of seeing people after the secrecy of the Druid camp a liberating experience.

Mordred's eyes where everywhere. Mostly they had seen people making their way to the market. But once some Knights rode by and Cerdan had pulled Mordred protectively amongst a group of people. Mordred had never seen the Knights before, and it somehow thrilled him, despite everything. They looked so smart with their red and grey uniform with the crest of Camelot on their capes that flew behind them.

As they walked down the hill Cerdan and Mordred could see the entrance to the lower town. The closer they got to it the busier the road became. Even now Cerdan was thinking ahead, just in case they ran into any problems. There were plenty of people around that they could take cover in, should the worst come to the worst. Cerdan made sure he kept smiling at his son, pulling him protectively too him, every now and then.

They where now yards away from the entrance, and were lost in a swirl of people. For Mordred this was a mixture of emotions, both exciting and frightening to him at the same time. He had pulled his hood over his head as his father had requested him and he touched the hood, as if afraid that it would fall down and the whole world would see him for what he was, a Druid in Camelot.  
As if sensing his son's nervousness Cerdan smiled down at him and put his hand around Mordred's head, leading his son through the various colourful and busy stalls. Cerdan's only plan was to get to the stall as soon possible so they could make haste their departure from Camelot. Looking ahead suddenly the familiar face of Tanmer came into view, and Cerdan escorted his son to the stall.

**Basement, Camelot**

Merlin sighed and dusted himself down it would appear that nobody had been into the store room for years. Yet something else that Arthur had failed to warn him about the warlock thought with irritation.

Finding the boxes that Arthur had wanted bringing into his chambers quite easily, he began the task of taking them up to Arthur's room; that in itself was a huge job, as the boxes appeared to be wider than the doors. Merlin found himself having to manoeuvre the boxes through the door at a haphazard angle. Checking that no one was about he decided to use an extra bit of help. As his eyes turned orange the boxes suddenly became more slender, which enabled him to get the boxes through relatively easily, doing the job in a lot less time, than he had first anticipated. Making sure that he locked the door, and feeling pleased with himself at having a few moments to himself, he decided to sneak back to his chambers.

**At the Stall in the Lower Market**

Cerdan looked around before making his way over to the stall. As he moved around his senses acute, he looked around for any sign of danger. He had noticed that there seemed to be more guards around than the first time he'd come to Camelot, that made him feel extra alert. If they managed to get hold of the supplies now he worked out they could be out of Camelot and on their way to their new camp with just a few hours of daylight still left. With luck they could make the camp by tomorrow lunchtime. Then the new life he had promised his precious son.

Satisfied that no one was watching them he approached Tanmer. The young man had seen them straight away. As Cerdan moved closer, his senses tensed up suddenly, something was wrong, he could tell by how nervous the young man seemed. Preparing to leave quickly if need be; he approached the stall and checking around him before he spoke.

"Have you our supplies we must leave Camelot as quickly as possible."

"I have everything you asked for." Tanmer replied then he looked at Cerdan with regret and said quietly "I'm sorry."

Before Tanmer had even apologised Cerdan was ushering Mordred under the table, as suddenly guards came running after them. As they ran Cerdan pulled a whicker basket to the floor causing items to fall at the following guard's almost causing a couple to fall. He knew it would not detain them for long. He desperately looked around him, anxious that Mordred could keep up with him.

"Run ahead Mordred." Cerdan cried pushing his son through the market stalls. As he said that he could hear guards behind them. Crowds of people parted as Cerdan and Mordred ran for their lives, behind him Cerdan could hear the guards. He desperately looked around him for some form of escape. There seemed to be no obvious route for them to take. Cerdan looked around in sheer despair, like an animal that had been cornered. As he looked ahead he saw the white towers of Camelot rising up above, like a phoenix out of the ashes.

This was the place he had been brought up as a Druid to fear. It was a place that could only mean death for anyone of his kind. Yet as he sensed the guards gaining on him, it seemed to be the only answer for them. He urged Mordred to keep on running ahead, yet just as they ran along the drawbridge, a guard came out of nowhere a sword in his hand, slicing at Mordred and cutting him so hard he cried out in pain. Cerdan instinctively raised his hand and cried out a spell, that simultaneously sent the man flying through the air banging into the wall.

Cerdan knew he had but seconds to save his precious son, he crouched down and held Modred looking into his eyes with emotion threatening to overcome pointed to the narrow door that led into the courtyard and said

"Run Mordred. Run."

For a split second Mordred starred at his father with disbelief, the look broke Cerdan's heart in two.

"Run." Cerdan repeated, Mordred needed no other encouragement and took off towards the door.

As Mordred moved towards the door Cerdan raised his hand and shouted "Abbanna ati." Suddenly the door began to close.

Cerdan stood and waited for the guards to arrive the only thing he could see in that moment was the look of heartbreak on Mordred's face, as the door slowly closed on him. As the door finally shut two guards grabbed hold of Cerdan and pulled him away, but he felt nothing other than the pain of being parted from the only person who mattered to him. As he was escorted away suddenly he saw the face of Jayall, and tears streamed down his face, as he realised he would not be able to keep the promise he had made to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Camelot**

Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers when he first heard the voice. Not so much a voice as a scream that tore through his mind almost knocking him off his feet. He wondered at first if he was hearing things, as he couldn't see anyone. Just as he was about to dismiss what he'd heard, he suddenly heard it again. But this time he heard the voice actually speaking.

_"Help."_

It sounded like a child's voice. Merlin looked up and down the corridor, there was no one around other than him. He ran down the steps and entered the court yard outside.

_"Help me please."_

Concentrating he tried to track where the voice was coming from. He looked around. There where guards moving around obviously looking for someone. He scanned the area with his eyes his determination and focus taking over. The guards appeared to be in much agitation, stopping carts and looking inside them, asking people questions. Who on earth are they looking for Merlin wondered to himself. Then suddenly the voice sounded again.

_"Please you have to help me."_

Merlin desperately looked around again, attempting to find the voice. Most the people were in the middle of the courtyard in the sunshine. He scanned his eyes over to the shadows, looking hard and urging himself to find where the voice was coming from. He frowned as he still struggled to trace it, then all of a sudden he saw him. A little boy in a blue cloak the hood pulled over his face; hiding by the side of a barrel. His eyes focussed onto the boy, as the boy starred back at Merlin.

As Merlin starred something strange happened, something he could not quite understand. It was a feeling, such a strong feeling almost like a connection as if the two of them were being pulled in the same direction. It made Merlin feel strange, in fact he was struggling to work out what he was feeling at all. But he knew he must find out what was going on.

_"They're searching for me."_ The boy said, his eyes never leaving Merlin's face.

"_Why are they after you?"_

Merlin asked his voice seeming strange to himself. He didn't even know he could speak telepathically. The whole experience was very weird to him.

_"They're going to kill me."_ The boy's voice was by now becoming desperate.

Merlin wondered what he should do? He had no idea what could off happened to the boy. Why on earth would the guards be looking for someone so young? It made no sense to him at all. He reached a snap decision then, he knew this boy had magic just like Merlin. He felt he had a duty to help him in any way he could.

He had seen with his own eyes how harsh and judgemental the King could be. The boy just by having magic was in real danger. Merlin shuddered as he remembered his first day in Camelot and seeing the magician being executed. Could he really leave this young boy to the mercy of Uther? No matter what he'd done Merlin knew he had no choice.

He looked around the court yard at where the numerous guards were still searching everything that moved. He waited until there was a sllight lull in activity. He knew he would have to get the child out quickly, there was every chance they would be seen. He tried to think where he could take him. Suddenly a group of guards where surrounding a man with a cart full of hay, throwing questions at him.

Merlin moved over to the side of the castle positioning himself inside a doorway. Checking again that the guards were still occupied with the old man, he looked over to the boy and connected with him again.

_"This way. Run, run."_Merlin commanded. Merlin tried to stay hidden in the door way as the young boy scampered across the yard his cloak billowing behind him. Before long the guards had seen him, and gave chase.

"Over here." One of the guards shouted, and went in pursuit of the boy.

After what seemed like an age the boy arrived in front of Merlin. The warlock grabbed hold of Mordred's hand and pulled him up the stairs. As they got to the top and were running along the corridor, Merlin could hear the voices of the guards chasing after them. He reached the end of the corridor not knowing which way to go, then he realised the guards would automatically come this way. He pulled Mordred back and ran up some more stairs. His mind was in panic, he could only think of getting some were that they could hide.

Seeing the door of Morgana's chambers ahead of him, he burst through it. The door flying open so suddenly took Morganna and Gwen by surprise. Morgana was sitting by her mirror, having a girly chat with Gwen, she stopped and turned round to Merlin in annoyance.

"Merlin have you forgotten how to knock?" she said.

"I didn't know what to do. The guards are after him." Merlin pushed Mordred forward so the boy was in front of him.

Morganna was stunned for a moment, then she looked at Mordred her eyes narrowing in shock, the boy starred back at her his blue eyes wide and innocent. She had never seen eyes so blue as his. Morganna caught her breath, as if unable to function.

Something about this little boy melted her heart. Suddenly she had an overwhelming desire to protect him. It seemed crazy that within a couple of seconds of meeting him she could feel so strongly, but in that moment she knew she would do anything to help him.

Suddenly a knock at the door forced her to focus. Thinking quickly she pointed over to the corner of her chambers.

"Over there." She commanded to Merlin as he pulled Mordred along after him, shutting the curtain behind them.

Morganna attempted to compose herself and went over to the door. A guard stood there, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady." He said nervously. "We're searching for a young Druid boy."

"I haven't seen anyone." Morgana assured him with a smile. "It is only me and my maid." She said looking behind her at a silent Gwen.

"You'd best keep your door locked until we find him." The guard said.

"Yes of course." Morgana smiled. "Thank you."

Morgana quickly closed the door, and along with Gwen hurried over to the curtain where a collapsed Mordred was lying in Merlin's arms. As Merlin lifted his hand from the boy's side it was covered in blood. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looked at each other with stunned disbelief.

**Dungeon in the Basement**

Cerdan had been in the dungeon for a few hours now. He paced helplessly his mind on his son. Had he managed to evade capture he wondered to himself? It didn't help that he could hear the guards trying to hunt him down, as if he was some animal, not a mere child.

Not for the first time Cerdan berated himself for bringing Mordred into Camelot. Why didn't he leave him hiding in the forest? Did it really matter that it would of meant them travelling for one more day. He had been so determined to get to the new camp quickly, that he hadn't considered the dangers properly in them both coming to Camelot. It was a mistake he would never forgive himself for. He continued to pace frantically, trying to listen out as to what was going on outside. He could only pray that someone would take pity on Mordred and try and shelter him.

It was then that he heard it, a cry from one of the guards, "over there." Cerdan closed his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks. Mordred my poor Mordred he thought to himself. He slowly fell down onto the ground as tears poured down his face.

Arthur made his way to the dungeon, still disbelieving that the guards had not yet tracked down the little boy. Where could an injured little boy get to he wondered to himself.

Then suddenly a feeling of disgust passed into his mind. Here he was lamenting the fact that a child, a mere child had escaped him? He wondered about himself in that moment. To him it didn't feel right, to hunt a child who had done nothing wrong other than to be born a Druid.

It was a sentiment he knew his father would not share with him. Uther often raged on about the Druids wanting to overthrow Camelot. It was a subject Arthur had never really understood.

If the Druids where really the danger his father claimed, how come they hadn't already tried to? The Druids that Arthur had come across mainly seemed to be quiet and very secretive. He didn't sense from them an immediate danger either to himself or to Camelot.

Uther though was a different matter, and Arthur knew anything other than the boy's capture would be considered an absolute failure on the part of his son. Arthur took a breath as he unlocked the door of the dungeon where the boys father sat, looking totally dejected and broken.

For a second Arthur looked at him and felt an immense sense of pity for him. In that moment Arthur didn't see a Druid but merely a father worried sick for his child. It was Arthur reflected a situation where there would be no winners.

But despite everything feeling so wrong to him, Arthur knew he would have to find the boy. He closed the door behind him softly, standing in front of the man.

Cerdan stood up quickly, expecting the worse and wanting to be told as soon as possible, so he could get his mouring started.

"You have news for me?" Cerdan asked quietly searching Arthur's face.

"Your son is not captured." Arthur said. "We are still looking for him."

There was a pause for a second between them. Cerdan's mind was suddenly in a whirl. He'd been expecting the worse possible news, but it seemed that someone had indeed answered his prayer. He gave a silent prayer of thanks, and hoped Mordred would be lucky and somehow escape his fate.

Cerdan looked at Arthur more closely. The young man had surprised him in a way. Knowing of how arrogantly Uther ruled and sacrificed people he had expected his son to of been made from the same cloth. Yet he caught an unmistakable sense of compassion in Arthur's blue eyes.

"But you will continue to hunt my son as if he were an animal?" Cerdan said, wanting to test the young man that stood before him.

Arthur thought for a second before answering.

"I don't pretend for a minute to enjoy it, whatever you might think." He said already becoming surprised at how much he was confessing to a complete stranger. "But I must do my duty for my father. He would not understand anything else." Even to Arthur's ears this seemed hollow somehow.

"Look at me." Cerdan said a slight exasperation in his voice. "Do I really look like an enemy of Camelot?"

Arthur didn't answer but stood routed to the spot, his mind curiously questioning his current situation. By the time he'd found his voice again his argument sounded unconvincing even to himself.

"My father rules harshly sometimes but he is a fair King. He sometimes has to make difficult decisions –"

"Your father rules by fear." Cerdan said passionately, suddenly the injustice of his situation ripping him open. "Hunting a child because he is born a Druid. Judging a whole community because they are different. Where is the fairness in that, please tell me."

"He has his reasons for disliking magic." Arthur said his sense suddenly coming alive for a moment. "His experiences I lost my mother to magic."

"I am sorry for the loss of your mother." Cerdan said, "But magic in itself is rarely the reason for such a loss."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked curious all of a sudden. It was not as if he got anything from his father, about his mother's death.

"It is not magic that corrupts, but individuals. Magic is a pure form it is the centre of the world, and everything in it." Cerdan looked at the young man in front of him, suddenly curiously sorry for him in a way he could not understand."

"One day you will be King. Think about what you would like when that day happens. Is it a world where everyone is living together freely. Or one where fear still stalks the land amongst the fringes? I have sensed from you something your father has never had. Please don't waste what goodness you've been given."

Arthur looked at Cerdan for a moment, and suddenly a look of respect passed between the two men, on opposite sides. Arthur knew that the other man had sensed Arthur's own unease at what he was being asked to do. Yet instead of bitterness the man had offered heartfelt advice.

Arthur instinctively knew that the man who stood before him was a good man, whose only crime was to be born into another way of life from his own. He also knew that much of what the Druid had said was indeed true. Camelot was far from a happy and united Kingdom.

"I must ask you what you where doing here?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I was merely picking up some supplies. My son and I were moving on to another camp that is all."

Arthur nodded believing instantly that the Druid had told the truth. He paused at the dungeon door.

"I'm truly sorry it has ended this way for you and your son." Arthur said.

"So am I. I just pray that he may yet get away, and someone will take pity on a child that now has lost both his mother and father."

All of a sudden Arthur felt the need to leave and let a man who knew his own fate was almost here, a chance to mourn for himself over his sad losses.

As the door closed and the key locked Cerdan was left to his own company again. He closed his eyes helplessly. Suddenly he felt weary how he wished tomorrow was already here, so that he could be reunited with his lovely Jayall.

He knew his son's fate was in the hand of the gods now, as he closed his eyes he blessed his boy's memory and fell into a restless and emotional sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin felt exhausted suddenly. Morgana and Gwen had taken over nursing Mordred. The two girls had cleaned Mordred's wound up. He was wrapped in a blanket sleeping behind the curtain, watched by a fretting Morgana. Gwen had promised to take his blood stained shirt away and wash at her house.

"What are we to do?" Merlin asked his tiredness threatening to overcome him.

"You need to go back to your chambers Merlin." Morgana insisted.

"But." Merlin argued

"They will continue to search for the little boy." Morgana said, " It is going to be vital that none of us act any differently than normal. You look exhausted Merlin. Go back to your chambers and you too Gwen you go home."

"But Morgana you can't manage on your own here." Gwen said.

"I'll be fine, you both need to get some rest I'll see you both tomorrow. Now go on I will keep an eye on him."

Merlin and Gwen exchanged glances. Both of them knew better than to argue with Morgana when she was like this. It had seemed to Gwen in particular that from the moment Morgana had seen the boy, she was a completely different person. She had an almost paternal feeling for the boy that had Gwen concerned. She had never seen Morgana so protective of someone.

"Make sure you get some sleep too my lady." Gwen insisted at the door.

Morgana smiled at Gwen's concern. "Of course I will. I will see you tomorrow.

Morgana watched as the door closed behind Gwen. In actual fact she had no intention of sleeping tonight. The little boy had touched her in a way that she couldn't explain to herself never mind anyone else. She moved and sat by him softly pushing back a piece of hair that dangled over his face.

All of a sudden her emotions were all over the place. Recently she had struggled to even get a decent night's rest. Her dreams had become more frightening to her. Gaius's potions were not working she had started to feel isolated among her own and she wondered at times if she'd ever manage to get a normal night's rest again. But all her concerns about herself disappeared as she looked down at the boys face.

Here he was all alone, being hunted by Uther and his guards. What sort of man would hunt a child she wondered bitterly. At times she disliked the man she thought of as a father. He was such a confusing man to her. On the one hand he could look after someone else's child like he had her, and yet the other side to him made her shudder. She worried about how they would get the boy away from Camelot. But at the same time she had no regret for helping him. She could never bear to see anyone put to death, never mind an innocent child. She would do everything in her power to protect the boy and return him to his people.

Next morning Uther was getting Druid had been captured and was awaiting execution but he couldn't believe than the injured boy was still at large. What on earth was his son playing at he wondered, his annoyance rising as he thought about it. How could he of failed to catch an injured boy, just as he was about to explode at some stuttering councillor, Arthur strode into the throne room.

"Well?" Uther commanded "What did the Druid have to say?" he asked impatiently.

"It seems that him and the boy were in Camelot collecting some supplies, for their journey to another camp in the area." Arthur replied.

"And the boy?" Uther demanded.

"We are still to track him down sire." Arthur admitted feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I don't believe it." Uther muttered

"Maybe he has already left the city." Arthur shrugged.

Uther laughed, "Arthur the boy was hit how could he evade the guards? He must be out there somewhere. I insist you find him as soon as possible"

Arthur reddened knowing his father was right.

"The Druid will be executed this afternoon. I want the boy found as well and brought to justice." Uther demanded his hands on his hips.

"Yes father." Arthur said quietly before turning around and leaving quickly.

**Morgana's Chambers**

Morgana and Merlin looked out of the window. Below them in the square the Druid was being led out for his execution. By now a big crowd had gathered around the execution point. The atmosphere was extremely tense, Morgana kept looking at the boy. He was fully awake his chest unclothed she could clearly see his Druid mark. Suddenly the voice of Uther Pendragon took over the gathering.

"People of Camelot the person before you is accused of using magic and enchantments. In this Kingdom there can only be one sentence for such a crime. Death. We are still searching for the boy. Be in no doubt whoever is harbouring him will be caught and tried for treason. I want this to be a warning to the whole Kingdom, there is no place in Camelot for magic."

*******  
**In the Courtyard**

Cerdan looked at the King above him, he was somehow everything that he expected him to be. Big, opinionated and a face that seemed to lack both life and compassion. He had seen it before in others who feared magic, a feeling that somehow they were in danger for little reason. If he was to die he was determined to make his point.

"Let your fear of magic turn to hate." He proclaimed staring straight at Uther "I pity you."

Uther looked at Cerden for a long while, with nothing but disgust on his face.

Cerdan was pushed down so his face rested on the pyre. The executioner raised his axe.

For a brief second Cerdan relaxed, soon he would be away from all the strife and battles he'd been forced to face in life. An elder he respected once told him in the minute before death the world would suddenly become a place of peace. For a brief second Cerdan shared it, then suddenly nothing as the axe came down.  
******

M**organa's Chambers**

From her window Morgana could bear the scene no longer.

"I can't take this." She said to Merlin and hurried over to the boy. It was impossible to read his emotions. He was wide eyed, staring hard out ahead of him. Morgana longed to be able to speak to him, to assure him that everything would be alright even in this most horrible of situations. But she didn't even know his name. She sat by him and pulled him over to her, her face resting on his head.

Mordred could feel the girl resting on him lightly as he sat there. He could think of nothing other than his father though. What was he thinking he wondered in this moment, that he knew was his last. Mordred wanted to shout out about the unfairness of it all. He and his father were going away for a new life together. He had left his dear friend Kara for this new life. How he longed to be sitting by her in their special place now.

He had not uttered a word since his conversation with Emrys. He looked briefly at him again. He had known right from the start that the boy was Emrys. Just like Tyrien had said those few years ago. He would recognise Emrys from the moment that he met him, and he had. He had sensed his power and connected to it. Now his future was in his hands, and with fear he wondered what it would be.

Merlin continued to watch from the window as the executioner's axe came down on the Druids neck. He moved his head away from the scene as the dull thud connected, squirming inside just as he had that first day in Camelot when he'd seen his first execution.

All of a sudden a shatter of glass occurred and he watched in horror as fragments of the mirror flew across the room. His eyes where drawn to the young boy, who had briefly screamed and caused the mirror to smash. The act had left Merlin in shock for a minute. That the boy was close to the man outside Merlin had not doubted, but this was the first time he had seen any power from the boy. It had been mighty.

He and Morgana exchanged glances of shock as they surveyed the scene before them. Glass was everywhere. The boy's face had a look of extreme annoyance and emotional upset on it. Not for the first time Merlin wondered exactly who he was?

He bent down and began picking up the glass, casting small looks at the boy as he did so. The child continued to stare ahead. He had shed no tears despite his loss. Merlin wondered if that was healthy. His mother Hunith had always encouraged Merlin to not be afraid to show emotion. But it seemed to him that the boy was a very different animal to himself.

He watched as Morgana continued to fuss over Mordred. There was no doubting it he could sense that Morgana had a close bond with the boy. He was always aware that she had a natural compassion inside her, despite her constant fighting with Arthur. Yet the feeling she had developed so quickly for the boy was a major surprise to Merlin.

Merlin slipped back to his chambers exhausted but still quietly troubled with the incident he had seen with the boy. He didn't feel he could say much about that to Gaius, but he had to admit to being curious about the Druids as a people. He had little doubt that Gaius would know something. Once they'd finished dinner, he quietly asked the question.

"What do you know about the Druids?" Merlin asked hoping it sounded casual.

"They are a people who live their lives in secrecy. That is especially true since Uther has been hunting them. They tend to live quietly in camps in the forest."

"I see." Merlin said still longing to know more.

"Why do you want to know?" Gaius asked suddenly.

"I was just curious." Merlin said, but suddenly the atmosphere had changed between them.

"Don't tell me you've got involved somehow Merlin." Gaius said in an exasperated tone.

"No." Merlin argued wondering not for the first time how Gaius could almost live inside Merlin's mind.

"Merlin considering your secret you are a very bad liar." Gaius grumbled.

Merlin sighed suddenly realising he would have to confess at least to part of the situation.

"I heard the boy crying out." Merlin said.

"I see." Gaius said stopping his writing and looking over at his ward.

"It was like he was talking inside my head." Merlin said reliving the strange moment again.

"The Druids look for children who have such abilities. They take them on as apprentices." Gaius explained. "I cannot stress enough Merlin you must take care or else you could be in serious trouble."

"Oh you don't need to worry about me Gaius." Merlin said with a laugh, "I can keep out of trouble."

"I know exactly what you are like Merlin. You need to be careful or it could be you facing the executioner's axe next." Gaius said starring hard at the young warlock.

Merlin breathed in hard knowing as ever his mentor had a point. Whether he liked it or not he was up to his neck in it now. He still didn't know anything more about the Druid boy in Morgana's chambers. As he climbed into bed the last thing he saw again was the mirror smashing. Who on earth was the little boy he wondered, a boy who had so much power and had unleashed it so suddenly? He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

*****  
The next morning Merlin popped across to Morgana's chambers. Gwen let him in giving him a concerned look. He went straight over where Morgana was sitting by the boy.

"How is he today?" he asked.

"Not very good I think he has lost a lot of blood. He seems very pale and he's not spoken a word to me." She said sadly.

Gwen busied herself changing Morgana's bed, she eventually left the room and Merlin suddenly found himself alone with Morgana.

Looking at her Merlin noticed she had lines under her eyes. It seemed to Merlin as if the boy had come to mean something very important to Morgana. But what he wondered? He still had a certain unease about him, yet as he looked at him he agreed that he didn't look very well.

"What are we going to do about him?" Merlin asked.

"We must get him back to his people." Morgana remarked looking back at the boy who by now had fallen into a twitchy sleep.

Merlin laughed suddenly, "You know that day I brought the boy here, I wasn't sure how you would react." He said, his smile suddenly disappearing as he saw a scowl on her face appear.

"Oh you mean you thought I would hand you both over to Uther?" she asked crossly.

"No." Merlin assured her "I didn't mean that." He cursed himself for his careless words. "But you helping the boy, you took a real risk."

Morgana looked at Merlin sadly "I would not see a child killed. I mean what harm has he done, he's just a child."

"Uther doesn't think that." Merlin said.

"Well he is wrong, Merlin." She remarked with conviction.

Suddenly Merlin was beginning to feel excited. Not in his wildest dreams had he expected to hear her come out with such a thing. He looked at her in wonder longing to continue their conversation.

"You think so?" he breathed.

"What if you are born with magic inside you Merlin. What then?" she asked looking directly at him for a moment. "You can't help but be what you are."

For a second Merlin just looked at her, he suddenly wanted to hug her as a burst of emotion entered him. Just for asking the very questions that he himself had asked so many times in his own past, as he struggled to understand what his powers were for.

He had suffered so many days of isolation from his friends and family. It did not matter how much love they showed him they could never understand what it felt like to be him. Only someone with magic could hope to appreciate such a thing. In that moment he sensed he had found the kindred spirit he'd been looking for. Someone else who understood what having magic was all about.

Except of course he could not confess it to Morgana. In that moment it seemed a tragedy. Here they were both as lost as each other and yet he couldn't reach out and guide her in the way he wanted. He briefly closed his eyes and cursed the world for all its pain and complications. Must his destiny continue to hinder his life in this way he wondered.

Suddenly Morgana's voice brought him into the present again.

"Anyway why did you decide to help him?"

He paused he could lie to her of course, but after their brief conversation he felt the least she deserved was the truth.

"It was a decision I made very quickly." He admitted. "It didn't seem right to leave him."

Morgana nodded and gave him a brief smile.

"We must nurse him better and make plans to get him back to the Druids." Morgana whispered.

Merlin turned at the door. "I will help in every way I can."

"Morgana smiled "Thank you Merlin."

*****  
That evening Morgana was dining with Uther. Her mind was still on the boy sleeping away in her room. But she knew that she must continue to act perfectly natural in front of Uther and Arthur. Neither were fools they would both realise if she suddenly acted out of character.

As if sensing her unease suddenly she heard Uther's voice drift across the table at her.

"Are you feeling alright Morgana. You seem very quiet." Uther remarked looking at his ward very carefully/

"Thank you my lord I am well. Just a bit tired." She assured him with a smile.

"I was just checking up on you." Uther said continuing to stare at her.

"I am grateful for your concern. But I assure you I am fine."

Morgana was grateful that Arthur had suddenly chosen to walk through the door at that moment. She watched the scene between father and son very closely, sensing that she could use it for her advantage.

"Have you got the boy yet?" Uther asked impatience in his voice.

"I have to admit we still have to find him. I feel that he may already of left." Arthur stated suddenly feeling ravenous at the sight of the food on the table.

Uther looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"You mean to say that a boy who is injured has managed to escape from you and the Knights. Someone is hiding him Arthur you must double your efforts to find him and bring the perpetrators to justice." Uther declared.

"He is just a boy father." Arthur argued finding it all pointless suddenly. "What harm can he do?"

"He is a Druid and he is a danger to the Kingdom." Uther insisted.

"The Druids would like to take over your father's Kingdom." Morgana suddenly entered the conversation, looking straight at Arthur.

"I didn't realise you were such an expert in matters of state." Arthur snapped at Morgana. Morgana secretly smiled to herself knowing Arthur had bitten.

"Morgana's right Arthur. I want you to try harder go out and search again. The boy must be found." Uther demanded.

Arthur sighed to himself. "Yes father." He walked from the room giving Morgana a hard look on the way out.

Morgana grinned as the door shut. If only getting the boy back to his people was as easy as winding up Arthur, she thought to herself. Now the hard work was to begin.

**Morgana's Chambers**

For the second night running Morgana slept near to where the Druid boy lay. She listened to the youngster's uneven breathing. She had failed to get him eating the food that Gwen had brought into her chambers. She was also aware of how pale and drawn he looked.

"He looks even paler than before Gwen." She remarked to her maid worry in each word.

"He has had a terrible shock my lady. It would affect anyone. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can help you and make sure you get some sleep too." Gwen offered.

"No Gwen you must go home. I will be fine I promise you." Morgana assured her maid pushing her towards the door.

Gwen looked at her with worried eyes, she had never seen her mistress in such a way before. The young boy had taken over her life, with every minute being spent looking after him or fretting over him. She also knew that Morgana would not get any sleep.

Gwen could already see lines under her eyes. She had known that Morgana would not let her stay, she had such an independent spirit about her. It was one of the qualities that Gwen most admired about her.

But at the same time it was what also made her stubborn in the extreme as well. Sighing Gwen gave one more look at Morgana as the young woman went over to the boy. Shaking her head she hoped desperately that next morning would find both Morgana and the boy looking much better.

Mordred opened his eyes, once again he could see the concerned green eyes looking at him. It had been the same from the moment that he and Morgana had met. That first moment Mordred could see the generous and caring compassion of the woman who had fussed over him. He knew her name was Morgana and that she was important, because of how Emrys and the maid addressed her. He also thought she was lovely. He had no memory of his mother, but he felt that she was just like this woman who continued to look after him. Mordred struggled to eat or feel anything much. His father's death still painfully etched inside his mind.

Why had the fates chosen to be so unfair he wondered bitterly. He had never met his mother and now his father too was gone from his life. He wondered if he would ever get to see Kara again. He fingered his chain constantly. Mordred longed for it to fill his mind with Kara's kind face again. But all he felt was mind numbing emptiness. He didn't want to eat, even though he felt guilty for the worry he was causing this woman who continued to care for him so determinedly.

He not only felt guilty but his wound was also beginning to hurt him. He could feel his temperature rising, he longed to tell her, but instead he fell into a sleep that soon had turned into a high fever.

As Morgana felt the boy's forehead she was shocked at just how hot he felt. Running for a bowl of cold water she frantically ran a cloth over his face trying to get the fever down. All night she ran around like a mad thing, her only thought was too make sure the boy survived the night. She was feeling far from rosy herself but she cared nothing for her own health. The boy had to live she said to herself whatever else he had to live. She would never forgive herself if he didn't. By next morning she felt exhausted and severely emotional as the boy showed no improvement.

She willed him to get better, feeling tears of frustration in her eyes. She couldn't lose him not now she had tried so hard to keep him alive. By seven o'clock next morning she was still sitting next to him soothing his forehead with a cloth.

Gwen had come in to find her there, one look at her drawn mistress told her everything she needed to know. She reached a decision.

"I will go and find Merlin." Gwen said. "Will you please try and rest."

"We need a doctor for him Gwen. I won't let him die."

The look on Morgana's face broke Gwen's heart. She ran from the room soon coming across Merlin together they ran to Morgana's chambers. 


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin checked there was no one about then ran down the corridor towards Morgana's chambers. The report that Gwen had given him about the Druid boy had worried him acutely. He knew that every day the boy was in the castle, would bring more danger for all of them.

It wasn't just about the Druid boy either that had his head pounding. If what Gwen had told him about Morgana's state of mind was true Merlin feared there could be more trouble ahead. The bond between the Druid boy and Uther's ward was clear for all to see. Merlin worried that Morgana might become too emotionally attached to the boy, and take even more risks that could endanger them even more.

Yet for all of this, Merlin still felt he had done the only thing he could. The temper of Uther that he had witnessed that very morning had told him that. Merlin was grateful that the search for the boy had meant less time with Arthur at least for the time being.

Merlin checked no one was around and knocked on the door. The door opened and Gwen met him with a worried expression on her face. Merlin tried to reassure his friend with a brief smile.

He went over to where the boy was a concerned Morgana still mopping his brow trying to bring down the boys temperature. He didn't have to be a physician to see how sick the boy was looking. It alarmed Merlin no end. He put his hand on the boy's sweaty and hot forehead.

"He's so hot. How long has he been this bad?" Merlin asked.

"All night I've been trying to keep his temperature down. I think his wound could be infected. We need to get a physician to him." Morgana said

Merlin could feel his face go suddenly red at the prospect of involving Gaius. After last night he was in no doubt that his mentor would be severely angry, if Merlin was forced to admit he'd lied to him.

"We can't involve Gaius it way too dangerous." Merlin remarked

"We need to get him out of Camelot." Morgana reasoned "We can't if he is like this."

Suddenly Merlin hit upon an idea. He could treat the boy himself. Surely with all of Gaius's books in his chambers he would be able to find out how to treat the boy.

"I'll do it myself." He proclaimed.

"Merlin you are not a physician. We need some one who knows what he's doing." Morgana said her voice rising, which took both Gwen and Merlin by surprise.

"I am learning from Gaius and I'm sure I can find out how to treat a wound like this." Merlin insisted.  
For a second there was almost a stand-off between Merlin and Morgana, as each eyed the other one. Merlin could feel his heart beating as he realised he was taking on the King's ward. But suddenly Morgana appeared to relent, and nodded as she did so Merlin could see traces of tears in her tired eyes.

Suddenly he felt an enormous compassion for her. Despite his fears as to how obsessive Morgana had become he could understand in that moment that like him; she was just desperate to do what was right. He was determined to cure the boy, and then they could get him out of the castle, and away from Camelot.

Merlin ran back to his chambers luckily Gaius was out on a visit to a patient in the lower town. Before long he had scrambled up onto the ledge looking for one of Gaius's medical books. Finding one that looked promising he jumped down and put it on the table. Impatiently turning the pages he eventually came to what looked like a promising treatment.

Next job was finding where Gaius kept all of the ingredients. He searched furiously for the potions that were needed. He was sure that deep down Gaius had a logical system for how he stored his herbs away. But right now he could not understand it. Cursing under his breath he pulled out various cupboards and drawers; in a desperate search for the various herbs that he required.

After wasting a good half hour he had eventually rounded up everything that was needed. Putting it all in a bag, he hid the book and ran out of the room, making sure that Arthur was not on the prowl, he arrived back into Morgana's chambers.

"I thought you wouldn't be long." Morgana said worry still in her eyes.

"Sorry you haven't seen the way that Gaius stores his herbs." Merlin muttered under his breath.

Merlin could sense how tense Morgana was, which didn't help his nerves one bit. He could feel his hands shaking as he began to mix the potion. He decided that it may be better to keep Morgana occupied, so he could concentrate on treating the boy.

"Could you go and get some water please?" Merlin asked.

"Yes of course." Morgana replied closing the door softly behind her.

The boy seemed to be even paler than what he'd been when he'd first saw him that morning. He would also still hot and sticky, his eyes seemed to open and then flutter shut again. Merlin knew he had to act fast. After mixing the potion he began to put it softly onto the wound.

Suddenly the boys eyes fluttered open and he stared at Merlin.

"Thank you for helping me Emrys." The boy whispered.

"Why do you call me Emrys?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Because it is the name that my people know you as." Mordred whispered back.

"How am I known by your people?" Merlin asked suddenly wanting answers.

"You've always been known to us." Mordred replied, closing his eyes again.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked suddenly realising he still didn't know the boys name.

But the boy seemed to be beyond conversation suddenly. His eyes shut firmly and Merlin found himself with more questions than answers. It seemed to him that his whole life was one of mystery, to himself. Why was it that so many knew more about him, than he did?

From the moment he had met the boy Merlin had a feeling that something was driving their meeting. Like fate pushing them down a path. All of a sudden he felt anxious in a way he did not understand. One way or another he knew he must find some answers, and there was only one thing that could give him those, he thought to himself.

"Here we are." Morgana's voice forced Merlin back into the present. He took the water from her.

"Thank you." Merlin said. "I've done the best I can we should let him have a sleep, and then see how he is."

"Yes. It worries me that he hasn't even spoken. We don't even know his name" Morgana said.

Merlin turned back and looked at the boy. Right now he needed answers and he knew exactly who would be able to supply them. Making his excuses he left Morgana's chambers and headed for the steps down into the cave.

He grabbed a torch from the wall, and headed down into the cave, as ever feeling both apprehensive but also determined. In the brief time that he had known The Great Dragon, he knew that sometimes he would supply him with riddles rather than the answers he was looking for. He took a deep breath, this time the Dragon would listen to him.

Having got to the ledge, he looked up above to see if he could see the dragon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Merlin was about to shout, when all of a sudden the dragon arrived throwing itself onto it's favourite rock, and roaring at Merlin as he did so. Despite himself Merlin jumped, which he noticed amused the Dragon no end.

"You do like to make an entrance!" Merlin said making his voice seem steadier than he felt.

"It's the young warlock back just as I predicted." The Dragon replied. "I suppose you are here about the Druid boy." He said.

"How did you know?" Merlin cried amazed, could the Dragon read his mind too he wondered.

"Like you I heard him." The Dragon replied. Suddenly the Dragon sat closer to the rock, his eyes narrowed, making his face seem very big and intimidating. "You must not help this boy."

"Why he has magic just like me." Merlin cried

"He is nothing like you. You can have nothing to do with him." The Dragon cried out.

"You have to give me a reason." Merlin argued, suddenly totally confused.

"Listen to what I am telling you Merlin. Leave him alone." With that The Dragon flew away.

"You have to tell me more than this!" Merlin shouted at the Dragon's departing form.

All of a sudden Merlin felt exasperated, what sort of answer was that he thought? Here he was trying to fill in all the answers, and as usual the Dragon had given him yet more questions to ponder. Glaring at the Dragon's departing form he turned around and stamped out of the cave.

After he'd calmed down he tried to think more rationally about the little the Dragon had said. But in truth he struggled to make any sense of it. The Dragon's tone though had been very stern. He had told Merlin to have nothing to do with the boy. Why? Merlin wondered.

From the moment he had come across the Druid boy in the courtyard outside, he had been somehow uneasy about him. It was a feeling he could not explain to himself. It was a feeling that both appalled him and chilled him. Yet he could not escape from it, no matter how much it made him uneasy.

What was it that the Dragon had hinted at with regard the boy lying in Morgana's chambers? As ever Merlin's life continued to become complicated and as he made his way back to Arthur's chambers, he sighed and longed for the simple days of Ealdor.

**Morgana's Chambers**

As Mordred lay there a certain picture kept coming into his mind. He was back at the Druid's camp. His father was there as was Kara. A fire was burning bright and around it a group of Druids were singing folk songs in an ancient tongue. As the music played into the night air, a feeling of peace passed deep into the boy's dreaming state. He felt at peace here, surrounded by those that loved him.

Every time he lifted his face up he would see his friend smile across the fire. He could see her so clearly that at times he felt as if he could reach out and touch her. He would smile, life would never be as good as this again he thought. His father who was by his side would smile as he noticed Mordred and Kara exchange their little smiles.

"Go over Mordred. Go and say hello." Cerdan would say softly.

So he did, he got up and walked over never letting his gaze drop from her face. Just as he got up to her about to take her hand, it happened. He would wake up, and then he would realise rather than being at the Druid's camp, he was all alone in the world, having to rely on the generosity of people he didn't even know.

The woman with the green eyes was often by his side as he awoke. Mordred despite his loneliness felt calmed by her. But she wasn't Kara, or his father. Somehow it wasn't the same, and yet he felt safe with her in a way he didn't feel with anyone else.

He felt a distance with Emrys, as though Emrys didn't trust him somehow. Just like the others at the camp. It had proved a disappointment one that would make the old doubts come crawling back into the boy's mind. He didn't have Kara to stand by his side now, he had to face his demons alone. From as far back as he could remember Mordred had felt like a loner, only Kara had dared to disturb his inner thoughts. Only Kara knew how to make him feel as though he had a real purpose in life. One that didn't depend on fate pushing him one way or another.

As he prepared to succumb to another sleep, he smiled at the woman who was still by his side. He just wished he could tell her what a comfort to him she was, but for now he hoped his smile would do.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Mordred was no better, in fact to Morgana's eyes he was even worse. For the second night running she had stayed by the young boy's side attempting to control his temperature. Mordred was taking short breaths and was in and out of conscious as the fever raged. Morgana was pacing the room, her worry had already made her snap at Gwen, who was watching her anxiously from the corner of the room.

"Let me look after him, and then at least you can rest for a bit." Gwen suggested gently.

"He's getting worse Gwen." Morgana said desperately, "We need a proper physician."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Gwen went over to answer it. It was Merlin.

"How is he today?" he asked walking over to where Morgana was tending to Mordred.

"He is no better Merlin in fact he has gone worse." Morgana said "We need Gaius."

Merlin rubbed his head dreading having to go to his mentor after denying anything to do with the Druid boy. But one look at Mordred told him that his situation was now serious.

"Please Merlin, he is going to die otherwise. What you did yesterday didn't work." Morgana said her voice threatening to break up.

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

As Merlin closed the door and walked back to his chambers he tried to think of a story that he could tell Gaius, which would cover up the fact that he'd lied to him. But by the time he came through the door, he knew only telling the truth would do. He was not looking forward to it, as he knew Gaius would not be best pleased.

"Oh I wasn't expecting to see you now Merlin. "Are you all right?" Gaius asked. He was packing some supplies into a bag, preparing to go on his rounds into the lower town.

"Er yes, I'm fine thank you." Merlin said sitting down on a chair. For a few minutes he sat there wondering how to ask the favour he was about to ask. In the time that Merlin had been with Gaius he knew the old man would take a dim view at what he was doing. Yet he also knew he was a man of heart and surely he wouldn't let a young boy die?

"I have got to say." Gaius gumbled "All these searches for the boy are causing me to be late for all my round. It's a damn nuisance."

Suddenly Merlin decided it was now or never.

"Morgana is hiding the boy in her chambers." Merlin said quickly.

Gaius threw a furious look Merlin's way. "I'm guessing that you've been helping her."

Merlin nodded. "I had no choice." He said.

"Have you any idea how dangerous this is for you Merlin?" Gaius asked looking at him closely.

"What was I to do, I heard him calling. How could I ignore him?" Merlin asked

"Surely you understand that by sheltering this boy inside the castle like this, that it is only a matter of time before you'll be caught Merlin? What then?" Gaius asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"The thing is." Merlin said quietly "The boy is ill, I have tried to treat him but it has made no difference. We need your help."

Gaius looked at him. "So now you want to put me in danger as well. I have nothing against him, but it's too dangerous."

"Is it any more dangerous than sheltering a young magician like me?" Merlin asked.

"The difference is Merlin your magic is secret. Though for how much longer the way you're going about things God only knows."

"So are you wrong also to be helping me?" Merlin asked

Gaius looked at Merlin for a second as if struggling to come up with an answer.

"Look we may as well hand the boy over to the guards if you don't help. If you can help me, then please don't turn your back on the boy." Merlin said.

Gaius sat down for a second, after what seemed like an age he reached a decision.

"Alright I will help. But don't put me in a position like this again Merlin."

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"Bring my bag, we need to act fast if we are to save the boy."

Merlin and Gaius hurried along the corridor towards Morgana's chambers. They briefly had to hide in the corner as some guards came rushing along shouting amongst themselves.

As the guards went by Gaius rubbed the back of his head and gave Merlin a glare briefly.

"Really Merlin my days of hiding among the shadows should be well over by now."

"Why did you do a lot of hiding Gaius?" Merlin asked curious.

"Probably more than I should off done." Gaius admitted with a grin.

Before long they where at Morgana's door, after a brief wait Gwen answered the door and Gaius hurried over to where Morgana was soothing Mordred's forehead. She looked up as Gaius bent down checking Mordred over.

"Please say you will help him Gaius." She begged him.

After taking a couple of minutes of taking Mordred's pulse and checking his eyes, Gaius looked at the three of them.

"Yes I will help. Once he is better you need to get him out of Camelot as soon as possible."

He opened his bag and began applying a potion to Mordred's wound tutting as he examined the work the young wizard's had done before.

"You certainly need some more practice Merlin." Gaius exclaimed looking at him.

"You need to get plenty of fluids down him when he wakes up. Keep an eye on the wound. It should settle down, and for goodness sake make sure he is moved as soon as possible. How you haven't all been caught already is a miracle."

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana smiled patting his arm.

Gaius smiled briefly at her, he had already noticed that Morgana appeared to have an emotional attachment to the boy. He just hoped the boy would soon be better, so that he could be moved.

"Leave the boy to sleep for a few hours he needs as much rest as he can get." Gaius said as he reached the door. "And for goodness sake be careful Uther is not a fool, or Arthur."

As the door shut, Morgana put an extra blanket over a sleeping Mordred.

"So what now?" Merlin asked.

"We need to contact the Druids somehow." Morgana remarked.

"How do we do that?" asked Merlin.

"I will make so discreet enquires." Morgana said elusively.

Gwen and Merlin looked at one another in surprise. Morgana continued to amaze Merlin in the way she dealt with the situation. It wasn't just her determination to get the boy back on his feet, but the way she dealt with each problem that came up. He knew he could rely on her to get what was needed to be done. He just hoped they'd be able to move the boy out of Camelot as soon as possible. Making his excuses he left Morgana's chambers and went to Arthur's chambers, where a list of chores had been left by Arthur to be done. Arthur may have been busy looking for the Druid boy, but he still seemed to find time to load his overworked servant with yet more tasks to do.

Merlin picked the list up and read down it slowly rolling his eyes as he got to the bottom. The list rarely changed from day to day, pouring himself a glass of water, and having a quick drink, he began to collect the Prince's dirty washing that Arthur had left scattered around on the floor. Once he had a bundle he made his way to the scullery.

The atmosphere around the castle was still extremely tense. There appeared to Merlin's eyes to be even more guards on duty than usual. As he looked out of the windows he could see people still being stopped and searched. Carts were still being stopped in the court yard outside.

To Merlin there seemed to be an extra determination and desperation about the searches now. It was as if everyone was living on their nerves. The search had been going on for a couple of days now, but to Merlin is felt as if it was getting closer and closer to him. It was a feeling that made him nervous. He decided for now he needed to keep acting as naturally as possible. So he knew keeping up his routine was important, especially when it came to Arthur.

The other thing that was playing on his mind, was how would they contact the Druids to return the boy. All of a sudden an idea came into his head.

**Morgana's Chambers**

The boy's condition was improving since Gaius's interception. Morgana noticed how much more colour the boy suddenly had in his features. Most of her time was still spent looking after him. Morgana still didn't quite understand what it was about the boy that made her so protective.

Her determination to get him out of Camelot had increased to such a level, that Gwen was starting to ask her questions. She knew her maid was only frightened for her, but Morgana knocked back her concerns. She knew that she would not be able to live with herself if the boy was discovered.

But she also felt a bit awkward that Gwen had not been given any choice about whether she wanted to be involved or not. She sighed, the problems were mounting up, but she knew nothing would stop her from getting the boy returned to his people.

Morgana sat at her table and tried to think of practical solutions, it was then that she heard a voice.

"_Morgana"_

The voice had made her jump, she looked around as if expecting to see someone. She noticed that the boy was starting to open his eyes. She went over him, as she did so Gwen came in armed with some washing.

"Is he any better?" Gwen asked.

There was no answer from Morgana, Gwen frowned she was so preoccupied with the boy Gwen thought to herself.

"Morgana?" Gwen repeated.

"What oh I'm sorry Gwen did you say something?" Morgana apologised with a smile.

"I was just asking if he was any better?" Gwen said.

"There is definitely more colour in his cheeks, he's opening and closing his eyes a lot at the moment." Morgana said.

Gwen came over and looked at the boy, he was certainly looking slightly better, his blue eyes opening every now and then. Satisfied Gwen returned to the washing.

"_Morgana."_

"Gwen did you hear that. He just said my name." Morgana said suddenly.

"I didn't hear anything." Gwen said.  
Suddenly Morgana felt stupid but the voice was definitely coming from the boy. As Morgana stared at the boy his eyes met hers and they connected. Then the boy's eyes closed again. All of a sudden Morgana was left with more questions than answers.

That evening as Merlin ate with Gaius, he decided to go ahead and ask his mentor the question he'd been dying to ask him all day long.

"Gaius." He said, hoping to catch him in the right moment.

"Merlin." Gaius answered lifting his eyes to him.

"Do you know any Druids?" Merlin asked avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you ask?" Gaius asked although he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm just wondering how to get the boy back to the Druids once he's better. I don't know any Druids myself." Merlin said feeling awkward.

"Well it is just as well that I have been doing some asking around then isn't it?" Gaius said lifting his eyebrow.

Merlin met his stare and smiled, "Thanks Gaius."

Gaius smiled back and continued with his soup.

Merlin relaxed knowing that at least they had a contact sorted out, now all they had to think about was a plan to actually get the boy out of the castle. If only that was as simple he thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Mordred was beginning to improve daily. All of sudden his appetite had begun to improve. He still was not saying much and at times his eyes would cloud over as if he where inhabiting an isolated world of his own.

Whenever he woke up he would begin to take in his surroundings a bit more, and take a bit of interest as people came and went. By now he was getting to know what each person involved in his situation was actually like.

His biggest ally continued to be Morganna, and she would often spend time with him, talking to him; even if so far he had only once spoken to her telepathically. Whenever she was talking to him, he would find himself starting to relax a bit more. Being in the castle though he felt trapped; every time someone came in through the door he was expecting to be caught.

So far the only other people he saw were Emrys and Gwen. Gwen would usually bring him a few things to eat, scraps from the kitchen. For the most part though Mordred still was not that hungary. The only thing he devoured was water, which he would drink by the gallon.

Mordred had recently made more of an effort to eat, as he knew Morgana was worrying about him. But the food didn't taste anything like the food he had at the Druid's camp. The days that Mordred had spent inside the castle had made him desperate for the outdoors again.

As he took another gulp of water, his thoughts turned to a happier times when he and his father came across a beautiful waterfall while out walking one day. It had been at a time when he'd been struggling to settle into the life at the camp. This day they had walked for miles, and the further they'd walked the less there was to see. But then suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful waterfall came into view. It had taken Mordred's breath away. The waterfall was a reminder to him that even when things looked bad, there was always hope around the corner.

It had been almost a week since his father had been killed, yet to Mordred it seemed like years ago. It was only by thinking of the good times he'd spent with his father and Kara that was keeping him going. The longer he stayed at Camelot, the harder it seemed to be to remember his earlier years. The few memories he still had, made him determined to cling onto to them.

Mordred's view of Emrys remained confused. In truth Mordred did not quite understand what to make of him. Of the three he seemed the most distant, even though he and Mordred probably had the most in common. It was almost as if there was an invisible force between them. Mordred sensed that Emrys didn't know quite what to make of Mordred.

This made Mordred tense as if somehow he was on trial. It was not as if it was any different to how he'd been treated before. But this was the famous Emrys, and Mordred had so hoped that the two would have a good relationship. This after all was the person who would lead them to the light according to Tyrien. How he wished he had Tyrien by his side again, to explain what it all meant. It wasn't long before sleep claimed Mordred again. He dreamt of the days of freedom, and of him and Emrys living their lives in peace and harmony.

The conversation between Morgana, Merlin and Gwen was now about how they would struggle Mordred out of Camelot and get the boy back to the Druids. The searches were still continuing with long queues of people waiting and being questioned. The whole feeling of tension had not let go of the citadel, at times it was tangible to all of them, as they went about their daily business.

"The guards are searching everyone who is leaving town." Gwen said.

"There is a secret door in the armoury." Said Merlin."I can take him out that way."

"No that is too risky." Morgana said. "I will it do it."

Gwen and Merlin exchange glances of surprise. Not for the first time the way Morgana had straight away taken control of the situation had taken Merlin by surprise. She was really making this whole business her own concern. Merlin felt that he would be able to do it better, as he knew more about the secret doors and entrances around the castle now.

"But I'm good with secret doors." Merlin argued, thinking of the amount of times he'd had to sneak to and from the castle.

"If you get caught you will be executed by Uther." Morgana said, "The boy is my responsibility."

"You will need the key then." Merlin said quietly.

"Who has the key?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur, but I will get it." Merlin smiled.

**Arthur's Chambers**

Arthur had come in from another day spent looking for the Druid boy feeling famished. Sitting down at the table he frowned as there was no sign of Merlin. Where was he now he thought to him exasperated?

"Merlin get a move on, I am hungary." Arthur called out

"Here it is." Merlin said bringing a bowl of hot, boiling soup and putting it down in front of him. Merlin stood directly behind Arthur; where he was he could see the keys on Arthur's belt. He concentrated his powers on to them whispering quietly.

"Inbringe, cume mec."

The keys took to the air making a soft jangling noise. Suddenly Arthur turned around to Merlin.

"Have you any bread?" he asked, then he frowned "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" asked Merlin who was forced to float the keys behind Arthur's head.

"That noise." Arthur said, "Surely you can hear it?"

Merlin shrugged "I can't hear anything."

"Are you deaf? It's like a jangling sound."

Arthur got up and moved towards Merlin, who was forced to swing the keys around again so they remained at the back of Arthur's head.

Suddenly Merlin shouted pointing behind Arthur. "There!"

"What?" Arthur asked turning around.

Just as Arthur turned Merlin swung the keys again to the back of Arthur's head.

"I thought I saw something." Merlin said looking ahead.

Arthur got up carefully and moved over to where Merlin was pointing. He looked as though he was stalking an animal on a hunting trip, as he moved carefully across the room, a look of extreme concentration on his face. His whole body tensed as if he was about to go in for the kill, he walked on his toes making no sound.

As Arthur was busy stalking Merlin brought the keys down into Arthur's soup with a soft plop.

"What was that?" Arthur asked turning round.

"What was what?" Merlin asked looking confused.

"It was a different sound like a splash." Arthur said his irritation increasing.

Merlin picked a piece of bread off the table, and handed it to the exasperated Prince.

"Bread?" Merlin asked brightly.

Arthur glared at Merlin and pushed him aside making for the door. As he reached the door he banged his ears as if checking that his hearing was still functioning properly. Checking that Arthur had left the room a delighted Merlin rescued the keys from the soup.

That Merlin thought to himself was the easy part, now to the harder part of getting the Druid boy out of Camelot. In truth Merlin was bothered by the whole idea of helping the boy. He wished he could work out what it was that made him so hesitant at times. The boy after all was an innocent child caught up in a crazy situation, Merlin struggled to understand, what it was that made him question what he was about to do.

**Morgana's Chambers**

Gwen was doing up the zip of the dress that Morgana was wearing, an old one of Gwen's. Morgana pulled it down trying to get use to it to the fabric and cut of it.

"It'll have to do." She sighed. "I am sorry Gwen, I still feel you've been forced into this somewhat." Morgana said sadly.

"I know what it is like to face execution." Gwen said firmly "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

There was a knock on the door, Gwen went over to open it. Morgana went over to Mordred, crouching down she smiled.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happened to you, I promise."

Mordred smiled at her, his face for once looking genuinely happy. Morgana pulled him up.

Merlin came across to them trying to control his nerves.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Did you get the keys?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury." He said.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." Gwen said.

*******  
Morgana took Mordred by the hand and they carefully made their way down the corridor, both of them listening out for the slightest sound. Coming to the stairs Morgana checked both ways before nodding to Mordred, and they made their way down carefully. At one stage some guards rushed by forcing Morgana and Mordred to stay as still as they could, their hearts beating out of their chests as they did so. Morgana checked again before leading him all the way down.

She checked round the corner before leading Mordred to the armoury room. For a terrible second she thought someone had spotted them, but she put it down to nerves.

They reached the armoury room, and Morgana spotted the shield straight away, and headed for it. She took the shield off, unlocked the door and opened it. Pausing to smile at Mordred she picked him up putting him through the door on to the other side. She followed him quickly making sure she shut the door behind her and locked it again. Suddenly they were out into the street. Feeling the air on their faces made them relax slightly. Morgana led Mordred quickly down the street to Gwen's house.

**Gwen's House**

Merlin waited with Gwen his heart felt as if it was bursting. He could feel the tension in the atmosphere. Gwen was pacing the room, her hand over her mouth. It wasn't like her to be so nervous, but he understood her reason for it, he tried to relax her by smiling.

"I hope they will be okay." Gwen said. "Morgana feels so protective of the boy, I've never seen her like this with anyone before."

"I'm sure she just wants to protect him, I'm sure they'll be fine." Merlin said feeling less confident then he sounded. He too had concerns about Morgana's state of mind and feared that she may go over the top in her determination to protect the boy. He was still quite shocked at how the two of them had bonded so quickly.

Too release the tension he was feeling, Merlin looked out of the window again and suddenly saw two figures rushing towards Gwen's house.

"Here they come." He said his tone relaxing a bit more.

Morgana and Mordred came in both of them short of breath, and both looking wide-eyed and nervous.

"I've packed food and water for you. There should be enough for three days." Gwen said handing the bag to Morgana.

"Thank you." Morgana replied.

"Your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it." Merlin said.

"No it is too dangerous." Morgana argued. "There is no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" Merlin asked suddenly feeling alarmed, at the insistence of Morgana.

"I am Uther's ward." Morgana pointed out. "I will take my chance."

"Morgana!" Gwen exclaimed in alarm, feeling totally helpless as she knew she would be unable to get through to her.

"I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to the two of you." Morgana explained trying to calm Gwen and Merlin down.

Looking at Mordred she continued. "We must go."

"Goodbye Emrys." Mordred whispered to Merlin, looking him in the eye, wanting the great warlock to at least acknowledge him. The feeling of sadness he felt as Merlin just stood there staring at him, entered his mind. Merlin still looked at Mordred with the same dread and questions that so many others did. Yet again Mordred was reminded of his past life, how people were so careful with him. But at least he had Morgana with him, not for the first time he felt a bond with her. He was sure she would get him away from Camelot.

As Morgana opened the front door and led Modred outside suddenly the warning bell went off.

**The Lower Town**

Ever since Arthur had been told of the report that a woman and child had been seen inside the castle his only thoughts were investigating it. He had scarcely believed it to begin with. How on earth was that possible, hadn't he hunted through the castle high and low in the past few days? He knew the castle like the back of his hand, if any strangers were inside he was sure he would know about it.

He felt as if his honour was somehow at stake now. He must find them he thought grimly. Once he discovered the keys had been pinched for the armoury room it had taken on a whole new seriousness. It was bad enough if the child was in the castle the realisation that his keys had also been pinched raised all sorts of serious questions. It seemed as if all of a sudden his mind was going places he didn't want it to go to.

He led his men outside, up ahead one of the guards called out.

"I think I've seen something." The man pointed to two figures in the distance.

Arthur and the guards ran up the hill to where the he'd caught a glimpse of two shadows. Arthur saw them disappear into one of the storerooms, and ordered his men to search.

For Mordred every noise he heard seemed to reverberate around the room. He could hear the guards moving around, pushing at chairs and cupboards as they searched. All of a sudden it was like it had been a week ago, when he and his father were being hunted in the lower town. He felt a panic deep inside himself. He could feel Morgana hold him tightly to her, but that in itself seemed to make him more tense. He could tell she was as afraid as he was.

He could sense the guards coming closer to them, Morgana pulled him towards her protectively, trying a little smile to relax him as much as possible. Mordred though could only feel fear, as he sat there hearing the noises coming closer and closer to them.

Suddenly Morgana saw it was clear, and they quickly made for the back door. But then a guard came out of nowhere, and they could hear Arthur's voice booming behind them.

"Show yourself."

Morgana slowly turned around and faced a stunned Arthur. She held Mordred protectively in front of her and looked into Arthur's eyes pleading.

"Please Arthur he's just a child."

Arthur looked at Morgana stunned and suddenly the world seemed to stop. Not in a million years had he expected this. As he stared at her all he could see was the pleading eyes of Morgana, her whole face begging him to not detain them. Yet how could he not arrest them he wondered. He was surrounded by his men, all of them looking to Arthur for some leadership.

Yet there was a part of him that echoed with the thought that this was wrong. Arresting a young boy for this, what had he actually done? Never before had Arthur felt so conflicted in his duty. But he knew deep down there was only one order he could say.

"Restrain them." Arthur commanded. But inside he could feel his heart sink. This was not something he ever wanted to do. As he looked at the terrified child, he wished that for once he did not have a duty to perform.

**Prison Cell**

For Mordred the minutes passed so slowly, it was as if time was standing still. He sat crouched in the corner of the cell awaiting his fate. There was only a tiny window at the top of the cell, which allowed a small amount of light in. He guessed it was early morning now, the first rays of sunshine were beginning to show itself. Normally that would off cheered him, but now it seemed to mock him instead.

He had only managed to cat nap through the night. He kept wondering if this was the same cell his father had been kept in. Mordred kept asking himself how long would he have to wait, until he too met his fate. As he sat there he tried to not give in to the dark thoughts that were seeping into his mind, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

From the moment he could remember he seemed to be following a certain path, maybe this was it he thought to himself. He tried to remember what Tyrien had once said about the fates and their evolving meanings. But for some reason he was unable to remember.

Suddenly the key sounded in the door, he swallowed as he waited to see what the new day would bring.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Throne Room**

Morgana and Uther were staring at each other from across the throne-room, with Arthur looking anxiously on. The atmosphere was extremely tense. Mordred had already been locked up in the cells for the night. Now Uther had to deal with his ward. As he stood looking at her he could barely believe what was happening. Morgana had never been afraid for standing up for people she felt wronged. But this was something completely different in Uther's eyes. She had betrayed him. Betrayed a man who had clothed and brought her up.

"I cannot believe what you have done." he said shock clear in his voice. "You have betrayed me."

"I will not see him dead." Morgana shouted still shocked by the turn of events

"You have conspired with my enemies." Uther said barely able to get the words out.

"How is he your enemy?" Morgana asked her eyes wide and mad looking "He is only a boy."

"He is a Druid." Uther said as though the word was a curse.

" That's a crime is it?" Morgana asked a look of disbelief on her face.

"His people would see me dead and have magic returned to the land." Uther said taking a few steps towards her.

"Then punish me but spare the boy." Morgana begged.

"Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow." Uther said to Arthur.

"No." Morgana cried out "Please, he's done nothing!"

"Let this be a lesson to you."

"You don't have to do this." Morgana said moving towards him and appealing to him.

"Do you hear me?" Uther shouted across to Arthur "I want him executed at dawn."

"Yes father." Arthur said his heart not in it, barely believing it had come to this.

Suddenly Morgana threw herself at Uther, as if she had taken leave of her senses.

"What have these people done to you?" she shouted at him her voice broken and desperate.

Uther grabbed Morgana by her neck, his eyes locked onto hers. "Enough. I will not even talk to you until you have apologised. Now go to your chambers."

Uther stalked out of the room, Morgana looked at him with shocked eyes, almost in a trance at what had happened. Morgana gave a jump as Arthur suddenly followed his father out of the room. She looked after them, long after they'd gone. She was suddenly left with a very hollow feeling. She had let the boy down, there he was locked in his cell all alone, she knew she had to think of something.

Arthur was having problems keeping up with his furious father. Having seen Morgana and Uther argue over the boy, Arthur was anxious to attempt to cool the atmosphere. He had been shock by the confrontation between them. He could tell by the way his father stalked down the corridor that he was upset, but Arthur was determined to try and calm things down.

"Perhaps imprisonment is a better punishment. The boy is so young." he reasoned.

"It would allow him to grow more powerful more dangerous, until he strikes against the Kingdom." Uther replied increasing his speed as he answered.

"We don't know that the boy will strike against us." Arthur argued gently. "He's yet to do anything."

"It is enough to think that his people conspire against me." Uther fumed, "It is harsh but necessary. I take no pleasure in doing it."

"Well then spare him for Morgana's sake." Arthur begged thinking of how upset she had just been. "She has clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him she may never forgive you." Arthur was stunned at Uther's reaction.

"I do not **seek** her forgiveness. She has betrayed me!" Uther snarled.

"Yet you're sparing her." Arthur accused suddenly wanting to make a point.

"She has the promise made to her father to thank for that." Uther said "The boy enjoys no such privilege. He will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?"

Arthur didn't answer and just watched his father disappear into his chambers he knew arguing would not change his father's mind now. He made for his chambers suddenly feeling both exhausted and frustrated at the turn of events. As he opened the door he discovered that Morgana was sitting at his table. She looked up as he shut the door.

"Make yourself a home." he said sarcastically.

"You can't let your father execute the boy." Morgana said her eyes imploring Arthur's.

"You're lucky he's not executing you." Arthur said. "I can't believe you hid him here all the time."

"I know you think your father's wrong to execute him." Morgana said softly getting up from the table.

"What I believe doesn't matter, he has made his mind up. I tried to talk him out of it." Arthur replied stubbornly.

"Then the time for talking is over." Morgana cried out in frustration.

"Whatever you're thinking it's not going to happened." Arthur replied sitting down.

"We have to try and get the boy back to his people." Morgana begged Arthur her voice taking on a determined sound.

"No forget it." Arthur replied suddenly having enough.

"I can't believe you would let an innocent child die!" Morgana said a fierce stare on her face.

"It's too late, he's been caught. I have no choice." Arthur said suddenly feeling weary.

"And this is how you will rule when you are King?" Morgana said going over to Arthur sarcasm in her voice.

"I will not betray him." Arthur said suddenly feeling hemmed in. Even though he disagreed with his father Arthur's loyalty was still with him. He knew though that Morgana would not understand that.

Morgana suddenly looked hard at Arthur and said quietly, "If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please, if you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me."

There was a moment between them, then Arthur turned away from Morgana. All of a sudden he knew she would get her way, just like she always did. Arthur knew executing the boy was wrong, he had done nothing to deserve such a fate. But he knew in order to do what was right, he would have to go against his father, and that was a serious situation. Would his father ever forgive him he wondered. But could he live with himself if he allowed the boy to die? After a brief moment he came to a decision.

Mordred had just awoken from a patchy sleep. By now he had almost grown use to being in the dirty old cell. It was the quietness he found the hardest thing to adjust to. Whist he was living with the Druids, the forest always had its sounds which never seemed to stop. Whatever the season; spring, winter, autumn or summer there was always plenty of sound around. The memories of living in the camp had almost disappeared now.

He held onto his chain desperately trying to think of Kara. He was finding it harder and harder to do so. Kara as well as his father seemed almost in another world now. As he tried to cope, with the unending loneliness that he now felt, save for the odd visit from a guard giving him food; it seemed as if his whole memory was fading of the life he once knew.

He tried to remember the tales that Tyrien would tell him at the special place where he had spent much of this time before. But even they seemed a distant memory, from a world that never seemed to have existed. He wondered about calling to Emrys. But what would be the point? He knew Emrys regarded him with fear or was it suspicion? He could no longer tell the difference. All he knew was that he was fast losing hope for his situation.

The cell door suddenly opened and a guard arrived. Mordred tensed for a second, before realising it was the friendly guard, who once in a while shared little bits of food.

"Here you are young fellow."

Mordred silently took the tissue from him, unwrapping it to discover a stale piece of bread and cheese. He stared and nodded at the guard. He had no idea why this particular guard took pity on him. Maybe he had a child of Mordred's age, but he was grateful for the continuing kindness that he'd been granted from the man. Most of the others ignored him, some eyeing him suspiciously.

As Mordred ate the bread he wondered if tomorrow would be his last day. He tried to think of his special place, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

Merlin was walking over to Arthur's chambers ready to do his chores. Ever since the arrest of the Druid boy, he had done his best to get back to reality. But in truth he was finding it difficult. There had been ruptions between Morgana and Uther about the boy. Knowing Morgana as well as he did, he doubted she would give up on the boy.

He'd spoken to Gaius about it, who reminded him of how dangerous getting involved with it would be again. He knew Gaius was right, and yet he felt uneasy about leaving it. The boy was so young, to execute a boy like that to Merlin seemed totally bizarre. But he had promised Gaius that he would do his best to stay clear of any new plan. He knew he must do his best to keep his word this time.

He coughed as he came to Arthur's chambers and threw open the door. He almost jumped as he saw Morgana and Arthur in the room obviously talking.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." Arthur said. "Now go and clean the stables out."

Merlin made to move away, when suddenly Morgana stopped him.

"I trust Merlin." she said.

Arthur motioned to Merlin to shut the door. Once it was closed he was let into the secret.

"We are going to get the Druid boy out of Camelot." Arthur said quietly/

"You can't do that." Merlin said looking at the pair of them.

"We must do." Morgana said annoyed "Uther's going to execute the boy at dawn."

"I mean it's too dangerous." Merlin said "You've already been caught, if Uther catches you again he'll never forgive you."

There was a pause before Arthur thought about what Merlin had just said.

"Merlin's right." Arthur said. "You must go to my father and apologise. Dine with

him. If you eating with him when the Druid boy escapes, he can't blame you."

"But you need me to make the plan work." Morgana argued.

"Merlin will take your place." Arthur said looking straight at him.

"Me?" Merlin cried out.

Arthur stood up walking over to Merlin. "I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There is a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables, and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

"No, no I can't!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly desperate to get out of this.

"Merlin do you understand?" Arthur said staring straight at him. "If you're not there to meet us we'll surely be caught."

Merlin suddenly realised he was trapped, and he nodded. Once more it seemed that fate had put him on a path, that he had no choice in. He could not let Arthur down, he knew that for certain. But still unease swept through his whole mind crippling him.

Suddenly Merlin needed to get away. He made an excuse about starting his chores. As he left Arthur's chambers his mind worked furiously. He knew if he was to keep his word he had to find out what was driving the ill-ease he had inside his head for the boy.

He needed to find out once and for all what it was that the dragon had hinted at in their last meeting. What was it that he was keeping from him? What was it that from the first moment he'd seen the boy, had caused him to ask questions about him? He knew there had to be a reason, and this time the dragon would tell him, he thought determinedly.

As he passed the cells, he tried to block out the thought that the boy was locked up in one. From there he went down the steps to the cave taking a torch off the wall as he did so. He suddenly got the feeling that he was about to find out the pivotal reason for so much of what he was doing here. Maybe today things would finally become clearer for him, he thought suddenly.

The dragon as ever was no where to be seen to start off with. Merlin looked above and below, listening out for the sudden noise he made whenever he made an entrance. He breathed out irritated, where on earth was it he wondered. But today he was in no mood for messing around. He needed answers and he needed them now.

Suddenly the dragon came flying down landing on a rock in front of Merlin, he regarded Merlin sternly.

"I need to know why you don't want me help the Druid boy." Merlin shouted his voice coming out more aggressively than he intended.

"I advise you and as ever you don't listen to me." the dragon replied unimpressed.

"You need to give me a reason." Merlin pleaded "Just tell me why."

"If the boy lives you cannot fulfil your destiny." the dragon replied

"What has the boy got to do with my destiny?" Merlin asked feeling confused. "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek." the dragon said moving his big head back.

"You're telling me that the little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked slowly a

sound of disbelief in his tone.

"It seems that is up to you." the dragon replied coldly.

Merlin paused for a second trying to take in what the dragon had just told him. It didn't make sense, how could the dragon be so sure he asked himself.

"You can't know that for certain." Merlin argued. For all the unease that he had about the boy, he still couldn't accept that the dragon knew this for sure. People could after all take many paths, there were very few certainties he knew that from his own experiences.

"You have it in your power to stop a great evil." the dragon said his face moving towards Merlin, as if trying to empathaise the point.

"There must be another way. The future is not set in stone." Merlin argued passionately.

"You must let the boy die." the dragon replied coldly, and with that he flew off, leaving a shocked Merlin.

Merlin had stayed his feet stuck on the floor contemplating the dragon's words. In truth he was stunned by them. He thought of the boy locked up in the cells, and he still couldn't accept that what the dragon had told him was definitely true. He knew himself nothing was so certain. People could take many different paths in their lives.

Yet as he contemplated this he suddenly remembered how all of a sudden he'd been propelled into helping the boy again. It seemed to him as if he was being coerced by some unknown force into his current situation. As if the fates were playing with his very future. All of a sudden Merlin knew he faced the biggest decision of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gaius's Chambers**

That evening Merlin was having dinner with Gaius. Gaius noticed that Merlin seemed a touch preoccupied. He had tried a couple of jokes in an effort to cheer him up, but all to no avail. Gaius suspected he was thinking of the Druid boy.

As he ate his soup and watched Merlin across the table, he hoped Merlin was staying clear. But one look at the boy's wrinkled face told him other wise. In the end he decided to ask him outright.

"I guessing it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing you're forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." he remarked lightly.

Merlin suddenly sat up as if he'd just come too. He looked at Gaius for a second unsure of what to say. He knew he'd promised Gaius not to get involved, but what the dragon had said, had troubled him greatly. He didn't feel able to decide what to do, without asking Gaius first for some advice. So in the end he looked at his mentor and asked the question which had been prevented him sleeping all night.

"Would you let something terrible happen, if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?" Merlin asked quietly his face never leaving Gaius's.

Gaius looked at Merlin for a second and paused realising that this question was a particularly important one for the young warlock. All of a sudden Gaius felt under pressure to give the best possible advice to him. But as Gaius considered the question he realised that would not be easy.

"I suppose it depends what the terrible and the even worse things were." he replied.

Merlin looked at Gaius tensely suddenly feeling totally overawed with what he had to decide.

"One of them's bad, really bad." Merlin breathed "And the other is unthinkable." As he said the last bit a vision of a dying Arthur came into Merlin's mind. He closed his eyes to shelter himself from it.

"It sounds as if you've already made your mind up." Gaius said "You can only do what you believe is right. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in danger." Gaius ended cautiously know all to well how impetuous his charge could be at times.

There was a pause before Merlin looked his mentor in his face, suddenly the shadow seemed to have lifted from Merlin's eyes.

"It's okay you don't have to worry." Merlin said "I'm going to do nothing."

Gaius looked at Merlin for a long second. How he wished he could believe that he thought to himself suddenly.

The rest of the evening went quietly. Merlin had made his excuses and went to bed hoping to make up for his lack of sleep. But as he fell on his bed exhausted, suddenly it had dawned on him, the monumental decision, he had just taken. He had condemned a young boy to his death. A young boy with magic just like him, he closed his eyes hard trying to get the boy out his mind. But as he crept between the covers the face of the young Druid boy was all he could see. The big blue chilling eyes, that stared and stared at him.

As his mind churned over and over again, not for the first time Merlin wondered if his destiny would always be this hard to live with. Why couldn't life be straight forward he asked himself? Why did these dilemmas follow him around? Suddenly he longed for the days when he could find his mother's embrace, whenever anything bad occurred. How he needed her now, but all he had in this moment was his troubled conscience haunting him.

**Morgana's Chambers**

Gwen was helping Morgana get ready for dinner, she felt incredibly troubled at what her mistress was doing. But was it her place to say she wondered? She had noticed that Morgana's desire to get the young boy out of Camelot was continuing. Gwen having been imprisoned herself bore no ill will to the poor boy, but she couldn't help but feel that Morgana was risking everything for him. If Uther had found out the plan, she shuddered to think what he would do to her. She suddenly felt really afraid for her.

"Thank you." Morgana said as she turned round she suddenly saw a worried expression on her maid's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're risking so much for this boy." Gwen said suddenly unable to keep quiet any longer. "You don't know anything about him, you don't even know his name."

Morgana walked away trying in her own mind to rationalize her feelings. "There's a bond between us." It was all Morgana could come up with.

"Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?" Gwen questioned.

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before." Morgana tried to explain. "Perhaps I was always meant to help this boy."

"How can that be?" Gwen asked confused by the suggestion.

"I don't know. I can't explain it." Morgana admitted. "I must go." she said heading for the door.

"Good luck." Gwen said trying to smile.

Morgana half nodded then closed the door behind her. Gwen took a deep breathe calming herself. She knew Morgana would always do what she felt was right, what ever happened Gwen was determined to be there for her. She just hoped that the feeling of foreboding she had was wrong. That Arthur would get the boy away and they could all get back to some normality again.

Morgana took a deep breathe as she opened the door. Uther was already eating his dinner he looked up as he saw his ward enter. Morgana crumpled her face, trying to put as much emotion into the words as she could. She knew she had to make Uther believe she was genuinely sorry. Even if inside her mind her dislike of him was troubling even her.

"I have come to apologise my lord." she began letting a few tears drop. "You have been generous, kind and fair. I owe everything to you. I acted without thinking of the consequences. My behaviour was unforgivable." she ended up with her face down, waiting for Uther to give his response.

"I am glad you've seen sense." Uther replied after a pause. "Let's put this unfortunate business behind us. Join me for some dinner."

Morgana sat down, her stomach was churning the thought of eating was difficult, as her nerves were all over the place. She reflected, she done her bit now she just hoped Arthur and Merlin could do theirs.

Arthur looked over the side of the steps that led down to the cells. There were three guards in a circle playing a game of cards. Checking no one was about he began to lower the little container he had on a string gently down. Before too long the guards started to cough before each one finally succumbed to sleep.

Arthur ran down the steps grabbing the keys from the guards belt. Taking one last look he we walked over to the cell block.

Mordred had just eaten the last piece of bread that had been given to him. It was so stale it made his mouth dry. He took a couple of sips of water and reflected on what he'd overheard two guards saying. It seemed that this would be the his last night, tomorrow he would be executed. The news didn't surprise him after every thing that he'd heard from his father about Uther, he knew better than to expect anything different. But in his mind he had hoped that somehow Morgana would manage to get him out.

He felt an indescribable bond with the pretty woman. He knew she'd of done every thing she could to protect him. His last bit of hope was that maybe even now she was trying to get him out of here he thought to himself. Any thing else would just mean him falling into a deep pot of despair. He closed his eyes trying to find some comfort from somewhere, but ever since he'd over heard the conversation his mind seemed all over the place.

He was so sad and dispirited that he didn't hear the key in the door, and only the sight of the young man stood in front of him forced him to suddenly react. He gulped as he realised who it was. Prince Arthur the man who arrested him, he wondered what on earth he wanted with him now?

"Don't be scared. I've sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them. You must come with me." Arthur held his hand out.

Suddenly mordred realised his prayers had been answered, he took Arthur's hand and before he knew they were running down the corridor. Arthur snatched a torch off the wall and led Mordred to a tunnel,

"This way." Arthur said giving Mordred a little smile.

Mordred did what he was told trotting to keep up with the Prince still not quite believing that he may yet get out of his predicament. Suddenly behind them they heard a noise, the guards had suddenly woken up Mordred grimaced as he heard a voice behind him shout.

"The Druid boy's escaped."

Mordred could hear the guards running, and suddenly he felt desperate to get away as quickly as possible. He and Arthur had come to the end of the tunnel. Infront of them was a grate with big railings. Arthur bend forward and whispered into the night.

"Merlin, Merlin where are you?"

There was no answer, only a darkness and the sound of feet running around, and the noisy sound of the warning bell ringing.

"Don't worry." Arthur said "He'll be here."

Mordred felt a foreboding somehow. It seemed his escape depended on Emrys now, would he come to Mordred's aid? As he crouched he could hear the feet getting nearer, Arthur had been forced to stamp out the torch, as they could hear the voices of the guards getting nearer. Still no Emrys. Suddenly Arthur banged the railings in front of them.

"Damn it Merlin where are you?" he shouted out in frustration.

Mordred looked up at Arthur's face and all he could see was the same fear that was on his own.

Merlin was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried no sleep came. He knew that by now Arthur would probably have got the Druid boy out of his cell, and they would be waiting for Merlin to show up. He put his head down again trying to block out the pictures in his mind, and then suddenly it began.

The voice, the voice he knew as belonging to the Druid boy.

"_Emrys, Emrys. Where are you? Help us, please. They're coming."_

Merlin lay in his bed trying to ignore the sound of his frightened voice. This was for the best he kept telling himself. To save Arthur he had to do it to save him. He tried to put his hands over his ears and stop the voice inside his mind, but it kept on coming.

"_I'm scared Emrys. They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me."_

Still Merlin squirmed trying desperately to ignore the boy's pleas. He had to remain strong for Arthur, he had to do this for his Prince. The dragon had said the boy would kill Arthur, he had no choice. But still the voice came as though it was taking over Merlin's mind.

"_I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die." _

On and on it came a barrage of words the voice changing from an accusing tone to a scared one. How Merlin wished it would go away and stop, please make it stop he thought to himself desperately. Then suddenly the voice began to shout.

_Emrys!, Emrys!"_

Merlin knew despite everything he couldn't ignore it any longer. If he didn't go down now Arthur would be caught, what would Uther do to him he wondered. All of a sudden he knew he couldn't take the risk, he ran from his room and down the corridor. The guards were running around the warning bell still ringing. Merlin managed to sneak his way past the guards to the stable. He quickly got Arthur's horse ready, and then went over to where Arthur and the boy were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Arthur fumed.

"Sorry I couldn't get out of the castle." Merlin apologised.

As he said that he glanced at the Druid boy whose eyes narrowed at Merlin. The excuse may of fooled Arthur, but he knew the boy was not fooled for a second.

"Get the grate off." Arthur said "The guards are coming."

Merlin got the hook and pulled the railings off. Arthur and Mordred ran out and over to where Merlin was holding Arthur's horse. Arthur quickly mounted the horse pulling Mordred up in front of him.

"If my father asks I've gone on a hunting trip." Arthur said. "Now you'd better get back to your chambers."

As Merlin turned to go, the Druid boy looked him in the face before saying telepathically.

"_Goodbye Emrys. I know that someday we'll meet again."_

Merlin stared at the horse long after it had galloped off. All he could hear and see was the boy's voice, and his chilling blue eyes. The thought frightened him more than he

could say. As he made his way back to his chambers he wondered have I done the right thing after all.

**In the Forest**

Mordred could sense they were near, his powers now he was back in the forest were alive again. He breathed in the freedom and the purity of the night air. After being stuck in a prison cell for a few nights, he suddenly felt at one again with his surroundings. He wondered what the new camp would be like. Would he get the peace that he had not found at the last one? ?Would the people there accept him for what he was? For now it was enough just to be back in the forest, his natural home, a place that comforted him.

Suddenly Arthur stopped the horse and climbed down, helping Mordred to do the same. They were in a clearing that had trees dotted around. All of a sudden Mordred sensed the three figures before he actually saw them. Smiling he suddenly felt relaxed again.

Arthur suddenly seeing the Druids encouraged Mordred over to them. There were three men all dressed in cloaks. Arthur looked at them for a second, but there was something about the man in the middle, that marked him out in Arthur's eyes. The man had a natural bearing, and a face that Arthur felt he could trust.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy." the Druid in the middle said.

"It must not be known that it was I that returned him to you." Arthur said,.

"We will tell no one. You have my word." the man assured him. He had his hand on the boys shoulder, and they turned to leave.

Arthur watched them go for a second then it dawned on him that he didn't know the boys name. Suddenly he was curious.

"Wait, I don't even know your name." Arthur shouted at the boy.

For a moment Mordred was uncertain, and he looked up at the Druid, he smiled at him and reassured him.

"It's all right." the Druid said.

"My name is Mordred." he said, turning around to Arthur.

"Good luck Mordred." Arthur replied lightly.

Mordred briefly smiled at him, though his smile did not reach his eyes and it lasted only for a brief second. All of a sudden Mordred's mask had come back down again. He quickly turned around and walked off with the three Druids.

Arthur watched them go not quite sure what to make of the boy, but at least feeling he had done the right thing. Now all he had to do was to face Uther's ire and all a sudden he was not looking forward to that.


	21. Chapter 21

**PROLOGUE**

It was the dark still nights that Mordred liked best. On nights like this he would become just another face in the group, listening to every last word that the Elder spoke off. The youngster would strain every last muscle in his being, as the words flowed around them into the forest night.

As he listened he would think about the past. He would think about his friend Tyrien, his special friend Kara and when he was able to remember him, his father too. As he thought about them, he would not mourn them as such, but rather celebrate his memory of them all. As Iseldir had told him the day Mordred had arrived, it was better to remember and celebrate, then to forget and mourn. From that moment on Mordred swore he would attempt to put the past behind him, and begin to accept his new life as a chance for him to begin again.

He would forget the past hurt, the fear of what he did not know. He would put his trust in Iseldir and his group, and attempt to embrace the world that now was opening up to him, in a way he had never experienced before. He did not sense the same fear here of him, indeed he felt at peace with both himself and everyone else. If it could just last long enough for him to feel the full benefit, then maybe the elusive freedom that he and his father had searched for, would not be so elusive any longer.

As he sat around the camp fire, listening to the tales of Granite the Elder, he felt at peace with his magical self. As though he could feel himself become whole, he closed his eyes, and let his mind close down completely. Yes tonight he truly felt at peace with the world.

Chapter 21

**Camelot**

Winter was beginning to take a hold in the lower town, as Merlin walked towards the citadel he could already feel the bitterness on the wind. He attempted to put some warmth into his body as he watched the people going about their business. Some times he liked to get away, from the constant pressure of life inside Camelot. He felt as if the town was forever being threatened by some unknown force. He would no sooner fall out of bed, before some other event would takeover as Camelot's latest battle.

He as Arthur's protector felt the pressure more than anyone. Not that anyone knew, and it was the fact that he was unable to share his secret which meant that Merlin felt incredibly isolated and alone. He knew from the moment he stepped foot inside Camelot, that this was the way it had to be. He had no choice, he could not afford to be parted from Arthur. It was his destiny to protect the young Prince, and he would do it gladly, despite the cost to himself.

The last month had been a case of point. From the moment that Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast, it had started a group of motions, that ended with him killing the almighty Nimueh. He still suffered from the scars of battle from that particular encounter. Not just physical ones, but mental ones too.

In between times not only had Arthur nearly died but he had also almost lost both his mother and his mentor Gaius as well. Then there was the relationship with the Great Dragon, which presently was in pieces, due to the Dragon's deceitfulness. It still made Merlin mad to think about it. He had put his trust in the Dragon, and never had he felt more let down and naive. He had always known that the Dragon had his agendas. But Merlin had always thought that they were on the same side, but now he knew that was not the case. He closed his eyes briefly when he pictured his mother Hunith lying on the floor, fighting for her life. He shuddered as he remembered the boils that hung off her face and body. He would do anything for her, and anyone who tried to harm her he knew he would never forgive.

The fact that the Dragon had lied to him, was shocking enough to the young warlock. That though was confounded by the fact that he had been so arrogant about lying in the first place. Not for one minute had he regretted anything he'd said, it had seemed the only thing he had cared about was that he was set free.

As Merlin entered the court yard he glared repeating in his mind the promise he had made to the Dragon himself, he would never set him free. The creature would never see the light, not if he could help it. The emotion in that moment almost tripped him up, and to his fury he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to deny it to himself, there was not only anger there, but some thing else too. He knew what it was, it was regret. A regret that grew bigger with each passing day.

The truth was the Dragon was the one creature who could totally understand Merlin. He knew that Gaius his mentor would always be there for him, but he knew deep down the old man could not truly understand Merlin's isolation and loneliness. Only the Dragon had been able to do that, and now their relationship was in tatters, and Merlin knew that as well as the fury, there was a little bit of sadness too. The truth was he had never felt so alone, as he did now.

His mental scars were still raw not only about the Dragon, but also about his feelings about killing Nimueh as well. At the time and thinking the High Priestess had murdered Gaius, he had unleashed an incredible amount of fury onto her. He had never known such anger in truth. Despite wanting to give up his own life, it seemed she was just taking away everyone who loved him. He could not tolerate such a thing, and he was determined to make her pay for it.

Even now thinking about it, Merlin had been shocked about the power he had unleashed that day on the Isle of the Blessed. He had remembered being impressed by Nimueh's own magical abilities when she had started a storm out of nothing. As he had stood there holding onto the Cup of Life rain pouring down his face, and noticing the absence of it on Nimueh herself, he had feared that he would never be able to match such power.

Indeed had it not been for the shock of seeing Gaius's body lying limply over the alter, when he had gone back to stop his mentor sacrificing himself, maybe he would not have managed it at all. But out of nowhere a rage of such intensity had ripped out of his very soul; before he knew it he had commanded the very elements themselves and brought them over the top of the High Priestess. He had stood there and watched Nimueh being electrocuted. He shuddered as he recalled feeling totally nothing in that moment. It had both repelled him and scared him at the same time. As he lay there and cried out to the heavens he felt as if nothing really mattered anymore.

Only when Gaius had eventually woken up did the feelings subside in him. The crying turned into tears of laughter as he hugged his mentor, and thanked the gods above him. Once he'd got back to Camelot he had undergone an array of different emotions inside him. From feeling unrepentant to questioning as to why it had to be done at all. Once again he had been forced to murder another magical being, one of his own kind. Even if her morals had been vastly different to his own. It did not sit easy with him in the cool light of day. Yet did he really have a choice in the matter? He had been given a destiny whether he liked it or not. A destiny he had no control over, whatever the circumstances. His future had been chosen by a higher calling then himself, there was little he could do about such things.

The price was his loneliness and it shone out of him like a light in the storm. As he struggled with his conscious and the constant battle to do what was right, he knew that he would be as ever forced to walk alone, and in the shadows like he'd always done.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Druid Camp**

Mordred quietly followed the boy in front, as they followed Iseldir quietly make his way through the trees and the bushes. The moon was high in the sky in what was remarkably still night. No rustle of any tree, no noise animal or human disturbed the tranquillity of the ramble. Mordred had been looking forward to this night, ever since he'd arrived at the camp.

Just for a moment he inwardly shivered as he recalled where he'd come from. A brief memory of him sitting alone in the prison cell at Camelot haunted him for a second. So many things puzzled him about that time, not least the way he'd been saved by Arthur Pendragon. Mordred had been brought up to believe the Pendragons were enemies of the Druids.

Yet Arthur had proved himself to be different. Mordred still didn't know what had made him take pity on a boy he barely knew. He was glad Arthur had though, and once more he relaxed into the company of his fellow ramblers on this fine night.

The moonlight was so strong that at times Mordred felt the need to shelter his face from it's bright glare. He had been out on nights like this with his father, but then they had taken the journey alone. This felt extra special as he was sharing it with others, he felt as if he was stepping out on a pilgrimage.

They were getting nearer and then he began to hear the chants. At first his eyes screwed up as he tried to see where the chanting was coming from. But suddenly they were in the middle of it and he saw with his own eyes. A circle had been made a number of Druids stood in the circle chanting almost angry like in tone. Mordred and his group were ushered to the side by Iseldir, who left them and walked over to where the chanting was most prominent.

Mordred didn't let his eyes drop from Iseldir's form watching the older Druid join the chanting. It went on for a good while though how long Mordred couldn't say. One minute he was watching it all, the next minute suddenly a huge light occurred right in the middle of the circle. This time Mordred did have to shade his eyes along with everyone else.

"Tonight is the night where we reconcile with our ancestors, for it is tonight that the gods have granted to us the chance to communicate with their spirits. We get this chance but once a year, before we proceed we must first give thanks to the gods for granting us this moment."

Mordred could feel a heightened sense of expectation around the circle now. He had heard of such nights, but never had he been at one. He was seldom invited to any such occasion at his former camps. But he would often sit with others who had experienced it, and sat in wonder as those who'd been there, recounted their tales. He himself had so longed to have had the same experiences, the same memories to take with him into the new year. For a second he felt unsure and he kept looking around, to check that he was doing the right thing.

As Iseldir led them through their prayers Mordred kept his head down and stayed still, with only the breeze lightly brushing his hair. As soon as the prayers had finished a man disappeared into the centre of the circle, taking a thin branch he stood before the small fire and chanted, so loudly that Mordred's heart almost jumped out of his chest. As the words finished Mordred could see the branch was in flames.

The man threw the branch onto the fire, and suddenly it seemed to Mordred as if the whole world was on fire. Bright orange light highlighted the trees around the circle as the fire crackled away. Everywhere he looked a bright orange colour dominated the landscape around him. It was as if the world was in on fire, with only those around the fire in a place of sanctuary and safety. As Mordred continued to watch the fire blaze away he suddenly became aware of a feeling deep inside of him. It was as if something was calling to him, but what he wondered. For a moment he felt frightened as if it was something to fear, but just as quickly a sense of calm overtook him.

Fear, calm almost instantaneously Mordred closed his eyes at the intense feeling that suddenly had taken over his mind. With his eyes shut he trusted his natural senses, and suddenly a feeling of happiness overcame him. It was as if an massive cloud of contentment had moved over him. All of a sudden he felt at one with the world, as if he knew no harm could come to him.

As he slowly opened his eyes he saw someone. He had kind eyes, an easy smile with a manner that somehow calmed Mordred more than he thought possible. The man moved towards him keeping his smile on his face as he came ever closer. Any other time Mordred knew he would probably of taken fright of such an event. But there was something about this man that made Mordred want to stay.

The man was familiar somehow, Mordred felt he knew him, by now the man was right by him. He could feel the man's hand on his shoulder yet not for one moment did he flinch. He knew this man was a friend, he knew he would come to no harm. If only he could remember who he was. Then suddenly he spoke and it became clear.

"Mordred." the man smiled.

"Father." Mordred replied breathlessly he suddenly felt as if he'd been running for miles. "Is it really you?"

The man just smiled, and all of a sudden it didn't matter to Mordred if he was real or not. The saddest thing he had experienced since his flight from Camelot had been the shock, that had meant Mordred could barely remember what his own father looked like.

For months on end it had tormented him, he had tried so hard to memorise his face, yet each time it was as if his mind had closed down, and he remembered little. Iseldir had said to him it was shock that had caused that, and one day Mordred would remember.

Iseldir had been right, as Mordred stood up looking at his father, it was as if a mist was beginning to lift. All of a sudden everything he had blocked out was suddenly becoming open to him again. He continued to stand and stare, as if wanting to remember every single feature on his father's face, so he would never forget again.

When Mordred looked back on the night, he could not remember just how long he and his father had stayed with each other. It didn't even matter to him, the important thing he learnt from that night, was that Cerden was always there with Mordred, even if he couldn't see him. Just as Cerden had said that Mordred's mother was also.

As he continued to be at one with his father, Mordred allowed himself to totally relax. All around him the chanting continued but Mordred and his father were oblivious to it as they stayed close together, their eyes transfixed on one another. Mordred wished they could stay like this all night, but he knew eventually daylight would enter their world again, and once again he would be alone.

Eventually the chanting began to subside and suddenly the singing was more mournful, turning into a lament. Mordred knew what would come next, bit by bit his life would return to normal again, he did his best to fight the change in the pace of the night. But he knew this was one battle he would not be able to win.

All of a sudden he could no longer feel his father's hand on his shoulder, and then his face began to blur, more and more until all he could see were the cinders on the fire still burning in the middle of the circle. He began to cry out, before he knew it someone put their hand on his arm, and put a finger over his mouth.

Suddenly Mordred knew it was all over, and for a moment he felt as alone in the world that he'd ever been before. But just as tears began to blur his eyes, he thought he could hear a voice still around, calling his name. His tears dried up because all of a sudden Mordred knew what this night had been about. He knew now that his father had always been with him, and always would be.

**Next Morning**

Mordred had just finished his lessons for the morning, and walked around the camp exchanging greetings with people. Suddenly Iseldir called him over.

Iseldir smiled at him, "Mordred you seem much happier today."

"It was just like you said." Mordred said his words almost tumbling over one another. "I remembered him I saw him last night."

"I am glad Mordred." Iseldir put a hand on his shoulder. "That is a sign from the gods, you must use that experience to drive you forward. Do not waste it. Make it the start for the rest of your life, and always carry it with you."

"I will." Mordred smiled.

Iseldir watched Mordred walk away smiling as he watched the young boy continue to exchange greetings. He had been such a sullen boy when he arrived, both frightened and damaged by his experience in Camelot. He just hoped this experience would encourage him to follow his true path. Iseldir decided he would do everything in his power to make that so.


	23. Chapter 23

**Druid Camp**

Inside a few months Mordred felt completely at home in the Druid's camp. He spent his morning having his lessons with ten other children. The lessons were taken by the Elder a kindly old man, who always made the lesson both interesting and a challenge for the children.

Mordred found himself challenging him quite often, on occasions making the Elder think carefully before replying. Mordred enjoyed the fact that the Elder did not take exception to the boy's inquisitive mind, that he actually embraced it and encouraged the other children to do the same. Suddenly the lessons began to take a bit longer as more of the children followed Mordred's lead.

Mordred could never have enough lessons, all of a sudden his mind craved knowledge. He wanted to understand about being a Druid why they were how they were. He wanted to learn why others feared them, in a way he had never understood. He saw so little of the real world outside the camp itself, he was keen to expand his horizons. That though was something the Elder only had limited knowledge on, having himself spent his entire life inside different camps.

Mordred felt really curious about life beyond the forest. His one experience had been both frightening and worrying. But surely it wasn't always like that? There must be some places where people such as himself could go freely. Mordred wondered why he was suddenly so restless to know. But for now he would have to make do with what he had.

It was the afternoons that Mordred really loved. Edred who sometimes helped the Elder with the lessons, would take the children deeper into the forest. They would walk around with him learning about the seasons, what secret bounty they could eat and when. He would explain about the whole mantra of being a Druid and how they fitted into the wider ways of the world.

Mordred would sit at the back listening trying to take in every facet of information that he could. Sometimes Edred would seek Mordred out and once the other children had gone back, they would stay and talk.

By now Mordred was more accepting of his magic. Sometimes it would still scare him, and now that Cerdan was not around he struggled to know whom he could talk it over with. He had begun to trust Edred, and magic was often something they both talked about.

Edred encouraged Mordred to experiment more with his magic now. He would watch quietly as Mordred turned a leave another colour, or had it floating on a breeze. Mordred thrilled to be able to do something so beautiful, and he found the more he did it the more at home he began to feel with his powers. He had often saved a soaking for the pair of them, as he sensed a change in the weather, before it had happened.

Mordred was thrilled by the way his magic interacted with the world outside. Now he could travel into the darkest part of the forest, and feel unthreatened and ready for anything which may occur. The fear of being on his own in such situations no longer bothered him.

It was one such afternoon that he and Edred were sitting in a clearing, Mordred controlling a leave that had blown off a nearby tree. He was concentrating intently on keeping the leaf off the ground. He could hear Edred ask a question, but in truth his mind was not really on it.

"Has anyone spoken to you about your powers Mordred?" Edred asked, watching the boy closely.

Mordred still had his mind on the leaf, the voice he answered in was almost trance like.

"My father a couple of times spoke to me." he replied.

"What did he tell you?" Edred asked curiously.

"Just that I had to be careful and use it the right way." Mordred replied finally watching the leaf fall onto the ground at his feet.

Edred nodded, for a second he was unsure about continuing, in the end he decided to talk a bit more.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Edred asked.

"Like what?" Mordred said, feeling suddenly very tense at all the questions.

Something made him feel worried, he never liked disclosing much about his magic, partly due to what his father warned him about. But also because it was something that felt personal to him. He hated the way people had feared him in the old camp because of his powers and was desperate to avoid it here. Something always told him inside his head that he needed to be careful.

Mordred had sometimes felt that people were almost too interested in his magic, as though they wanted to know for their own benefit, and for that reason he did not tend to divulge too much. On the other hand keeping it too himself could also be damaging to him. The question was could he trust Edred enough to tell him more? He'd been let down before and he feared it happening again.

Surely though Mordred reasoned not everyone would let him down, taking a deep breath, Mordred decided he would take the chance.

"Sometimes I fear my magic Edred. Sometimes I think it could make me do bad things." Mordred replied, as he said it he felt Edred tense beside him.

"Mordred magic is a gift, those who have the power that you possess are rare. Your father is ultimately right about using it for good. But sometimes good and bad can become very blurred."

Mordred nodded silently as he recalled killing the two men who had attacked Kara. Even though he had saved her that time, he could never forget the feeling of almost self disgust that the act had encouraged in him.

"One day Mordred you will have a good opportunity to make something for yourself."

Mordred looked up at Edred questioning him.

"You are too intelligent to stay in a Druid's camp all your life Mordred. One day you will leave, and that is when your challenge will begin. Once you get outside into the other world the rules are very different to the ones here. You must then tread carefully and remember everything that you have been taught here." Edred ending in a smile, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should take you back to the camp." Edred said walking off.

Mordred followed him, but suddenly a fear had overtaken him, it was a fear he'd had before, whenever his father had moved Mordred on to the next place. Before he'd even got back to the camp he knew what was coming.

**Camelot**

Merlin was still recovering physically from having to take on the re-born magician Cornelius Sigan. When Gaius had first mentioned the story of Camelot's most feared magician it had seemed all a bit too incredible to believe to Merlin's ears. Could any magician really be that powerful he had questioned. He had suddenly had the question answered in the most unexpected way, namely thanks to an arrogant chancer by the name of "Cedric" whom Arthur had taken on as another servant.

When Cedric revealed his true colours, and had stolen a number of precious items in the vaults, it had resulted in Camelot's most feared magician bursting back into life. The object that Cedric had pinched thinking it was a beautiful jewel had ended up being, as Gaius correctly claimed the old magician's soul. As Camelot fought for its life Merlin was locked up, having been put there by an annoyed Arthur.

Having finally managed to secure his freedom, Merlin had finally faced his biggest challenge yet. A stand off with the legendary magician in the court yard had ended up with Merlin taking control of the wizards power, and seeing him off with a spell so powerful that it had knocked the breath out of his body.

As Gaius had approached him minutes later, Merlin could still not quite believe he had overcome such a massive adversary. His mentor had spoilt him rotten in the last few days, feeling he'd done something deserving of such treatment. While Merlin was pleased, it had come at a price.

He was still confused about his relationship with Arthur. Throughout the whole incident he had known that Cedric was up to no good. But could he get that through to Arthur? In the end Merlin had got so frustrated with the Prince and his refusal to take anything Merlin said seriously, that he had ended up insulting him and Arthur had thrown him in prison.

While Merlin knew that he had let his frustration get on top on him he also wondered whether their relationship would ever be different? Maybe he was expecting too much, maybe this was the only way it was going to be. He was a servant after all, Arthur was the Prince due to be King. As he sat there finishing off his soup, Gaius noticing his quiet mood looked at him, his eyesbrow arched.

Just as Merlin was going to give the old man an explanation the door opened and Arthur strolled in. Gaius and Merlin both stood up, but the Prince motioned at them to sit down.

"I've come to see Merlin. I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole. But I do have to admit there was some truth in your opinions on Cedric."

Merlin suddenly looked interested. "Does this mean you're actually saying I was right on this occasion?"

Arthur paused as if considering the question very seriously. "Not exactly no. It means I have a Knighthood to bestow first thing in the morning, and no one to clean my armour." Arthur threw a pile of items on the table.

Merlin looked in horror. "All of that?"

"Yep." grinned Arthur who having deposited everything left the room a big smile remaining on his face.

Merlin stared at the armour then up at Gaius, who was looking at Merlin in a very interesting way.

"Clotpole?" Gaius asked.

They looked at one another before both bursting into laughter.

"Really Merlin you need to be more patient, I know he can seem frustrating at times. But I am sure in time your relationship will develop further. Until then just be a little more." Gaius searched for the right word. "circumspect."

Merlin rolled his eyes, and then picked up the armour fighting his tiredness at he did so.

"I best get on with these, don't wait up." Merlin said at the door. "I think it will be a long night."

Sighing he went down to the armoury and began cleaning the armour. Despite himself Arthur coming in had made him smile. He knew Arthur would never admit to being wrong in front of him, but at least he couldn't deny that Merlin had been right about Cedric. As he started to rapidly rub the armour his mind went onto the other subject that was troubling Merlin, the dragon.

Going down and seeing the dragon had been one of the hardest thing that Merlin had, had to do. He was still bristling with how the dragon had betrayed him, and if he'd of managed to beat Sigan another way he'd of taken it in truth. But circumstances had forced him to do it, and now he had another problem to contend with.

Predictably the dragon had not made it easy on him. Merlin knew there was no love lost between the dragon and Camelot, and having had Merlin walking out on him as well, he knew gaining the dragon's help would come at a price. But even now Merlin could still not quite believe, just what he'd had to agree too. He had been forced to agree to releasing the dragon at some stage, and this was giving him serious worries inside.

It was not something he had agreed to easily. In the end he'd had no choice, but Merlin knew it was something he could not go back on. He knew too that the dragon would hold him too it. But he was determined that he would be the one who would decide when, and only when the dragon had promised not to hurt Camelot.

But as he sat there in a dream, he wondered if that would be so easy? How many times had he already learnt since arriving in Camelot that things did not always happen the way you wanted them too, or when you wanted them too. He sighed to himself, he was so deep in thought, that he didn't he even realise Gwen was there until she spoke to him, making him jump.

"Sorry Merlin I didn't mean to make you jump." Gwen smiled.

"My fault I was in a dream." Merlin smiled back happy to be rescued from his gloomy thoughts for a while.

"He has still got you working I see." Gwen grimaced. "I still can't believe he had you locked up. I don't know what gets into him at times."

"Oh. That's Arthur you know what he is like Gwen." Merlin laughed making a joke of it. It always surprised him that the moment anyone commented on how Arthur had treated him, he would immediately play it down.

"That's hardly an excuse." Gwen insisted frowning.

"It's very late for you to still be here." Merlin said changing the subject.

"Oh I was on my way to see Gaius. Morgana needs a potion." Gwen sighed.

"You're worried?" Merlin asked seeing his friend's distress.

"I have never known her this bad Merlin. Sometimes I have to stay the night just to keep an eye on her. She has not slept properly for ages."

For a moment Merlin was tempted to say something. How it would be so much simpler to be honest, and then he'd be able to help others as well. He knew of course that to do that would bring a whole heap of problems on himself. So he retreated back into his own shadow.

"Hopefully Gaius's remedy will help." Merlin smiled,.

"Yes I'm sure it will." Gwen said not sounding convinced. "Anyway I better go. Don't stay too long, good night Merlin."

"Good night Gwen." Merlin watched her go feeling lousy and wishing he could do more to help.

For a second he closed his eyes in frustration. For some reason a conversation he had with his mother came back to him. She had said him going to Camelot would be a good move, it would enable him to be himself. Yet being in Camelot had made him feel even more isolated than in Ealdor.

He had made friends but he was still having to keep them in the dark. That meant that he was unable to help them the way he would have liked. Suddenly a wave of tiredness engulfed him and he picked up the armour and walked down the corridor. He felt as if he needed sleep and lots of it. Maybe then he could begin to take a hold of his frustrations, and become a bit more contented. Tomorrow as his mother had always said was a new day, and Merlin was determined to remain in control of as much as he could manage. If only his destiny would let him be in control.

**Druid Camp**

Iseldir stood with Mordred, a kind and maternal smile on his face, he indicated to the boy to walk with him.

"I feel you have enjoyed yourself here Mordred." Iseldir smiled.

"Yes very much so." Mordred said feeling suddenly afraid.

"Well that is good. I like to think that here we encourage children in the right way here. But to me that is only part of it." Iseldir remarked.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked coming to a stop.

"When someone has the powers that you have Mordred." Iseldir explained. "I feel it is important that they have the opportunity to use those powers in the most constructive ways. I feel here we are limiting you. There are other camps who have teachers that can teach you for more, than we can."

"Like a new skill you mean?" Mordred asked suddenly a bit more interested.

"Exactly that Mordred." Iseldir smiled. "Not too far from here is another camp run by a man named Aglain. He is a very good healer, I think you could be too. You have the natural curiosity of a good healer. It's not something you can teach, it is something you have to have, like you do. I think Aglain can give you far more than we can."

"So it's not because I'm bad?" Mordred asked wanting to be sure.

Iseldir put his hands on Mordred's shoulder. "Not at all be sure of that. We have been impressed with you here. I feel I have a moral responsibility that the children in my care get as many opportunities as they can to help them in their futures. Take this an chance to better yourself, and when the day comes and you feel the time is right, you will have something to fall back on."

Mordred nodded feeling confident that Iseldir was telling the truth. He had learnt much from him in his short time there, and maybe it was best for him to move on now.

"Go and get your things together, and when Peter arrives we can escort you to your new home."

Mordred smiled and ran back to the tent he used, he grabbed everything he could putting it into his little brown bag. He suddenly noticed Kara's chain, maybe this new camp would take him back to Kara, he thought to himself and suddenly he couldn't wait to get there.


	24. Chapter 24

By the time Mordred had been in his new camp for a couple of weeks, he had come to feel quite relaxed about his new arrangement. The camp was bigger than Iseldir's with more children of his own age. It was a mix with independent adults and young families who came together socially quite often.

Aglain himself Mordred took an immediate liking too. The man was tall with plenty of muscle on his body. He had taken Mordred aside from the first day and had made an effort to get to know him. All of a sudden Mordred had no hesitation in actually talking to this man about his fears about his powers. Already Aglain was beginning to assure the young boy that he need not fear the power he held at his fingertips. Once more Mordred began to feel at one with his magic.

He had to get use to sleeping outdoor in tents once again, but he didn't mind that, as he got use to being outside amongst the sound of nature. The cave at his last camp could become a very smelly place all of a sudden. Here at least there were just the natural smells of the yearly cycle to contend with.

He had already made an acquaintance a boy slightly younger named Handreth. The boy had started to follow Mordred around. To begin with it annoyed Mordred who preferred his own company at times, but once he got to know the boy he began to open up a bit to him. He showed him the forest, and all of its goodies and the boys would cram their pockets with all the available fruit, and find a secret place to hide them. When they could they would go back there and greedily eat to their hearts contentment.

Mordred found a bit more freedom in this camp. The lessons were more involved, but he found they tested him very often, which he enjoyed. Once he got to know Peter the camp's official teacher, he realised that the man would often make things especially harder for Mordred. At first it confused him and he felt he was being picked on a bit. But presently he began to take it as a compliment, as Peter obviously felt that Mordred needed more intense teaching.

So Mordred would enjoy the lessons then and excel as he tested his brain cells intensely, it added to his confidence, as he knew when he'd earned a well done from Peter, that he had impressed him. His mornings once completed he was free to spend the rest of the day in his own time. If he wasn't with Handreth, he would go off by himself and lose himself for a couple of hours. He had discovered another hiding place where he could go and practice his skills.

No one else knew about this place not even Handreth. It was Mordred's own hide out, a place where he could truly be himself. Sometimes he would content himself to just sit

there and plan his life out, imagine where he would be a few years down the line. By then he hoped his and Kara's paths would cross again. They would go and get a place together. He would have by then learnt properly how to heal, maybe get a job as a healer. Kara would help him, even if she hated doing it, as he remembered.

Suddenly the thought of his friend whom even now he missed, cast a bit of a shadow over him. He was disappointed that she wasn't in the new camp, even though he knew there were many Druid camps based around the area. He wondered about maybe taking more of walk about, after all he could always bump into her. Mind made up he got up, and walked down a thickly covered path.

**Camelot**

Merlin was in deep slumber despite the crashing of the latest storm to hit Camelot, when suddenly he was awoken by shouting and banging on the door.

"What is it?" he heard Gaius ask. Merlin forced himself out of bed, his eyes still wanting to remain closed. He padded down the steps to see Gaius and a soldier in an involved conversation.

Gaius by this time had closed the door a worried look on his face. He gave a little jump as Merlin spoke.

"What is it?"

"There has been a fire in Morgana's room." Gaius said, gathering some bottles together. "I must go and see her."

"A fire?" Merlin exclaimed worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"Luckily they got her out before she came to any harm. How it started in the first place is the question I'm asking myself."

"Well their must be an innocent explanation." Merlin said looking at his mentor's worried features.

"Um let's hope so." Gaius replied.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Merlin asked curiously thinking what Gaius had said was strange.

For a second there was a pause as Gaius looked at his ward. Merlin had a strong feeling that something was going on in Gaius's mind, Merlin lifted his brow trying to encourage Gaius into some more conversation. But Gaius just gave a start before saying to Merlin.

"I really must go and see Morgana. I suggest you go back to bed you need the sleep."

"No way I will go and help clear the room, I'm sure they could do with an extra pair of hands." Merlin said determinedly.

"Very well." Gaius agreed. "I'll see you later."

Merlin quickly went back to his room and threw some clothes on. He hurriedly made his way to Morgana's chambers. He cautiously looked around and spotted Gwen already helping to pick some objects off the floor. Going over to her he helped pick up some debris, he recognised had been a jar.

"Careful Merlin don't cut yourself I've got a brush here." Gwen said.

"Gwen what on earth happened?" Merlin asked. He noticed Gwen's features looked lined and worried, she began furiously brushing away.

"I don't know." Gwen said. "I came back in the room but she was sleeping away then, she was fine. Then suddenly a loud explosion and by the time I came in the fire was raging. Luckily Arthur was nearby and had rescued Morgana but when I think what could of happened." she said her voice breaking.

"It's alright Gwen it's not as if it is your fault." Merlin pointed out putting an hand on her arm. "I couldn't believe I never heard it."

"You are quite a way away, I was sleeping in the room next door, she still suffers from those terrible dreams, I decided to stay the night."

"She is lucky to have you Gwen." Merlin smiled.

Gwen attempted to smile but worry still etched her face. She continued her brushing, Merlin decided to see if he could take a closer look, and inched his way over to the shattered window. Just as he did so he could hear the voices of Uther and Arthur coming towards the room. Reluctantly he decided just to carry on helping and came away.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Uther seeing Gwen walked over to her his arms on his side, his face set hard.

"You." he said pointing to Gwen. "What do you remember?"

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle but I put it out." Gwen replied trying to sound resolute but nervousness etched her words.

"Are you sure?" Uther asked his face staring intently at Gwens.

Watching the scene Merlin was furious how could Uther think that Gwen would of forgotten such a thing? He wondered. While he understood the concern that Uther had for Morgana, Gwen was his friend and he tried to stay by her and offer his support best that he could.

"I blew it out I swear." Gwen assured him a tremble in her words.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If Gwen says she blew it out I believe her." Arthur spoke a little smile on his face, although he made sure his father was not aware of it.

Merlin watched from behind it warmed him to see Arthur speaking up for Gwen, and he couldn't help but notice the little smile that passed from the Prince to his friend. Uther he could see though was still on the warpath, and when he was like that no one was safe.

"She could have been burnt alive." Uther stormed.

"Lightning struck the castle room last night." Arthur suggested "That could have started the fire."

"Perhaps." Uther replied.

Merlin could tell that Uther was not impressed with Arthur's suggestion, and he didn't think it was either. As he had already noticed the window had blown inside the room out, not the other way round. Merlin sensed that something significant had happened last night, inside Morgana's chambers. But what he wondered to himself.

"Well what other explanation is there?" Arthur's voice broke into Merlin's thoughts.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Uther stormed making for the door an alarmed Arthur following him.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged worried glances at one another, both of them knew nothing would stop Uther from finding out the cause, and who knew what was going through his mind right now.

"My god." Gwen said. "I hope he doesn't think" she began.

"Gwen don't worry everyone knows it wasn't your fault. There will be an innocent explanation. You look exhausted why don't you go and lie down, I'll take over from you."

Gwen made to argue but suddenly thought better of it.

"Are you sure Merlin?" she asked.

"Go on." Merlin encouraged taking her over to the room next door.

"Thank you." she said.

Merlin smiled watching the door close. Now at least he could get a better look at the window. There were fewer people around now, so he went right up to what remained of the glass in the pane. It confirmed his immediate suspicions it was not lightning that had caused this to happen. The incident had started from inside the room not outside of it.

Having done everything he could in the chambers he decided to get rid of the debris that had been picked up. Having done it he began to yawn and decided to go back to his chambers. He was about to enter, suddenly he heard voices and realised that Morgana was there with Gaius.

He wasn't sure what to do, but in the end decided to stay outside, he didn't intend to listen, he also realised how bad it would look if anyone saw him, but what was he to do? He could hardly go barging in there. So he decided to stay quietly outside and wait for Morgana to leave. Without meaning to he began to over hear bits of the conversation, and before he knew it he was listening intently to it.

"What I don't understand Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place." Gaius said.

"It all happened so quickly it was terrifying." Morgana replied.

"It's alright you are safe now." Gauis assured her.

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams Gaius. I know I can trust you." Morgana began.

"Yes of course." Gaius replied.

"It was me, I set the room alight, I began the fire." Morgana said softly.

"I don't understand did you knock a candle over?" Gaius asked

"That's not what I mean. I did it just by looking at it. The flames suddenly leapt higher." Morgana said her voice getting higher.

"That could have been a gust of wind." Gaius dismissed quickly.

"It wasn't it was me, it was magic." Morgana said quickly.

"Child!" Gaius began.

"I am not a child!" Morgana cried her voice getting suddenly emotional.

"Last night was an accident it had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to make you a freshly made up remedy that will make you feel better. I promise you." Gaius said soothingly.

Outside the door Merlin was still in stunned shock. For a second he didn't know what to think. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Gaius over Morgana's dreams when Sophia was in Camelot. Back then Morgana had warned them before any of them had become suspicious about the sidhe and her father. Merlin had no doubt that had played an important part of saving Arthur's life.

But this, this was stunning he realised. Suddenly it all became clear, he knew himself the incident had started from inside the room, everything that Morgana had said to Gaius made sense to Merlin. Suddenly his heart went out to the King's ward. It took him back to his own childhood when he first discovered his own magic. The nights when he had laid there thinking he was a monster, that he was somehow different to every other child and not really understanding why.

It had made him feel isolated and lost and excluded from his own community. The feeling of being different and not understanding why he'd been given magic in the first place. It was something he found very hard to explain to those that loved him. The number of times he'd tried to do it to his dear mother. Even though she was there for him all the time, he knew she didn't quite understand just how bad it made him feel, and he would never have the heart to tell her just how bad it did make him feel.

How sometimes he wanted to run and run and run and never come back. Now of course he realised he had a gift. Back then though it had seemed more like a curse to him. Even now he was being forced to hide his secret, which meant more isolation from his new friends, he knew magic still prevented him from being entirely honest about himself.

Suddenly though a burst of light came through. What if he could share his secret with someone? Dare he hope that maybe one day he could share his secret with Morgana and that they could help one another to deal with the complexities that their magic created in themselves? He took a deep breath, he could hear movement inside the chambers and realising it would look bad him being there, he moved down the corridor.

He watched as she left Gaius's chambers, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he noticed the ring of worry around her emotional eyes. The lines of worry etched all over her face. Not so long ago that had been him he knew. But by coming to Camelot and meeting Gaius, he had slowly begun to learn about magic and the good things he could do with it.

It was thanks to his mentor that he was now coming to terms with it, which made him all the more confused as to why Gaius had dealt with Morgana the way he had. Gaius was such a supportive man usually, but Merlin felt he had not been at all open with Morgana, and for her sake he was determined to find out why.

He came into the chambers, to find Gaius was dealing with some more potions, he assumed for Morgana for later on. Seeing some bread on the table he sat down and tore into it. Without making it too obvious he tried to invite some conversation about the causes of the fire.

"I've just been helping clear up the mess in Morgana's chambers." Merlin began.

"Hmm?" Gaius grunted.

Merlin tried again determined he would break through Gaius's supposed disinterest.

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below." Merlin continued. To his annoyance Gaius did not take the bait.

"Hmm." Gaius grunted once more.

Merlin tried again. "It's odd isn't it? If the lightning struck the window like

Arthur said, the glass would of fallen inside the window."

Once again Gaius did not engage in conversation. Suddenly Merlin was fed up with the pretence and cut to the chase.

"It was magic, you know it was!" he cried out, "And more importantly so does she."

Suddenly Gaius burst into life turning around to Merlin and meeting him head on.

"Morgana knows no such thing." Gaius said.

"Which makes it even worse." said Merlin. "She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

"What would you have me do?" Gaius suddenly asked.

"Talk to her." Merlin said simply delighted he'd asked the question. "Tell her that her powers aren't some to be afraid off."

"I can't." Gaius replied and turned back to his potion.

"Maybe I can talk to her." Merlin suggested knowing that would get a response from Gaius.

"No Merlin you can't." Gaius implored him once again looking at him.

"If not me then someone else." Merlin said beginning to lose patience with his mentor.

"Who?" Gaius asked turning around again and fixing Merlin with an angry stare. "This is a Kingdom where magic is outlawed. Or have you forgotten that?"

"There are still those who practice it." argued Merlin. "What about the Druids? You said that they help people like that."

"Uther's vowed to destroy the Druids they can't help her. It would be suicide." Gaius pointed out.

"Then who can?" Merlin shouted in frustration.

"I can." Gaius replied. "Just like I've always done."

"Then you need to be honest with her." Merlin argued, raising his voice.

Merlin respected and adored his mentor but he was determined that he would not let Morgana suffer what he'd had too. Even if it meant disagreeing with Gaius as he was now. He knew he had to keep strong.

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" Gaius asked his voice actually sounding hurt.

"Because I went through the same thing." Merlin said in a more gentle tone. "I know exactly how she is feeling now."

Gaius had looked at Merlin for a few seconds. There was a moment when Merlin felt he'd at last got through to his mentor, but to his disappointment Gaius continued on his original point.

"You cannot get involved in this, No good will come of it. I mean it Merlin stay out of it."

Merlin suddenly realised he would never persuade Gaius. The old man was set in his own ways, it was maybe harsh to expect him to fully understand Merlin's point of view. After all Gaius was not the same as him or Morgana. But he was still determined to help Morgana somehow. He would not let her suffer what he'd been forced too. If Gaius was not prepared to help her than he would do it his way.

**To be Continued. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Camelot**

Since the argument with Gaius, Merlin had felt initially washed out. He was so sure that on this occasion he was in the right, that the fact that Gaius had been so offhand with him, had left feeling somewhat deflated. He understood that Gaius was merely trying to protect him, but he also knew from previous experience just how lonely coming to terms with magic could be.

He identified with Morgana's feelings at this stage. How it left you questioning yourself about the smallest of details. How you ended up feeling totally alone, and so far from those that you loved. It wasn't so long ago that Merlin himself had felt all this and more. He knew he could not desert Morgana in her hour of need. He at least had his mother, even if Hunith couldn't properly understand his fears.

He'd had someone who was always there for him, to comfort him and give him a little bit of love that at least helped stopped him going over into the abyss. Morgana on the other hand had no such person. He didn't doubt that Gwen did everything she could for her mistress and more. But Gwen did not have magic, so she could not really understand the pain and isolation that magic brought with it. Especially to those who were only just beginning their journey with it.

Even now Merlin felt as if he hadn't got anywhere near to discovering the true meaning of his powers. So for a novice like Morgana just starting her experience with it, he did not have to imagine the fears that she was going through, at this moment in time.

There was another powerful feeling about it that almost excited Merlin. While he would never confess his own magic as of now, a happy thought lingered in his overactive mind. Suppose by helping Morgana now, this would mean that one day he could confess his own magic to her? For once he would have someone whom he could talk too. It could hopefully bring the two of them together united by their shared powers.

Together they could help the other understand what each of them was going through. He smiled at the thought, in all of his life this was the one thing that Merlin had always longed for. Someone to share magic with, someone who truly could appreciate what it felt like, to have such powers at their finger tips.

With another day over, Merlin began the task of blowing out the candles, awaiting Gaius's return from visiting the King. Since they argued and while Merlin was still convinced his viewpoint was the right one, he was anxious not to take the argument too far with Gaius himself. Apart from anything else the young warlock would be lost without his guidance to rely on. He knew on most things they tended to agree. Merlin sighed thinking back to the day he arrived in Camelot. Back then life seemed so much simpler some how.

Just as he made his way to go up the steps to his room, the door burst open and a very white Lady Morgana strided into the room. Merlin was shocked with how pale and ghostly she looked. She looked around the room anxiously.

"Where is Gaius?" she asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"He is visiting the King at the moment. He'll be back shortly I'm sure." Merlin tried to reassure her.

"I need to speak to him now." she insisted her eyes sought Merlin's pleading with him.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Merlin asked suddenly desperate to help her. He assumed something else had happened, but didn't want to assume it to her so he waited for her to supply the details to him.

"I-" she began hesitantly, her eyes fluttering shut and her whole manner suddenly unsure.

"You can trust me Morgana, please talk freely." Merlin said trying to catch her eye and appear supportive.

"I just want someone to tell me I am not going mad. I feel so lost, I don't know what is happening to me anymore." she said her voice ending in a sob.

It broke Merlin's heart to see the lovely brave Lady Morgana going to pieces in front of him. He longed to hug her and tell her she was going to be fine, but to his consternation something deep inside him kept himself from going over to her all the way.

As he watched her frailty he suddenly felt unable to cope in the way he wanted. Perhaps this was too big for him after all. The magic side of it was fine for him, but suddenly he sensed another part of it, the mentality. He could sense her desperation in every movement she made, and it tensed him.

"I think it's magic, but every time I mention it to Gaius he just gives me another potion. They don't help I don't want anymore remedies I just want someone to listen to me." she cried. "You're my friend Merlin you know I wouldn't make this up."

Merlin reddened no longer sure about how to help her, as he watched her emotional mood increase. Part of him felt a coward for withdrawing the other part felt totally inadequate to tell her what she wanted to hear. For a second he stood on the spot quiet, trying to think of something helpful to say.

"Yes of course." he said increasingly looking away from her as he did so.

"Then you believe me?" she asked suddenly interested, her voice sounding eager and hard as a result. "You think it's magic too?"

Merlin suddenly felt paralysed and unable to react. He could feel a massive lump in his throat as he stared at the desperate longing in Morgana's eyes to her question. It was too much for him, he no longer felt able to cope with her mood and began to back away from her, not wanting to admit what she wanted to hear.

As he backed away he could see her approaching him, still waiting for an answer. Suddenly they were almost standing eye to eye, and never before had Merlin wanted Gaius to walk back through the door more than this moment.

"Please Merlin I just want some to say that I'm not imagining things, that I'm not going mad." she appealed to him tears glistening in her eyes as she did so.

To Merlin it was like a scene from his own childhood as he ran to Hunith's arms begging her to tell him that he was no monster. Morgana just wanted the same assurances, so why was it suddenly so hard for him to do that? But his courage as well as his words had failed him. Suddenly the thought of the two of them facing magic together came into his mind, telling him to tell her what she wanted to hear.

Come on he thought to himself three little words I believe you and all her misery would disappear, and they would be able to help each other through it all. It was suddenly so appealing, and yet ultimately he was still unable to do it. Something held him back, deep in his mind, a fear, a dread whatever the words did not come. All he could do was stare at her a look of compassion on his face, but that was no good for Morgan.

She stood looking at him for a minute pain written on her face, as the tears started she ran from the room, but not before giving Merlin one last desperate look from the door, that tore his heart in two.

"Morgana, wait." he called after her reaching the door, but her footsteps were already running across the corridor and back to the shelter of her chambers. All Merlin could do was curse his lack of moral courage and support, in the very moment that Morgana had required it.

It was a moment that would ever haunt Merlin to the end of the his days. Suddenly he felt totally demoralized tired of waiting for Gaius he ran up to his bed and threw himself down on top of it. Damn the world he suddenly thought the secrets that he was forever being forced to hide. When would he ever be able to share himself truthfully with his friends? Some times magic could be a beautiful thing, but tonight it was back to being a utter curse to him.

After a restless night in which Merlin had struggled to find much sleep, his thoughts were clearer about what he could do. Having failed miserably at helping Morgana, he suddenly decided he would seek the advice of the dragon. As a result of Morgana's attack patrols had increased in and around the castle. Therefore Merlin had to choose his moment carefully to go downstairs, having managed to get passed a couple of guards, he picked a lighter off the wall and descended down the steps quickly. Having arrived in the cave and being unable to see the dragon after a quick look around in the darkness, he decided to call him.

"Hello." he shouted. He had to wait a minute before it arrived. It sat in front of him regarding him with an interested face.

"I need your help do you no where the Druids are?" Merlin asked.

"First." the dragon replied lazily. "You must tell me why you seek them."

Merlin felt really impatient did he really have to know everything he thought to himself. "That doesn't matter." he replied.

"It does to me." the dragon snapped back at him.

Merlin was reluctant to tell the dragon the full story in case he urged him to not get involved. But he realised he would have to say something.

"I need to ask them something." he replied evasively.

The dragon looked at Merlin closely throwing himself forward to emphasise his words. There was a snarl to his voice.

"I've lived more than a thousand years, watched civilizations rise and fall, do not imagine that you can lie to me!"

"I need their help." Merlin admitted, cursing the time it was taking to get anything from the dragon.

The dragon merely stared at Merlin determined not to say anything until he heard more from him.

Merlin sighed. "Some one I care about needs their help." As Merlin stood staring at the dragon he suddenly wondered why he hadn't mentioned Morgana by name, but something made him not do it.

For a second or two the dragon remained looking at Merlin saying nothing. Merlin longed to know what was going through the dragon's mind, he knew something was though.

"You speak of the witch the Lady Morgana." the dragon replied.

Merlin was stunned by what the dragon had just said, how on earth had the dragon come to that conclusion he wondered. He felt insulted for Morgana.

"She is not a witch she is my friend." Merlin exclaimed back determined to stand up for her.

"She cannot be trusted." the dragon replied totally unbothered by the outraged tone of Merlin's words.

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked genuinely intrigued by the comment.

The dragon though chose to ignore his question. "It would be better if the witch."

"Stop calling her that." Merlin shouted suddenly tired of the dragon's attitude to her. He gulped as he realised he had shouted to the dragon, but in this instance he had deserved it. All of the same he looked slightly concerned at it.

"It would be better if the witch never learnt of the true extent of her powers." the dragon continued as if he'd never been interrupted.

"You're wrong." Merlin said. He felt the dragon's words were insanely unfair on her. He had probably never even seen her, so how could he know what she was really like? "I know her, she has a good heart."

"You have failed to heed my words in the past and it brought grave consequences." the dragon replied unrepentant.

Merlin felt as if he'd been stung by the words, knowing them to be right. But sometimes you had to do what was right, even if it meant going against the people who meant a lot to you, and in this case Merlin was willing to do so. After how he'd behave the other night, he could not leave Morgana to face her problem alone. He knew he had to do something.

"I won't abandon her." Merlin said eyeing the dragon determinedly.

His words unmoved the dragon though. "If you take this course of action you do so alone."

Merlin looked up at the dragon as he took in its words, he nodded it seemed that was the end of the conversation. Merlin turned on his heels and headed out with not another look at the dragon. In truth he felt let down by it, it was always the same he would never be open with him. He still couldn't believe the dragon's hard opinion on Morgana, and wondered where it came from.

Yet as he made his way back to his chambers he remembered again how he was himself unable to actually say the words that Morgana needed that night. Something had stopped him, and still he did not have a clear idea of why that was.

He shook his head sadly, but soon snapped out of it. If the dragon would not help Morgana than he would himself. He picked up his bag and made for Arthur's chambers, suddenly focused on finding out a way that would bring some peace to his friend's mind.

Upon arriving in Arthur's chambers the Knight Leon was already there with Arthur, going through some paperwork on the table. Merlin made himself busy anxious to blend into the back ground. As he worked away polishing some of Arthur's armour he overheard Leon.

"This is a list of the suspected names and last addresses ." Leon explained.

Arthur looked at them. "My father thinks the fire was started by sorcery."

"I've heard sire. On the list I've included details of everyone we suspect of dealing with sorcerer's, witches or Druids."

At hearing the word Druids, Merlin's interest suddenly began. He suddenly realised fate had lent it's hand to him. The scroll was just across the table where Leon had put it down.

"Get the men together and prepare to arrest them." Arthur commanded to Leon.

"Yes sire." Leon said and left the room.

As Leon left the room all Merlin could think about was getting a look at the scroll. Suddenly Arthur's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I thought I told you to do that yesterday." he said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't have time, I was too busy doing out the stables." Merlin said irritated at Arthur's sudden interruption of his plans.

Merlin gave a quick look at Arthur who had his back turned, he quickly scanned the scroll looking for any Druid names. Suddenly he caught sight of someone, Forridel, lower town, he memorised it. Now all he had to do was to somehow get out of Arthur's way. But it seemed that Arthur still had an interest in him.

"That's funny because a little bird told me you were somewhere else." Arthur replied.

"Mucking out the tables is funny and a talking bird isn't?" Merlin asked trying to make a joke of it.

"Merlin what have I said about you making up jokes?" Arthur asked a sound of resignation in his voice.

"That I shouldn't." Merlin admitted looking quickly at him. Arthur was obviously making his way outside, so hopefully Merlin could make an excuse and leave. "I will just go out and get some more polish sire."

As Merlin left the room not waiting for Arthur to reply the scroll fell onto the floor. By the time Arthur had turned around again there was no Merlin and as he moved over to the table, he realised his clumsy servant had knocked the scroll onto the floor. He shook his head in exasperation. At times Merlin would never cease to amaze him. He reluctantly prepared to leave his chambers and take part in the arrests outside. It was the part of his duties that he never enjoyed, especially as he wasn't even convinced that the fire had been started by magic.

But he knew there was no point in even suggesting that to his father. Once his father had magic in his mind, there was no talking to him. It was something that Arthur had decided when he was King, he would try and be less judgemental about.

As Merlin walked into the lower town there was bedlam everywhere he looked. The guards were pounding on doors causing all sorts of consternation and worry, to the people round about them. People were being herded out arms above their heads, like they were criminals. It gave Merlin an idea of what could await him, if he was ever uncovered, and inwardly he shuddered.

It reminded him of the execution on his first day, the shock of it stayed with him all of his time in Camelot. As he watched some guards chaining some people up he wondered if they actually were guilty at all. There were huge numbers of people being arrested, and he felt pretty sure that a lot probably had nothing to do with magic. The fear arose in his face as he looked about him, at times he swore his feelings would give him away. Even now he half expected someone to put their hand on his shoulder and march him off.

He walked fast hoping to avoid bumping into anyone he knew. He found the house easy enough. The door was shut as he stood there he realised the guards were only a few doors away from where he was. Time was of the essence, looking around him he checked no one was looking.

It seemed mad to be doing magic as the guards were but yards away, but he realised it would take a less time then persuading Forridel to open up the door to him, and time was something he didn't have.

Moving right next to the door he whispered. "Ic I tospringe!" The door clicked open immediately, and Merlin made his way in carefully. He closed the door looking around him as he did so. He couldn't see Forridel and turned his back to go into one of the rooms, when suddenly he felt a sharp instrument in his back.

"Move and I will kill you." a frightened voice said.

"Forridel?" Merlin asked knowing he had to get through to her quickly.

"How do you know my name, who are you?" she asked pointing it harder into his back.

"There is little time to explain, we've got to get out of here. The King's men are coming for you."

Merlin turned to face her hoping his sincerity would impress upon her the seriousness of her situation. He watched her listening to the banging and the shouting that was going on a few doors down. He could feel her eyes boring into him as if still questioning him being here. But suddenly a shout overcame both of them as the guards broke down the door in the next house.

"Open up in the name of the King."

They both stared at each other realising they were running out of time. But Forridel was still suspicious.

"How do you know they are coming for me?" she asked uneasily as if trying to reassure herself that Merlin was wrong.

"I am Prince Arthur's servant and have seen your name on the scroll." Merlin said desperate to get on with it.

"You took great risk thank you." Forridel replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more." Merlin mused.

Forridel made for the back door, Merlin put a hand on her arm.

"Please before you go I need to ask you a question." Merlin asked aware he was now wasting time.

"What?" Forridel asked now anxious to disappear.

"I need to find the Druids." Merlin said his voice low.

"I don't know anything about the Druids." she said as another shout rang out.

"Please if it wasn't for me you'd be arrested." Merlin reminded her appealing to her. "I am a friend of the Druids. I need their help."

There was a brief second before Forridel decided to cooperate. "There camp is in the forest of Ascetir, by the old oak tree. Now I must go."

"Of course thank you. Good luck." he said and followed her out of the back. He watched her run away, hoping in his heart that she was one person who could get away from the madness all around him.

He crouched down waiting for the guards to go onto the next victim. Sensing at long last an opportunity he kept his head down and ran for the castle. Despite the madness, at least he now had an opportunity to help Morgana.

What he had just witnessed made him even more determined to make a difference for her. He could not contemplate something like this happening to his friend, for her sake he had to make sure that she was given all the help she could get.


	26. Chapter 26

**Camelot**

On his way back into Camelot Merlin had walked past a worried looking Gwen. Indeed she was so occupied that she entirely missed Merlin's greeting to her. Merlin dithered about going after her, but for a second couldn't decide as he knew he needed to see Morgana alone, maybe now was his chance.

He dashed into the castle, hoping he would avoid meeting Arthur on the way. To his disgust he could hear Arthur's voice up ahead. Keeping his head well down he made for the stairs hoping to catch Morgana in her chambers alone. Just as he made his way over to her door, a hand on the shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin.

"No one is to disturb her, by order of the King." the guard said.

"Oh, I see." Merlin dithered, but his common sense decided in the end to gracefully accept the guard's word. "It can wait."

Merlin walked away cursing himself, he had to somehow see her, whether the King wanted it or not. He ran down the stairs intending to go back to his chambers, but suddenly a familiar voice cut into his thoughts.

"Ah Merlin nice to see you again." Arthur said his eyesbrows rising.

"Oh yes good to see you too." Merlin smiled, though it soon disappeared when it occurred to him that Arthur was being somewhat sarcastic. "Ah!"

"Ah indeed Merlin. I was just wondering where you were considering the last time I saw you, I gave you a long list of things to do. Something tells me most of them have not been done."

"Yes well, Gaius called me, and well I had to get some herbs for him and I maybe became a bit carried away, with being outside I mean." Merlin ended with a brilliant smile hoping it would at least get him slightly out of the doghouse.

"I see so picking herbs for Gaius is more important than finishing my chores is it?" Arthur replied his eyebrow raising.

"In an ideal world I would have finished your chores first naturally sire. But as Gaius said it was important that I got him some comfey and as I can't magically cut myself into two, I felt that…" Merlin explained.

"Merlin we are in a the middle of a hunt for sorcerers at the moment, I would advise therefore using the word magically is probably not the smartest thing you've ever done, even if it was in jest." Arthur pointed out. "Please finish my chores by tonight."

Merlin stood in the middle of the corridors not quite believing what he had just said to Arthur. Sometimes it felt as if his brain did not always engage when he said something. Not for the first time he thanked the gods that no one knew about his magic for now. He spent the next few hours doing Arthur's chores. The usual washing, mending until the first rays of darkness began to show themselves.

His mind was still distant, still fraught with tension and still unsure how to go about things. As he finished polishing Arthur's armour it dawned on him that he needed to see Morgana now, otherwise the night would have settled in. Sensing that the guards where changing, he decided to try his luck

He dashed up the stairs, making sure no one was around. He checked the corridor, no guards were outside her chambers. He ran over to her door and knocked on it, hoping that Gwen was not be there. There was a pause before the door opened and a pale looking Morgana stared at him.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was hoping to have a word with you." Merlin said nervously looking up and down the corridor in case any one should arrive.

"I'm sorry." Morgana apologised. "Come in."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. It was only once Merlin was in her chambers, that he realised he hadn't rehearsed what he was going to say to her; which probably wasn't the best idea. He dithered a bit on the spot suddenly feeling a bit stupid and lost for words. In the end Morgana spoke first to his relief.

"I am sorry for last night, you didn't see me in the best condition. I was upset because of my nightmare. It is usually Gaius that I see, I'm sorry if it made you uneasy. I intend to have an early night, I have given Gwen the night off." she murmured.

Suddenly Merlin became aware of just how late it was. As Merlin stared at her pale vacant face he felt an enormous sense of compassion for her. He suddenly felt a real affinity with her, she was just like he had been those lonely few years ago in Ealdor. A time when he felt alone and afraid of what he was growing into. A time when he felt apart from those that he loved, as though their world was not his, despite living there.

He longed to hug her, but knew that would be unwise as he didn't want her to misinterpret his actions. But he knew now was the time he must help her, otherwise he feared about just how isolated she would become in Camelot. He focused and decided he must be as straight with her as he could.

"You must not worry about last night, I know how nightmares can be disturbing." Merlin began reliving his own nightmares as a young boy, when only the tender and protective cuddles of his mother had helped him through his own crisis, when he was first becoming aware of his powers.

"You suffered from nightmares?" Morgana asked her face suddenly lighting up.

As Merlin stared at her he began to feel panicked. He realised that it had probably not been the best thing to say. Worse by now she moved close to him and her eyes were searching his, desperate for what he was to say next. Merlin took a gulp trying to search for a way he could get out of his quandary. Suddenly an idea came into his head.

"I erm suffered from panic attacks when I was little. Sometimes I wouldn't dare leave my home." Merlin explained. Even if he wasn't being entirely honest with her, it was partly the truth, as he had indeed felt afraid of being outside when he was very young. All of a sudden as he thought back to those days it became easier to talk to her about it. "Sometimes I wouldn't leave the house for days, just sat there at the window, looking outside. It felt like the only place I was safe."

Morgana looked disappointed for a second, but then she looked at him sympathetically. "It must have been difficult for you."

"Yes it was, but I at least had my mother to help me, also Will my friend."

Morgana nodded a brief smile on her lips. "What was it you wanted?"

"I think I may be able to help you, if you'll let me." Merlin said quietly.

"How can you help me?" Morgana asked suddenly tense, as if afraid of believing him.

"There are people around who can help people like yourself."

"Who could help me?" Morgana asked turning away.

"The Druids." Merlin said quietly.

"Why would the Druids help me?" Morgana asked emotion in her voice. "Uther is trying to kill them anyway none of them would ever come here."

"I know where you can find them though, if you are interested. I'm sure they could help you understand what you are going through." Merlin said softly hoping she would take the bait.

For a second they both stopped and stared at one another, Merlin was sure he could feel a slight change in the tension in the room, as Morgana considered Merlin's offer.

"How do you know where they are?" Morgana asked looking closely at him.

"That doesn't matter." Merlin explained. "I just want to try and help you as I know you are suffering. Surely it has to be worth a try."

After another brief pause, Morgana nodded, Merlin felt truly elated. He knew it was not ideal, and in a better world he would be able to share his secret with Morgana, but he knew deep down for now that would be unwise. But at least this way he knew she would no longer feel so alone.

"Where are they then?" Morgana asked her whole voice more hopeful.

"They are in a camp in the Forest of Ascetir, it is by the old ancient oak tree near the spring path." Merlin explained.

"I know the place I use to go riding there years ago. Thank you Merlin for this, can I ask you to stay quiet about this?" she asked starting to throw things in a bag.

"Yes of course my lady." Merlin bowed. "I hope that you find some peace of mind. Anything I can do to help you only need to ask."

For the first time in a while Morgana smiled a smile that lit up her face, and reminded Merlin of the beautiful girl he had seen, only a year ago when he'd first arrived in Camelot. He truly hoped that the Druids would be able to give her the guidance she needed.

As he slowly made for the door, he felt an easing of the tension that had gripped him, and suddenly relaxed. Hopefully this could be the start of a new beginning for Morgana. As Merlin ran downstairs towards Arthur's chambers he felt proud that he had not deserted her.

Now he just hoped that, she would reap the benefits and like him realise that magic was a beautiful thing, and not something to fear. Maybe one day he could even share his secret with her, he smiled to himself as walked into the room, and suddenly his chores didn't seem like such hard work any more.

Hours later when Merlin had turned in and had gone to sleep, little did he know that his idea, would have grave consequences. The next day Camelot had woken up to discover the Lady Morgana was missing, and Merlin's own nightmare was just about to begin.


	27. Chapter 27

The camp led by Aglain was in a particular beautiful part of the forest. A clearing that had plenty of cover as well as a running stream, that was said by the older Druids to be ancient. To the Druids water was especially important. It did not just give the basic needs to people, but often it was said to be sacred. Anything that was seen as sacred could be used by the healers to treat numerous ills and injuries. Those water ways would often have their own Gods and Goddesses whom would keep the water safe from any outside influences.

The water that ran through the clearing was said to be able to heal the soul as well as help in physical ailments. Aglain's family had been here many years, he had now taken over as leader of the group. It was something that had been passed down father to son. Everything that Aglain had learnt himself had come from his father Edgar who was a well known healer.

It had been three winters since he'd lost him, and even now he still missed him greatly. Edgar had been a healer of great renown, whose skills had been used by many both near and far.

He had never turned anyone away, it was something he insisted his son should always remember. Ever since Aglain had vowed to live up to his father's example. It had been put to the test somewhat when Mordred had arrived at the camp. A number of Druids had heard stories about "the problem boy" and had been quick to warn Aglain.

But Aglain had dismissed their worries and reminded them, about the sacred vow that the Druids adhered to, that no one was to be turned away. It caused Aglain great distress that anyone would do that anyway. It went completely against his good nature and natural sense of decency. Nevertheless Aglain decided to take an interest in Mordred's settling in upon the boy's arrival one evening.

To begin with he could sense the boy's unease and he worked hard to make Mordred feel welcome, introducing him to the Druids whom he knew would teach the boy well with no strings attached. Mordred appeared to react well to a couple of the old teachers, and soon the boy seemed to be pretty happy in himself. Aglain took time to be available to him night and day and was pleased by his progress.

As ever people tended to concentrate on the negatives about the boy, rather than the positives. Aglain discovered Mordred to be a boy of both curiosity and strong beliefs. His first conversations had been interesting with him, as he learn more about the boy's background and experiences. It was clear that Mordred saw this as an opportunity and Aglain was pleased with that. Aglain himself had seen enough, to convince himself he could help the young boy in the right way.

Mordred was keen to learn new skills. To begin with he would follow him around as Aglain went on his daily rounds visiting people, and checking the various patients that Aglain treated. This was a good way of breaking the ice between Mordred and the various people whom lived in the camp. Mordred though confident seemed a little introverted from time to time. By this time Aglain had learnt about his lost parents, and he knew the death of his father in particular had left a mark on him. He realised how upset he would get when Mordred struggled to remember what his father looked like. Yet Aglain had little doubt the boy was a lot tougher than he realised.

The effect about having Mordred among them, was still causing unease in some quarters and that was a concern for Aglain. He knew only too well how rumours could grow from nothing and cause barriers to go up between people. But he was determined that Mordred would get a fair chance as long as he was leader.

He hated the idea about someone being damned before they had even had a chance to prove themselves. It went against every strip of decency that he possessed. The boy was smart enough to know the difference between right and wrong, and Aglain felt with the right teaching and guidance that Mordred could make the right choices for himself. The boy's powers where what worried Aglain most. He had already seen some looking at Mordred with interest.

Aglain was aware that the temptation of using the boy's powers would be too much for some. He feared that Mordred falling into the wrong hands could prove troublesome for the boy. He worked hard with Mordred about the importance about using his skills for doing good. Magic he would tell him was a natural force for good, but only if you protect it from the bad influences that live on the outside. The boy seemed to understand and appreciate Aglain's advice, which pleased the leader and helped to relax him somewhat.

Aglain knew enough about Mordred by now to see that he had much about him. He was an intelligent and resourceful boy who had already come through much hardship. The boy also by now was growing in confidence and coming out of his shell, and beginning to make friends among the children. He still kept an eye on things just to make sure than nothing untoward would develop with those that were still nervous. But even that was beginning to die down.

It seemed that things were at last starting to look up for Mordred and Aglain was optimistic that this would continue. He was determined to keep things on a level so that Mordred could thrive and have the chance to become his own person and then it would be up to the boy what path he chose.

**That Same Evening.**

Mordred lay in his tent and suddenly it felt as if the something inside his mind was talking to him. It felt as if his senses were being connected to something that was coming closer. He'd had this feeling one other time when he and Kara had left the safe part of their hiding place. Then like now Mordred had the feeling that something was about to happen.

He became wide awake using every bit of his power to try and work out what it was. Was it a danger to him? A danger in fact to the whole camp? But as he strained his abilities it did not seem so. Yet there was definitely something coming towards them. Then suddenly out of nowhere he heard it a scream, that filled his entire mind. His first reaction was to put his hands to his ears, to do something to block it out, anything. But then something made him listen again there was something familiar in that scream. He knew the voice. It was someone he had felt a connection too. Suddenly he was on his feet and scrambling for Aglain's tent.

"I've heard something. Some one is in trouble please you must go to them. Please before it is too late" Mordred begged his eyes wide with agitation.

Aglain knew enough about Mordred's abilities not to doubt them. Taking a couple of other Druids with him they ran out into the forest. Following his senses Aglain inched forwards he was being taken to a clearing not far away. Up ahead he could see a figure lying on the ground. Surrounding the figure was a group of serkets who were around the person, ready to finish them off. Aglain put his hand out connecting to the magical creatures and the serkets parted for him to walk through.

He could see the figure was a woman and that she was dressed in a fine red cloak. It was a top quality cloak too, Aglain guessed whoever this was she was important. But what on earth was she doing out here he wondered? Motioning for the other Druids to help him, he carefully picked up the young woman and slowly took her back to the camp.

Mordred waited with baited breath for Aglain to come back. His senses by now were fraught with anxiety fearing that he may already be too late. He wondered how magic could sometimes be so cruel, that one moment it gave you a chance, the next moment it had been taken away from you, leaving you feeling bereft and broken.

He walked to and fro from his tent to the fire and back again his patience badly frayed. His mind was black with frantic worry, whoever it was what if they were too late already? Why was it he could sense things inside him, yet his mind could not react quick enough to what was happening? In these situations reacting quickly was the difference between being there in time and being too late. When would it become one motion he thought to himself desperately?

His tutors would advise him to be patient that in time everything would develop and fuse into one. But it was instances like this that reminded Mordred just how far he had to go to be at one with his magic. It caused him endless worry, and he so wished he had his father here to guide him at times like this.

Sensing his stress, one of the women came over to him and gently took hold of his arm, encouraging him to sit.

"You have done everything you can Mordred. Relax and I'm sure Aglain will be back soon."

Mordred did his best to look grateful, but a pool of tears began to course down his face as he waited. How he wished he could explain to people like her what he was going through. But how could you explain such a complex thing as magic to someone who did not possess it. It was only those that had it themselves that could ever possibly appreciate the problems and dilemma's it caused. The feelings of both uselessness, fear and joy that it gave you in different situations. How he wished that he'd been born normal, sometimes magic felt like a curse rather than a gift.

He smiled his gratefulness to the woman and remained seated knowing that getting in a state would not help him. He closed his eyes and said quietly a little poem that his father had taught him when he was young.

Before he had come to the end he heard footsteps and rushed up as Aglain came forward carrying a person in his arms. Mordred rushed over towards him following him to his tent. His eyes were wide as Aglain slowly put the figure down.

"Do you recognise her Mordred? Aglain asked curiously.

For a second Mordred could not speak, all he could do was look at the beautiful face. It was a few seconds before words came out of his mouth, his mind was back in the room at Camelot. He remembered how kind her eyes were as she nursed him back to health, promising him that everything would be alright. Who would have thought that fate had brought them back together.

"Mordred?" Aglain asked bringing him back to the present.

"Yes it is the Lady Morgana." Mordred breathed. He went over and pressed a cloth against her face softly. "I must help her like she helped me."

Aglain smiled. "You can give me a hand then."

Mordred smiled back suddenly grateful for a familiar face, he would indeed help her back to health, then who knew what lay ahead for them?


	28. Chapter 28

**Camelot**

It began like any other day. Merlin had awoken early and after throwing down his breakfast he was making his way to Arthur's chambers. As he turned around the corner he bumped into a worried looking Gwen. While he remained close friends with Morgana's maid not for the first time he felt torn. In taking the decision to help Morgana, it meant he was not able to be as open with his friend as he would have liked. Seeing the lines of worry on her face was a further reminder about how he still had to hide secrets from his friends, even when he felt he was doing something good.

"Merlin I don't know what to do." Gwen said, in clear distress.

"Gwen what is the matter?" Merlin asked, trying to remain as normal as possible, as he suspected he could guess only too well what was worrying her.

"Have you not heard?" Gwen asked, her voice seeming strange in tone.

"Heard what?" Merlin asked, an anxious feeling beginning to grow inside.

"Morgana is missing, I can't find her anywhere." Gwen said, tears in her eyes. "I told you the other day about how strange and withdrawn she was. She has not been herself for a while, I am really worried about what she may do."

Merlin tried to calm her down and putting his hands on her shoulders he attempted to reassure her. "Gwen I know you are worried. Call it intuition I just have a feeling that wherever she is she'll be fine."

"You don't know how bad she has been Merlin. I have never seen her like this before, she has always been so strong, but she seems almost like another person now." Gwen fretted, sadly.

For a second Merlin wished he could let Gwen in on the secret. He wondered if there was a way to tell her just a little bit, without implementing himself. But he soon put that out of his head, fearing that if Gwen knew even a bit it could put her in the spotlight and he didn't want that for his friend. The fewer people who knew about him helping Morgana the better.

"Give it a few more hours Gwen. I'm sure before you know it she'll be back." Merlin suggested.

"Things may have developed by then." Gwen said, thoughfully.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked urgently not liking the sound of that at all.

"The King is due to give a meeting shortly, he fears Morgana by have been kidnapped." Gwen replied.

Merlin's could feel the colour draining from his face as he contemplated Gwen's news.

"Merlin are you all right?" Gwen asked him, suddenly concerned for him.

"Er yes I'll see you later I've forgotten something." Merlin didn't wait for Gwen to reply and ran down the corridor back to his chambers.

Suddenly his mind was in turmoil, not for one minute had he considered that Uther would think Morgana had been kidnapped. All he had wanted to do was to help her. His plan had seemed so obvious but in his haste to do something he had forgotten about how Uther would react, and he was no longer sure if he had done the right thing. He ran into his chambers completely forgetting that Gaius would still be there.

"Merlin any thing the matter?" Gaius enquired.

"Gaius no nothing's wrong just forgotten something." Merlin said, coming to a sudden stop.

Gaius stood and looked at Merlin thoughtfully, in a way that Merlin hated. Merlin knew Gaius didn't believe him, but he was not going to tell him as he knew his guardian would not be impressed. After a while Gaius let it go it was obvious he had something else on his mind.

"I have just been summoned to see the King." Gaius mused. "I can't imagine what is so important. I have quite a few potions still to do. I suggest you go down with me I imagine Arthur will already be there."

"Oh I have a load of tasks to do for Arthur it maybe better if I go straight to his chambers." Merlin said, trying to sound normal but knowing he was sounding anything but.

Gaius was looking at him curiously again. "I would say you would be better accompanying me. I dare say Arthur would not be impressed if you were not with him."

Merlin realised he had no choice other than to go along with Gaius. As they walked down the corridor Merlin swore his heart was pounding so loudly that everyone could hear it. He could vaguely hear Gaius chatting alongside him but in truth he wasn't really listening to his mentor. Merlin tried hard to keep a hold of his nerves, and not act out of character.

As Gaius had claimed Arthur was standing alongside Uther, with various Lords and Knights assembled around the room. Merlin could feel the tension in the air say nothing about the anger in Uther's eyes as the King stared directly ahead. Merlin tried distinctly to avoid the man's stare, as he waited for Uther to speak, he moved his feet around self-consciously.

Suddenly Uther's voice broke the silence, it seemed as if his voice came out of every corner around the room. Even though Merlin had been waiting for the King to begin speaking, he still jumped on the spot, attracting a curious stare from Arthur.

"I have gathered everybody here to update you with the latest news we have. Arthur and the Knights have extensively searched the castle and there is no sign of Morgana. I can only come to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped by somebody and taken hostage."

The crowd gasped as they took in the news. Merlin tried to play along, but he could feel Gaius's curious stare on him again. He tried desperately to remain calm, but his palms were sweating along with his forehead, and he was sure his face was as red as his neckerchief. He increased his dithering from foot to foot, his mind already away from Camelot, and wondering what he could do to salvage the situation. He suddenly noticed that Uther had dismissed the crowd of Lords.

He noticed Gaius and him and been beckoned forwards towards Uther and Arthur. There were just a few of Uther's trusted colleagues around the table now, Merlin stood behind Gaius, as Uther opened a map.

"I believe the Druids are responsible they are camped in the Forest of Ascetir. I propose that Arthur and the Knights take some dogs and hunt them down. This is our chance to finish them for good."

"But father I." Arthur began, only to be interrupted by Uther who by now was in full stride.

"The Druids have been a thorn in the side for this Kingdom for too long now, Arthur. I will not have my ward threatened like this, do you hear me. I want them destroyed."

"Yes father." Arthur said resignedly, knowing it was pointless to argue with Uther when he was in this mood.

Arthur pointed to some Knights and they left the room, leaving Gaius and Uther alone. Gaius had something on his mind and was determined to make a point to Uther, but feared it would not go down well.

"Are you sure she has been kidnapped by the Druids?" Gauius said.

"What other explanation is there?" Uther demanded impatiently.

"Morgana has been very upset maybe she had just needed to get away for a while."

"That is not Morgana, Gaius. She is not the sort of person to just run away from problems, you should know that. She has been kidnapped, and that's all there is to it." Uther said, as if ending all conversation now.

Gaius sighed inwardly, knowing that things could now become very messy. He didn't think for one minute that Morgana had been kidnapped. But another thought was inside his mind, that was leaving him very nervous, and it concerned Merlin. He had known from the moment that the boy had arrived back into their chambers that something was wrong. Now he suspected he knew exactly what it was.

As Gaius made his way back to his chambers he bumped into Merlin in the corridor, and noticed he had a bag with him.

"Going somewhere?" Gaius asked, pointing at the bag.

"I have a few things that I need to take to Arthur's chambers." Merlin said blushing.

"Merlin you are one of the lousiest liars I have ever come across." Gaius said, tugging at Merlin's arm he pulled him back towards their chambers. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait Gaius?" Merlin said, despair in his voice.

"No it cannot wait!" Gaius said, his eyebrows rising.

Once back in their chambers, Gaius didn't waste any time trying to find out. Merlin knew he was in for a torrid time of it but there was no point in denying anything, he suspected Gaius had already guessed the truth.

"Out with it Merlin, where is Morgana?" Gaius asked an exasperated look on his face.

Merlin dithered and then sighed as he decided to confess. "I suggested that she went to the Druids for some help." Merlin said, quietly.

"Merlin when are you going to use that head of yours?" Gaius exploded. "Did you not think about how Uther would react when she suddenly went missing?"

"The only thing I cared about was helping Morgana." Merlin hit back. Suddenly he felt it was important that Gaius understood why he'd done it. "Gaius I know what she is going through. I know just how isolated and desperate this can make you feel. I couldn't do nothing, please understand that."

"Merlin it is different for Morgana, she is Uther's ward. If Uther finds out about Morgana having magic, it will be dangerous for her." Gaius said slowly.

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, feeling exhausted with attempting to explain his reasoning. He still felt in his own heart he had done the right thing. He couldn't leave his friend suffering the way she was. But he also realised he had not thought about the consequences with regard to how Uther would react to her disappearance. Now suddenly the Druids were in danger, because of him, he had made things worse. Deep down he wondered if he could ever come to terms about the responsibility of being a warlock. There were so many things to think about, nothing seemed to be simple to him. Everything was shades of grey, every choice clouded with mist. As the situation he was finally in became clear to him, he knew he had to do something.

"Gaius I must go and bring Morgana back, before Arthur reaches the Druids."

"Merlin, what is the point in putting yourself in danger like this?" Gaius said his voice deep with worry.

"I can't live with myself if I do nothing, I can't just let the Druids be slaughtered, when it is my fault." Merlin argued, emotion in his voice.

Gaius put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Please Merlin think this thing through. You could risk everything by doing this, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Merlin blinked back tears as his mentor's words hit him, but his mind was still made up. "I'm sorry I have to do this. I promise I will be careful, I'll bring Morgana back and everything will be fine. Can I just ask you to cover for me?"

There was a pause before Gaius answered, sighing softly to himself. "Yes of course. Promise me you'll be careful though."

"I promise, I'm sorry." Merlin said sadly as he put his bag on his shoulder.

"Come here my boy." Gaius pulled Merlin to him and hugged him tightly.

By the time he had released him Merlin was running down the corridor. Gaius shut the door quietly and as always when he was alone he was aware of the silence, whenever Merlin wasn't there.

Gaius sat down and poured himself a beaker of water and took a few minutes to himself. From the moment Merlin had entered his life he had been plagued with doubts, over whether he could cope with the responsibility. Gaius was forever pulling Merlin over the coals, for his actions. Yet at the same time Gaius himself would wonder if maybe he couldn't have advised him better.

Why was he forever doing things like this, putting himself in unnecessary danger? How many times did Gaius have to warn him, not for the first time he worried about the future. Merlin was like a son to him now, the thought about anything bad happening to him was unthinkable. It maybe true that Merlin took his own decisions, but Gaius knew it would be him that felt ultimately responsible, if anything went wrong.

Yet at the same time, Gaius knew that the reason Merlin took the decisions he did, was because he was a boy with a good and caring heart. He would do whatever he felt was right, regardless of how dangerous it was for him personally. To Merlin loyalty was everything, and deep down it filled Gaius's heart with pride that the boy was like that, when so many were not. But that didn't stop him worrying about Merlin's future. Gaius sighed sadly if only he could do more for him, but deep down he knew Merlin had to do it his way.

As the first signs of darkness came through the windows, Gaius prepared for bed, praying that the next morning Merlin would be safely back in his chambers.

**To Be Continued.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Forest of Ascetir**

It was the early stages of dawn, and Mordred had stayed by Morgana's side throughout the night. She was sleeping more peacefully now, taking regular breaths. Mordred watched her, a little smile on his face. She looked a lot more relaxed then when she'd first been brought in. Then she had been suspicious of everyone, until Mordred himself had pushed back the curtains and made an entrance. He had given her an elusive smile, and he had sensed a genuine connection between the two of them. Since then she'd been in and out of consciousness.

The Druids had plied Morgana's injuries with herbs, and eventually she had succumbed to an exhaustive sleep. Ever since then Mordred had stayed with her, wiping her brow whenever she got too hot. Only once had she briefly awoken, and muttered some words. Mordred did not understand what she'd said, and he encouraged her back into her sleep.

The light was beginning to slowly take over the sky, along with the singing of the birds. Mordred yawned as he continued to watch Morgana. Presently he reached for his bag and lifted out a little silver box. He opened it and picked up the pretty locket inside. He looked at the name written the Druidic language "Jayall". Briefly he had looked down at Morgana again, thoughts flitting through his mind.

He had never known his mother, she had died when he was an infant. His father Cerdan had said plenty about the lovely dark haired woman who had brought Mordred into the world. It had been Mordred's biggest regret that he had never known her. The nearest thing he had come to a mother, was the woman who was lying by him. She had motherly qualities and he had never forgotten the way she had looked after and protected him, when he'd been a lost and frightened boy in Camelot.

He briefly relived his time there. The fear he had suffered, the last look of Cerdan his father, as the gates shut. He remembered the joy of meeting Emrys, which soon turned into disappointment as he sensed the distance between them. Finally the ride with Prince Arthur as he took Mordred back to his people.

Mordred had never truly understood what had caused them all, to help the young Druid boy that day. But in his mind he owed them all a debt, that he was determined to repay, especially the woman by him. He continued to finger the locket, holding it up to the sun. Morgana's voice startled him suddenly.

"What is that Mordred?" she asked. She struggled up onto her elbows.

"It is a locket my father gave me." Mordred explained. "It has my mother's name on it."

"It is a locket my father gave me." Mordred explained. "It has my mother's name on it."

"Let me see." Morgana said, softly. She took the locket from him and studied it closely. "I never knew my mother."

"Nor me, this is the only thing I have of her." Mordred said, sadly.

Morgana smiled at him gently giving him the locket back.

It is beautiful." she said, "You must look after it things like this are precious."

"I take it with me everywhere." Mordred smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Morgana stretched. "I am much better. Thank you."

"I will let Aglain know you are awake." Mordred said. "I will go and get you some breakfast now."

"Who is Aglain?" Morgana asked, a tension in her voice.

"He runs the camp, you mustn't be afraid of him, he is very nice. He has helped me a lot since I came here." Mordred said, "He will help you too."

"I hope so." Morgana said.

Mordred could hear a deep sadness in her voice and went over to her, taking her hand. "I will be here to help you, just like I promised before."

Morgana laughed and hugged him. "Thank you Mordred and I will always be here for you too."

Mordred rejoiced in the warm embrace, and he relaxed his face into her shoulder. After a few minutes he reluctantly pulled away and made for the curtain. He gave her a gentle smile before leaving. As he went over to where the food had been gathered, he suddenly felt troubled. He had a feeling deep inside that something would happen. But he couldn't tell what, just an uneasy feeling that took over his mind. It was a sign that refused to leave him.

He tried to focus on the task in hand collecting some breakfast for Morgana. He grabbed some berries in his hand and put them in a bowl. On his way back to her he let Aglain know that she was awake, before leaving the bowl beside her.

He had a couple of hours to himself before his lessons began, so he tried to keep occupied. But still the feeling persisted, making him tense and almost scared. He tried to concentrate hoping that he could work out what it was that was bothering him. But it wasn't anything that he'd suffered before, his shoulders sagged as time slowly moved on. Even as he moved to join the other children he still couldn't understand what was happening.

Merlin had made good progress and was now just entering the Forest of Ascetir. He had run his way across the valley, hardly stopping for breath. He did not allow himself any negative thoughts. He'd had plenty of those in a very restless night. Endless images of people being killed by Uther's men, and the worst image of all. One where he was already too late to do anything about it. He had hardly managed more than a couple of hours rest in the end.

He had left early with some water and an old map in his bag, he'd been moving for hours now, and he felt dead on his feet. His consciousness drove him forward though. He would not be too late he vowed, he could yet stop this disaster from happening.

He briefly stopped for a rest once he'd reached the middle of the forest. He collected some wood and set it too flame using his magic. Even now he could feel the breeze starting to turn colder. He sat down and allowed his eyes to close briefly. It was then that he heard them.

Voices that seemed to come from everywhere. He could hear words being whispered, yet could not quite hear what was being said. He closed his eyes in concentration trying to work out from which direction they were coming from. The breeze seemed to be changing direction which wasn't helping him. He closed his eyes again and concentrated even harder. He heard more voices but slowly he managed to concentrate on one particular voice. It was familiar, one that he'd heard before, he was sure.

He gritted his teeth with determination he must find out where they were coming from. Suddenly his eyes flew open they were coming from up ahead, he realised they were not that far away. But still it annoyed him that he could not place the voice. He knew he had heard it before, he thought and thought concentrating so hard, that he felt his mind would explode with the effort.

Just as he was about to give up in despair a face came into his mind. The face of the voice, and he knew he was right. His eyes sprung open and the face of Mordred filled his eyes. He jumped up realising that they could not be far away.

Arthur and his men were now approaching the forest. The dogs were barking excitedly as they continued to follow the scent that had been picked up. It was obvious to Arthur were the trail would lead. As he ordered his men to keep up, he went through the conversation in his head he'd had with his father. Once more he was filled with doubt. He did not think that slaughtering the Druids would achieve anything. In fact he wasn't even sure that they'd kidnapped Morgana in the first place.

He had an uneasy feeling that this would lead to no good. He felt as if his father allowed the vengeful side of his nature to control him. Not for the first time it disturbed Arthur, and he vowed that when he was King he would do things differently. He could never accept that going out and killing someone was a way to achieve anything.

To him the Druids were a peaceful people. He thought back to the three Druids he met, when he'd handed the young Druid boy back. They had proved to be men of honour, and had kept their silence just as they'd promised. But Arthur knew he could not disobey his father, whether he wanted to or not. But that did not prevent him, from feeling what he was about to do was wrong. He sighed and wondered why life had to be so difficult.

Morgana was now in the comfortable dress that Mordred had handed her. It made her feel less conspicuous amongst the ordinary Druids outside. Having had the breakfast that Mordred had given her, she felt a lot brighter, even if her mind continued to be troubled.

Just as her mind began to cloud over again, a figure came into her tent. A tall dark skinned man, with an easy smile.

"Hello Morgana I trust you slept well?"

"I had one of the best nights I can remember." Morgana admitted. "I take it you are Aglain?"

"That's me. Maybe we can take a stroll and then you can tell me why you came here?" Aglain smiled.

"Yes of course, that would be nice." Morgana followed him outside, aware of the curious stares from the Druid sat around.

"They are a bit nervous of you, they know the King's views on the Druids." Aglain explained gently.

"I'm sorry, it must seem strange seeing me here." Morgana said, wearily and wondering how to begin.

"I am curious as to why you have come here." Aglain said, finding a spot to sit down on among some trees.

"I am hoping that you can help me." Morgana said, quietly. She struggled with how to explain it, but then realised that she was best just coming out with it. "I'd like to know how come my mind can start fires, and how come I see terrible things in my dreams, which then come true."

"Morgana, you must not worry." Aglain said, softly touching her hand.

"Just tell me is it magic?" she asked, desperation in her eyes, and just wanting to end the uncertainty once and for all.

"Yes it is magic of a kind. Only a few people have the gifts of this type of magic Morgana. You must not let it scare you." Aglain explained.

"You don't have Uther Pendragon as your guardian." Morgana replied, not really knowing how she felt now it had been confirmed to her.

"You must not let Uther frighten you Morgana." Aglain said, in fact you should feel sorry for him even."

"Sorry for Uther?" Morgana repeated not quite believing it.

"Yes he is a man who has allowed his fear to drive humanity out of his heart. You should pity that he can not distinguish between good and bad, and only believes the worst of people. It is a sad way to live your life." Aglain explained sadly.

"In my world, magic is an evil that can cost you your life." Morgana said.

"Magic in itself is not evil Morgana." Aglain said, "Indeed much good can be done through it. You should not take Uther's word on it."

There was a slight pause between them as the words that Aglain spoke, penetrated into Morgana's mind. Already she was feeling brighter, more at ease even if she still couldn't completely comprehend what it meant. But for the first time someone had at least spoke the truth to her. As a first step that was all she had needed.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Morgana said, a smile on her face.

"I hope I have helped you come to terms, and you are welcome to stay here with us for as long as you want. Shall I escort you back?" Aglain asked looking over at the tent.

"No I think I will stay here for a few minutes." Morgana said, with a smile on her face. She suddenly felt the need to be alone.

"As you wish, you know where I am." Aglain bowed his head and left, pleased that she seemed to be at least more relaxed then she was before. He knew she had a long journey to go on yet, but he hoped that in time she would come to terms with her magic.

Hiding in the undergrowth Merlin watched Aglain walk away. He had caught the end of the conversation with Morgana. He now knew that Morgana was aware of the fact that she had magic. In his current state he struggled to work out if that was a good thing or not. Some how he had to persuade her to accompany him back to Camelot. But deep down he wondered if it wasn't already too late for that.

"Morgana." he called, as quietly as he could.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Morgana asked her eyes wide.

"I've come to take you back to Camelot." Merlin explained, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"No I don't want to go back there. I know I have magic Merlin the Druids have invited me to say with them." Morgana said, sticking her chin out definitely.

"Please Morgana you must come back with me." Merlin begged, desperately.

"Merlin it was you who told me to come here." Morgana argued, not understanding why he had suddenly changed his mind.

"I know." Merlin agreed, feeling awkward. "That was before I realised how Uther would react."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"He has sent Arthur and his men here they think you have been kidnapped. Arthur has orders to destroy the Druids." Merlin replied.

"What?" Morgana cried, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly all hell broke loose, as a loud noise exploded. Merlin and Morgana looked behind them to find Arthur and his men already at the camp. Plumes of gunshot fire were already in the air, as the screams of women and children were reverberating around the trees.

As smoke filled the air they could hear some one coming towards them, only at the last minute did Morgana make out the figure of Aglain running towards her.

"Morgana come with me we are under attack." He shouted, then came to a stop as he saw Merlin. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is just a friend Merlin, it's all right." she assured, Aglain.

"It seems that your friend has lead them to us." Aglain said, coldly.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, suddenly feeling annoyed with himself.

"Please Merlin." Morgana begged him with her eyes.

As Merlin looked at Morgana in that moment, he knew he had to give her a chance. By staying a little longer with the Druids maybe he could stop the destiny that fate had for her. It could make all the difference to her, make her realise that having magic was a good thing, and not bad.

"I will try and put them off your trail, get going." Merlin promised.

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said, a look of happiness on her face.

Merlin hardly heard the sentence as suddenly another face came into view. The face of the voice that he'd heard back in the forest hours ago. The face that had been sending his mind into a flurry of activity. Mordred!

All Merlin could do was to stare at him and wonder yet again, why those powerful blue eyes had such a forebidding effect on him, each time he saw them.

"Hello Emrys." Mordred said, an fleet smile on his face, and then he was gone.

All Merlin could do was look after him as he Aglain and Morgana scurried away.

**To Be Continued.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Druid Camp in the Forest of Ascetir**

Everywhere Merlin looked was pandemonium. Soldiers running everywhere, he could hear Arthur's voice behind him shouting instructions to his men. He threw himself into action, following where the departing figures of Morgana, Aglain and Mordred had run.

As he pushed himself up a little hill he could hear a soldier's voice in the distance.

"Over there!"

As Merlin staggered around the corner he could sense the soldiers following him, before he heard them. He looked around him quickly he was between two huge rocks. As he watched the retreating figures of his companions, he realised this could be the best spot to divert the soldiers.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his magic, his arms and hands moving in a swaying movement.

"Bene laeg gesweorc." Merlin spoke, softly.

Out of nowhere a thick fog descended over the forest. Merlin watched it develop and become ever more potent. He struggled as he looked around him, suddenly he recognised Arthur's voice. He threw himself underneath some overhanging bushes. As he protectively curled up, his arms around his body, he could hear Arthur and the soldiers rushing by.

He hoped it would be enough of a diversion to help Morgana depart the scene. In truth though his thoughts were in disarray, as he realised the situation would cause grave happenings in Camelot. The words of Gaius came back into his head. As he considered all the possibilities of his actions, he realised his decisions would effect a whole host of people's lives.

Just as he began to take it all in, something made him look up. It had seemed his diversion had failed after all. Morgana was lying in a heap on the ground, for a second Merlin thought she'd been hit. But a movement reassured him, Aglain had been though. Merlin closed his eyes as he watched a couple of soldiers bring the dead Druid to where Arthur was now seeing to Morgana.

Where though was Mordred? No sooner had he asked himself the question he sensed him. He looked right up Mordred was cornered by two Camelot soldiers. What happened next was something that Merlin would never forget. He had long wondered how powerful Mordred's abilities were, and he suddenly found his answer.

The boy was backed against a tree, as the two soldiers slowly came over to him, a spear lying on the ground was suddenly airborne. Merlin had watched Mordred closely the boy did not utter a word, but suddenly the spear went first through one man, and then the other. The boy had waited for a second as if in shock himself at what he'd done.

As Merlin continued to stare in horror at what he'd seen, Mordred suddenly saw him. Their eyes connected and all Merlin could see was the boy's blue eyes staring, and again all his fears came to the surface. What was it about this boy, that made him so unsure, so uncertain about what lay within him.

Merlin was so busy staring at Mordred that when the boy spoke, he almost jumped on the spot.

"Farewell Emrys. I am sure this will not be our last meeting." Mordred said, his voice sounding shadowy.

Then suddenly Mordred had disappeared, and Merlin was left with a feeling of both dread and apprehension. What had he just seen, the future or a warning? As Merlin slowly turned around and watched Arthur and his men depart, he no longer knew. All he knew now was the that he had little doubt that he and Mordred would meet again, and suddenly the words of the dragon came back in all it's revulsion.

**Mordred**

Mordred had run and run away from the scene. He had run for so long that by the time he stopped, he could feel blisters beginning to form on his feet. He had stopped resting his hand on a tree, as he waited to get his breath back. He tried to think of something good, not re-live the scene he'd just been part of. If he thought of that, he would then have to re-live his awful emotions, and how he'd felt.

After getting his breath back, he looked around trying to gauge were he was exactly. He had come to know the forest well thanks to his two stays in Aglain's and Iseldir's camps. He guessed he was not too far away, and maybe inside a day or two who could reach Iseldir. He was sure he would not turn him away, as he was a good man.

He had another maybe two hours of light, before darkness would descend on him. He decided to get his head down and walk for as long as was possible. Already the shadows were starting to form across the trees, the sun retreating ever lower into the sky. Pretty soon the first glows of darkness would start to draw in, Mordred shuddered at the thought.

He then remembered what his father had said about the forest being, but a home. The difference between daylight and night was all in the mind. It was no different at night then it was during the day. It was only the imagination that thought differently. Mordred knew to survive on his own, he must adopt his father's thought process. He now knew his powers would always keep him safe, hadn't he just seen it before?

He pulled his cloak around him, he could feel the breeze of the evening beginning to cut into him. Soon he would have to find somewhere to sleep, he noticed a little hollow in a tree up ahead. He tried it for size, a perfect fit for him. He went and began a search for some twigs. Once satisfied his magic lit the fire and he settled into the hollow. Now he knew his biggest challenge was up ahead of him, to make it through the night.

**Merlin**

Merlin had decided to delay his return to Camelot. Now he knew Morgana was safe, there seemed little point in rushing back behind Arthur and his men. With the night shadows beginning to gather, he decided to spend the night away, so that he could at least gather his unsettling thoughts and make sense about what he'd seen.

He was still plagued by his second meeting with Mordred. He was totally stunned by his show of power. He never doubted that the young boy possessed power, but the depth of it had shocked Merlin. Yet most of all it was those eyes, and his face. It was so unreadable, even as he sat by the fire and tried to settle down for the night, that was all he could see.

There was a connection between the two of them somehow. He had sensed Mordred before he had actually seen him. It was as if their power came from the same place, but he knew that could not be. Or may it could, Merlin just could not work it out anymore. The speed of the spear as it moved through the air, the naked power and control of the movement. Everything about it smelt of raw undulated magic of the highest order.

If it was indeed true that he and Mordred would meet again, could Merlin take him on in battle? The thought bothered him immensely. It was not that he feared Mordred more the lines that it would make him cross. He had already crossed over more lines that he would have liked. This was just one more. There were times when Merlin would have loved to have woken up an ordinary person. One who did not have to make the decisions he'd been forced too this very day.

But he knew it was no good worrying about that. He was a warlock, he had been given a destiny, to protect Arthur. As he settled in for the night he knew nothing would stop him from doing that. Yet as he wrapped his jacket around him more closely, it was Mordred's eyes that accompanied him into a restless sleep.

**Mordred**

Mordred had slept fitfully for a few hours, relaxing totally into a full sleep. His mind though was still alert. Sensing any sudden movement, any possible danger that lurked about. As the first lights of day began to occur, the nightmare started.

He remembered the spearing of Aglain first, the way he'd fell from Mordred's

hand. He had not had any time to help him, with Morgana already collapsed on the ground, he knew he had to get away. So he ran the forest calling him into it's comforting embrace. But suddenly he could feel the atmosphere around him closing in on him.

Then he saw them. Two soldiers slowly walking towards him, getting closer and closer. The action was instinctive, from the moment he saw the spear lying on the floor. It was the fastest piece of magic he'd ever performed. It had saved his life, enabled him to live another day. But worse then that was something that had deeply troubled Mordred.

For a second he had enjoyed it, it had given him a sense of power of security. He could not deny to himself as he relived the scene again inside his head. His mind went back to when Kara had been threatened by the two men, and he had saved her life that day. What was it that his father had said. Sometimes you have to use your magic, if you are threatened. Sometimes it is the only way. Surely this had been the same?

But Mordred knew that somehow this had been different. The feeling he had felt was completely wrong. He remembered then his meeting with Emrys, he had watched the whole incident. Mordred shuddered at the thought, what must Emrys have thought of Mordred?

In truth he already knew, the look and atmosphere of their meeting had been much the same as the first. For some reason Emrys always thought badly of Mordred. Now of course Mordred had given him a reason to have felt that way. Did that mean that their relationship would always be troubled and untrusting?

Mordred awoke with a jump. The dawn was lifting, the trees around less shadowy then before. Mordred slowly got up, feeling hazy and light headed. He had not ate since yesterday and he knew he must find something to eat. He willed the nightmare that was still playing in his mind to leave him alone.

He did not want to think anymore about Aglain's death, or Emrys's bad feeling's towards him. He wished he still had Morgana here though, she would have looked after him, now he realised more than ever he was on his own. He shook himself forcing his negative thoughts away. If he was to survive he must find something to eat. His father had taught him skills, now he had to use them, and hopefully luck would smile on him.

He continued to walk, trying to sense the way towards Iseldir's camp, where he knew they would look after him. But today his movements were difficult. He could not stay up on his feet as his balance continually swayed. His eyesight too seemed hazy and distant, the forest around him appearing strange and somehow dead to his magical senses. He must drink some water he thought to himself.

After a few minutes of wandering around he thought he could hear some running water. He was suspicious though, he no longer trusted his instincts. He continued to move towards where the sound was coming from. Could it really be what he was longing for, or had his instincts fooled him again. The trickle sounded nearer and nearer, and his feeling of hope began to gather more frantically.

All at once he saw it, a stream up ahead, he ran taking off and sliding on the ground landing in front of it. He greedily threw water into his mouth, much of it running down his face. No matter he was just thankful that at long last he was able to drink again. Never had water tasted so wonderful. Once he'd drunk what he required he took a good look at where he was.

He realised he was off the path from where he needed to go too. He would need to head back onto it, he sighed. He still felt hungry and fed himself on a few berries that were falling temptingly from a nearby bush. He stayed and fed himself until, he felt full and ready to continue on his journey.

He started off again, determined to remain hopeful. He was at least beginning to feel a bit brighter, though still not back to his normal self. He felt confident he was back on the right trail. He decided to continue walking, feeling pretty sure that he may be lucky and come across someone sooner or later. More people were beginning to live in the forest now. He knew of a settlement quite near to where the Druids were camping. Surely some one would show some kindness to him he thought to himself hopefully.

He tested his natural abilities scanning the forest ahead of him. They still felt a bit rusty to Mordred's mind. But he knew once he'd fed himself surely they would return. He continued to look around, the trees changing in shape and colour as walked further and further into the middle of it. Suddenly a noise caught his attention. He looked ahead he could see two figures cutting some wood, talking to another closely.

He was so intently concentrating on them that he didn't hear the man coming up behind him. Mordred discovered too late, as the voice made him swing around to face the intruder.

"Don't be alarmed now." the man said, a smile playing on his lips. "Look what we have here."

Mordred now had a good look at all three of them, as the other two made their way over to him. One of the men Mordred knew he had never seen, but the other two, there was something familiar about them. He stared at them hard, trying desperately to place their faces. Who were they he wondered.

"Mordred?" one of the men said, "It is Mordred isn't it? You must remember me I was in Iseldir's camp."

"Yes it is him," his colleague said, with a smile. "What are you doing so far from home?"

"My camp was attacked by the King's men." Mordred explained, still trying to remember them. "Aglain is dead."

"Aglain, that is shocking." One of the men said, "I think you need to come with us, we have plenty to eat. Come on, you look starving."

For a second Mordred did nothing his instincts were on edge, he suddenly remembered the men. They were shadowy figures who loitered around the camp. Iseldir had on more than one occasion warned him about them. But just as he decided to try and leave, his body let him down, and the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and a feeling of blackness overtook him.

**Camelot**

Merlin arrived back into his chambers early in the morning. As he walked along the corridors he could smell porridge, suddenly he felt ravenous. He pushed the door open, Gaius was just pouring some porridge into a bowl.

"Merlin! I was so worried about you." He said, coming over to the boy and giving him a embrace.

"I'm sorry Gaius, I had to have a think to myself so I stayed put for a bit." Merlin explained.

"You must be hungry." Gaius prompted with a relieved smile.

"Ravenous." Merlin admitted.

"Have this one. I'll make some more." Gaius said giving his bowl up.

"No, no that is yours." Merlin argued, feeling guilty.

"Sit, sit now." Gaius said, "I have some more over here."

Merlin sat at the table allowing the aroma of the porridge fill his nostrils. Yet as he sat there the hunger almost seemed to disappear. Merlin knew what was coming next. Gaius would want to know, and Merlin barely knew where to begin.

"I heard last night that Morgana is safely back." Gaius said, watching Merlin closely.

"Yes." Merlin replied, starting to eat the porridge.

He became aware of Gaius watching him closely. He knew he would not be able to push the man away for ever. But he was still struggling with what to say and what to leave out.

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked, looking concerned. "Don't tell me there is nothing as there is obviously something."

Merlin sighed, "It is what I saw Gaius." he said, after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake Gaius, and I don't know what to do." Merlin replied, looking at his mentor, with despair on his face.

Gaius took a deep breath, then put his hand over the warlock's.

"You had better tell me then." Gaius said.

**To be Continued.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Camelot**

For the next few minutes Merlin ate his porridge, concentrating as if it was the hardest thing in the world to do. He knew Gaius enough by now to know the old man would wait, until Merlin felt comfortable to speak. As he thought about what he'd seen in the last day, it was as if a haze had come down and taken over his thought process. He could no longer work out what was real or true, as everything merged into one big cloud.

He was aware of his mentor's eyes watching him closely, and he wished he could share his total fears with him. But he wondered if sharing them would be the wisest thing for him to do. As he went on considering the situation Gaius broke the silence between them, and Merlin came to a decision.

Gaius studied him for a second. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

There was a pause Merlin wondered where to begin, so much had happened so much was still confusing to him, as well.

"You said earlier that you had made a mistake, what did you mean by that?" Gaius asked, leaning forward, as if trying to encourage Merlin.

"I meant saving the Druid boy." Merlin whispered, as if ashamed about uttering such a sentence.

"Mordred you mean?" Gaius asked, straightening up and staring hard at him.

Merlin nodded, suddenly feeling unable to speak. A private battle fought on in his mind. As he had said the sentence he saw the boy in his mind's eye.

"Tell me exactly what happened Merlin." Gaius encouraged.

"Arthur and his men had followed my trail. It was my fault that they found the Druid's. I was trying to help Morgana, Aglain and Mordred run away. I caused a diversion, but it was no good. Aglain was killed.

"Aglain?" Gaius questioned, curiously.

"He was a Druid who was with Morgana. He may have been their leader. They found Morgana shortly after, she had an injured foot and couldn't run any further. So it was just Mordred then. I didn't know what to do in truth. Whether to help him or not. He had noticed me and had spoken to me, but his eyes Gaius. I don't know what it is about him, but I just-" Merlin struggled for words to finish the sentence.

Merlin could tell without looking that his mentor was watching him closely as he talked, and suddenly it unsettled him. But he fought with himself to finish his explanation.

"All I could hear was the dragon's words Gaius. Mordred is destined to kill Arthur. How could I have helped him, it can't be right for me to do that, not now."

"So you didn't help him?" Gaius asked, gently.

"As it happens it didn't matter me not helping him. He helped himself, I can still see with my own eyes what happened. I have never seen such power in another person. He killed two guards with a single spear. He first killed one, then the other. But it was his reaction that shocked me Gaius. There was no remorse in his eyes at all. After they had fallen to the floor, he just stared I just couldn't read his eyes at all. It was as if they were empty. Then he ran away, and disappeared."

There was a pause between them, with each with their own thoughts. Merlin was so lost in his own doubts that when he heard Gaius's voice, he almost jumped.

"Merlin you did nothing wrong, and neither did Mordred." Gaius began.

"Gaius he killed two guards!" Merlin began, horrified.

"Yes I know. But you have to see he was put in a position in which there was no other way out. It was either kill the guards, or be caught and brought back to Camelot. You know what Uther would do to him. I know it must have been frightening to see. But in a way you are on two different sides Merlin. Yet you also have much in common too. You both have magic, but you operate in two different worlds."

"But what the dragon said." Merlin argued, suddenly confused and not a little surprised in what Gaius had just said.

"Merlin things are never as simple as they seem in this life. If there is anything that I can pass down to you in advice, it would be this. You must not jump to conclusions, you should judge things on how you see them and not what you get told. I know the Dragon is important to you, but even he has his ambitions."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, as if seeing Gaius in a new way.

"I mean that he wants to see certain things happen, and will encourage you to go a certain way. But sometimes it may not be the right thing to do. He has done it to you before hasn't he?" Gaius asked, gently.

Suddenly Merlin saw his mother Hunith lying on the cold floor, having been struck down, by Nimueh's magic. He then remembered what the Dragon had said, or rather what it hadn't said. A cold feeling overcame him as it filled his mind again. Gaius was right, the Dragon had misled him before, was he doing so now?

"Do you think the Dragon is lying Gaius?" Merlin asked.  
"I don't doubt that the Dragon sees things Merlin. He accepts things totally as he sees them. But the thing is he does not understand the human mentality, how can he do when he is a creature of magic, and not a human being? He cannot understand a human being's ability to change themselves. Whose to say what Mordred will develop into? None of us know that, only time will be able to tell us. Time and what he experiences through his life."

"So you see Merlin it is not as simple as the Dragon makes it out to be. You must naturally be careful and take your destiny seriously. But remember, always expect the unexpected. That is what all these years on earth has taught me, and I wish I had known that when I was your age." Gaius remarked, sadly.

Merlin took time to take in what Gaius had just told him. There was no person who he respected more than his mentor. From the moment Merlin had arrived in Camelot, Gaius had been there for him. He had treated him like a son, and Merlin knew there was nothing the old man would not do for him. Also much about what he'd said made sense. He also could not deny that the Dragon did have certain ambitions, and had certainly misled him once.

Merlin knew that Kilgharrah was still an ally to him, and he did trust him. But he also realised that Gaius was right, there was no way the Dragon could understand the human mind. Maybe Gaius was right, maybe Mordred would change in time. Maybe life would give him a completely different path to Arthur and himself. As he sat there turning things over in his mind, he could still feel Mordred's eyes boring into his soul.

*******************************************************************  
**A Hut in the Forest of Ascetir**

It had been two nights now since Mordred had fallen into the stranger's hands. Since then he was beginning to get to know each of them. He was not entirely sure whether he could trust either of them, but for now he had little choice. He was still feeling weary from the battle, and his nights were still full of the horror that he'd been apart of.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he realised that he was alone. He carefully got up and made his way over to where he knew the bread was stored. Sitting at the table he began to eat, and wished away the scenes that were still clogging up his mind. His Druid family being slaughtered, Aglain being speared. But most of all the two guards falling at his feet, and the feeling of power it gave him. In the cold light of day though it felt wrong, even though he knew he'd had no choice.

As he sat there he tried to work out why he'd been given this power. Was there a reason, it always came back to the same thing. Fear. The fear people had for Mordred himself, and the fear that he felt also. At times it seemed that magic was no good to him. It just seemed to separate him from everyone else, when all he longed for was a normal life. Even now he had no clue why he was treated the way he was. He thought about Emyrs then, he had the same fear, but more than that it was as though he knew something Mordred himself didn't.

If the mighty Emrys himself disliked and feared Mordred, then what on earth did that say about him? Not for the first time Mordred felt scared and worse than that confused. As he sat there the sun shining through the window, he cursed the day he was born. He suddenly felt lost and alone, as though he had no one in the world. As the tears began to fall, his eyes went to the door as it opened.

"Oh you're awake." the old man said studying Mordred thoughtfully.

Mordred stared at the man he had never seen him before. He guessed he was in his 70's, he had little hair, and he walked with a limp. His eyes were blue, but while the eyes of the other two's were cold, the old man's eyes retained a certain wisdom. Something about them relaxed Mordred, he felt as if he had maybe found a friend.

"My name is Britock." the old man said, making his way over to the table.

"My name is-" Mordred began

"I know who you are, you're Mordred." Britock replied, dropping two pouches down on the table.

"How do you know my name?" Mordred asked suddenly curious. So many people knew him, yet few would ever tell him how they knew him.

Britock smiled, "You are known to many Mordred."

"But no one will tell me why." Mordred sighed, not expecting Britock to be any different.

"Help me count this boy." Britock said, throwing one of the pouches to Mordred.

Mordred emptied the pouch on the table and his eyes fell open as gold coins fell onto the table. Mordred had never seen so much money in his life. He knew in the camps that some of the Elders would receive huge amounts of money. He had seen it with his own eyes. He would never question why this was, but most of the Elders had been good men, who had not abused the money given to them.

He briefly wondered how they had come by such an amount of coins. Even now he wasn't sure about what they did. His instinct told him whatever they did it wasn't good. He finished counting the coins, and waited until Britock had counted his own pouch. He watched the old man write an number down, and he sat and gaped at the amount.

"Mine is the same." Mordred said, waiting for Britock to react.

"Well at least I know those two swindlers have not taken anything from me this time." Britock muttered.

"What do they do?" Mordred asked, suddenly desperate for some answers.

"They sell slaves Mordred. They catch people and then sell them on, for profits. Like I said earlier, they cannot be trusted."

"Am I going to be sold as a slave?" Mordred asked, his eyes wide open with shock.

"I think they will have another calling for you Mordred." Britock smiled, darkly.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked, suddenly feeling chilled.

"You have a lot of power, magic has its own prices. The more powerful the more the price goes up. For someone of your skills boy, they could earn a fortune." Britock remarked, tying the pouches up and throwing them in his bag.

"You said before you knew me, how? We've never met before." Mordred asked.

"Many things are written about you Mordred, prophecies abound." Britock explained, pouring water into a couple of beakers.

"One day my friend Kara and I went to a cave, I saw my name written on the wall. I couldn't read anything else it was in a Ancient language." Mordred said, clutching his half-moon as he said it, and thinking of Kara. How he longed to see her again.

"The Crystal Cave, Mordred, it is the place where magic was born. Inside are crystals, the likes of which you've never seen before. For those with the power they can see the future. Many tales abound of the place, but very few can use its riches." Britock explained, his eyes gleaming with knowledge.

A sudden thought occurred to Mordred. "You have magic don't you Britock?"

Britock looked at Mordred for a second as if considering what to say. It was a couple of minutes before he answered. When the old man replied Mordred felt happy that he was able to share his fears, with someone who could understand them.

"I do yes. I am not a Seer or anyone with great power. But alas I find magic is as much a curse then a gift. I have lived my life free from its enchantments. I find it is much easier to do so." Britock explained, in a brutal way.

"At times I feel the same. I know people fear me, but no one tells me why, at times it is like being in a prison." Mordred remarked, "I do not understand why no one will tell me, why they fear me. Can you tell me anything?"

The desperation in the boys voice seemed to catch Britock into two minds. There was a long pause before the old man said anything.

"In knowing the answer you must be aware of the complications about it Mordred." Britock answered eventually.

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked, suddenly frustrated with the riddle that Britock had given as an answer.

"Well suppose it is very bad, could you live with the consequences of knowing?" Britock said, looking closely at Mordred.

Mordred thought for a second it was something, he had often questioned in his own mind. Finding out was well and good, but what if it was very evil, could he then accept it and just carry on normally? But then as Kara would often say, only if you know can you ever try and change things. Suddenly he knew the answer.

"Yes I could." Mordred said, feeling clear in his mind. "If I knew then maybe I could change things for the better."

Britock looked at the boy, smiling kindly. "It is not always that simple Mordred. Sometimes your destiny cannot be so easily altered. Even if you manage to it can still have the same end."

Mordred considered it for a minute, he could not deny that Britock had spoken the truth. Hadn't this been his own fear all along? What if he couldn't change whatever he was fated to do? Mordred closed his eyes for a second, trying to block out all the negative thoughts, and doubts that clouded his mind. But by not knowing wasn't it making it more likely? At least by knowing about it, he could try and alter whatever it was destiny had in store for him.

"I would still want to know." Mordred said, finally staring at the old man. He tried to read Britock's thoughts.

"Then you must try and seek the person who can tell you Mordred. Sadly I cannot, as I do not know. But I'm sure someone can, you must hope that they are prepared to tell you." Britock replied, refilling their beakers.

"Then that's what I must do." Mordred decided. Suddenly he realised this could be his best chance of making sense about his life. But that was very much the future it did not solve his current predicament. As the door opened a figure came through it, and Mordred knew the next phase of his life was about to start.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Over the next few days Mordred's life gained some normality. It seemed whatever the bandit's had in store for the Druid, for now they were content with him staying with Britock.

Mordred grew to like the old man immensely. He was as Mordred suspected a man of knowledge and wisdom. He was also a man of many stories, and Mordred's favourite time of the day was in the afternoon, when they sat outside together and Britock told him about the old days.

It was a time when magic ruled the Kingdom. Mordred had heard such stories in the camps before. But Britock's knowledge seemed to go way beyond, what most of the Druids that Mordred had known possessed. He would speak of legends, and tales of daring by brave and resourceful people, who would use magic for the good of everyone.

"Back in the old days Mordred," Britock said one afternoon as they sat outside, "Every town had its healer who would practice in the old skills. There was one lady I knew, who could heal anyone of virtually anything that befell them.

She had supreme skills that she used to the poor and rich alike. In those days magic was a respected profession. People of all kinds and all backgrounds came to the healers. Even I learnt a few cures, that I would practice on my fellow children. Later on I developed into a healer, not as good as Hilda though"

Mordred grinned at him. "So what happened?"

There was a pause as Britock looked off in the distance. As Mordred stared at him he swore the old man was miles away, lost in another world.

"Uther Pendragon happened." Britock eventually explained.

A cold chill came over Mordred as he remembered his time in Camelot. The cold words of the King, as he sentenced his father to death came back to him. Even now he could barely believe his escape from death.

"I was once a prisoner in Camelot." Mordred said, quietly.

"In that case you don't need any explanation. The man was evil, and the terror he unleashed on the magical community was unbelievable." Britock remarked.

"But something must have happened, wasn't magic once allowed in Camelot?" Mordred asked, looking at the old man keenly.

"Yes it was, I myself lived there for a time. Uther took on the services of Nimueh who was the High Priestess at the time. She moved very powerfully into Uther's service once he captured Camelot. He was very young when he got hold of Camelot, he won it after a very bloody conquest. It is said that Nimueh played an important part in it as well." Britock said, looking into the distance again.

"So what happened?" Mordred asked, suddenly curious to know.

"Uther took command, Nimueh became part of the Court. She played an important part as well. Not everyone was pleased that Nimueh had agreed to it. There were many in the magic world who distrusted Uther from the start. They tried to reason with Nimueh, but she was the High Priestess. You can only do so much with a High Priestess." Britock said, elusively.

"But what led to magic being driven out?" Mordred asked, impatient for some answers.

"Everything settled down for a while. Eventually a wife was selected for Uther, Ygraine a very beautiful and sensitive soul." Britock said.

Morderd couldn't help but notice the sadness that took over the old man's features as he continued the story. He wondered if he'd met this Ygraine, but he didn't feel it was his place to ask, so he stayed silent and allowed Britock to continue the story.

"Ygraine made a great Queen, she was loved dearly by her people. She would always take care of their needs. But she failed in one part of her duty, and that was to deliver an heir for Camelot. It was said they tried everything, but to no avail. Uther than demanded that Nimueh helped them to conceive." Britock shook his head sadly.

Mordred waited again, restless for the full story, but looking at the old man was enough to tell him, that this was not going to be an easy story to finish.

"So Uther demanded Nimueh to intervene. She argued pointing out that it would be a very dangerous thing to do. But Uther was in no mood to listen. He knew if he was to stand any chance of holding onto the Kingdom he needed an heir. So he continued to pressure Nimueh.

In the end she was forced to give in. Everyone knew the price, even Uther. For a life to be given, a life must but taken. Nimueh warned him many times, but he refused to listen or believe it." Britock got up suddenly and collected a couple of beakers of water before continuing the story.

"One stormy night Ygraine gave birth to a son, Arthur. That night you could feel the unease of the spirits. What should have been a happy night, ended up being a night of tragedy. By the morning Ygraine had died. Uther was beyond reason after that. He blamed Nimueh for her death and threw her out of the court.

From then he stared a war on magic users everywhere. The Purge they called it Mordred. Thousands upon thousands of people men, women and children were slaughtered. Men and women burned, children drowned. Even now I can sometimes hear the cries of their spirits inside my mind."

Mordred noticed the tears in the old man's eyes as he continued to recount the suffering that his people had gone through. Not for the first time Mordred, could feel the pain of someone's tales of the past. How often had his own father recounted similar tales. His father's parents had been victims of the Purge also.

He remembered the little chain that his father wore around his own neck. The only lasting memory he had of his father. Mordred wondered why it was that people could be so cruel to one another. For a second he remembered Kara and her cry about the injustice of their people. Wherever he went it seemed injustice reigned.

Yet he also remembered that sometimes he saw the other side to people as well. He remembered the way Morgana and the same Arthur whose birth had began the Purge, had rescued Mordred out of the cells of Camelot. He remembered Emrys too, who had initially taken the boy in.

To Mordred it seemed as if the world was such a mixed up place. A place full of injustice, cruelty, yet also there was kindness which came out of it as well. Sometimes in the most unexpected of places.

"What do you think will become of me Britock?" Mordred asked. He feared for a second that the old man would not answer him.

"If Gaeris or Thomas have their way you will be sold on at some time, to make  
them some money." Britock said, finishing his water.

"Where do you come in?" Mordred asked, it was a question he'd been longing to ask for a while.

"I'm not proud of the part I play in it Mordred, believe me. I use to be a healer like I said earlier on, when magic was permitted. But now I do what I can to give me money to live . When I met Gaeris he gave me a job of working out their money and expenses, when they sold people on." Britock admitted, sadly.

Mordred felt for the old man, feeling sad that a man who once was able to heal with his hands, was now forced into a more murky past time. Experience had already shown Mordred that this happened with a lot of older people now. Forced away from where their natural talents lay, there were forced to do whatever they could, merely to survive now.

Mordred felt that was such a waste, and vowed that he would go somewhere where he could use whatever talents he possessed. Having said that he knew first of all he'd have to get away from his current situation. The Druid knew that would be far from easy, but somehow he would find a way.

**Camelot**

Once back in Camelot, Merlin settled down once again to his routine. It began with having a quick breakfast with Gaius, and then on to Arthur's chambers where his endless list of chores started. He decided to forget about the last encounter with Mordred. He was more concerned with the continuing problems regarding Morgana. He still wished it had worked out differently for her. He was cheered that she at least appeared to except what she was, but like himself having to deny who you were always came at a price.

Even now the prospect of not being able to be more open, about who he was to his friends, troubled him. At times it felt as though his secret life plagued him. The shadows on the wall becoming ever longer and more troublesome. It didn't help that as ever Camelot was finding itself in unending strife of one kind or another.

Arthur being the heir was now finding more and more dangerous missions to go on, as Merlin was his servant he naturally had to tag along. One of their missions involved checking up on a village where the elder had seen some strange sightings.

From the moment Merlin had heard of the reports, a feeling of worry had started to stalk him. He decided to mention it to Gaius, as he collected his things before departure.

Gaius as ever had sat down, and Merlin had spoken to him about his fears. Merlin often felt Gaius knew a lot more than he sometimes admitted to. As Uther's oldest ally Merlin had no doubt that Gaius had needed to agree to certain decisions that would not have liked.

As Merlin told him about his bad feelings, he had the feeling Gaius knew exactly what lay behind them. All he would say to Merlin though was "Take care, and always be aware that in these places the old religion can be very powerful."

Merlin set off with Arthur, Leon and five more Knights. Merlin was getting to know Leon more and was starting to appreciate why Arthur counted on him so often. As ever Arthur would tease Merlin as they travelled onwards, accuse him of being afraid.

Merlin would take it in good heart, but at times he wanted to lash out with hi s magic and give Arthur a good shock. He knew better than to do it, just the thought of Gaius's reaction was enough to make him err on the side of caution.

The journey had proved uneventful. They arrived at the village a small holding on the edge of the wood. The people had come out to greet them. The Elder, an grey haired man, with a limp invited them into his home. Over a drink he explained again what he had seen and heard.

"It only happens at night, sometimes we don't see anything at all. But the noises it is like screaming on the wind sire. At times it sounds as if someone is being murdered."

Arthur listened respectfully then asked. "Does this happen every night?"

"Most nights now sire. But recently too I swear there is something that is around."

"Something?" Merlin asked.

"It is hard to explain." the Elder said. "Don't laugh but almost ghostly happenings."

Arthur and Merlin looked at one another for a minute, each not sure what to make of it.

"We will stay a couple of nights and see if we can find out anything." Arthur said, trying to sound more confident then he felt.

Merlin could tell just by looking at Arthur that he was deeply troubled by what he'd heard. Merlin was too, while he didn't really believe in ghosts as such he was certainly aware of spirits, he'd often been told stories when he was young. Whatever was bothering the little town he knew they would have to be on their guard.

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights were shown to a barn. After checking the horses they took a look around. Already the shadows of the night were starting to emerge. Merlin felt spooked even now, a feeling came into his mind, one he could not quite understand. He just felt that somehow they were not alone. Could he speak out now, he wondered without everyone laughing at him.

His senses continued to feel alive, the more the darkness developed. There was definitely something amiss here. As the Knights continued their search of the village, Merlin came back towards the forest. There was something that was calling him towards it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I thought I heard something in the wood." Merlin explained, cursing that Arthur had discovered him.

"You're not going in there on your own Merlin." Arthur said, joining him.

"I didn't know you cared!" Merlin smiled.

"I don't." Arthur snorted. "But who else will make my dinner!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, although he felt a warm glow inside him as he knew the Prince was just pretending. He was aware of a closeness that was developing between them now, and as he went further into the wood he felt more confident.

The feeling continued deep inside his mind that something was not right. It felt as if his magic was reacting to a force of some sort. Just as he began to question the thought, a crash behind caught his attention. Before he knew it Arthur was in a fight with two bandits. Merlin ran over to them following the fight, Arthur had already dispatched one man, the noise of the steel attracting the other Knights out into the woods.

Merlin kept to the shadows keeping an eye on Arthur all the time. More bandits had showed up and Merlin realised he maybe forced into action pretty soon. As one of the bandits crept up on Arthur, Merlin brought down a heavy branch from the tree above, which knocked the man out, Arthur almost falling over him. "Prat." Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin was forced to intervene again to save one of the Knights, tripping a bandit up, before he had a chance to join the fight. By now the numbers were even, Merlin watched from under a tree, watching for any time he may need to enter the action again. Within a few minutes the bandits had been overcome.

"Let's take a little look around." Arthur suggested.

The group kept together, straining their eyes for anything that was unusual. Every now and then a bit of breeze would unnerve them, as it blew against the branches of the trees. Presently they came to a old Monastery. It was disused now, the windows broken.

As they came nearer Merlin could sense that magic had happened around here and recently. He crept closer to it climbing over the old boulders that lay in pieces around it. In the centre was a smouldering fire, one which had recently seen activity. Merlin instinctively knew this was a magical base for someone. He could feel magic everywhere.

He still had a feeling there was something out there, but feared about saying too much. He needed more time to investigate it, but he could have done with being alone. To his relief Arthur had already decided to call it a night.

"This was obviously were the bandits were hiding out. They certainly won't be back tonight. I suggest we get back the village now." he said.

Merlin purposely loitered behind everyone. Much to his annoyance Arthur spotted him.

"What are you doing Merlin." Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

"I need to pee." Merlin said, causing the other Knights to titter.

"Can't you do it at the village?" Arthur said, looking at him in a strange way.

"I can't wait that long. You go ahead, I'll be with you shortly." Merlin urged him. Eventually Arthur appeared to accept it and ran to the other Knights, Merlin watched as they disappeared out of sight.

Satisfied he was alone Merlin began walking around. He could sense someone was near. He closed his eyes concentrating his powers, using them to connect with what ever was out there. Suddenly a voice cut into the darkened night.

"Hello Emrys."

"How do you know my name?" Merlin asked, opening his eyes as a woman in a long cloak appeared into view.

"You are known to many. My parents have told great tales about you, and how one day we would meet. Here we are."

Merlin moved closer so he could get a clearer view of the woman. He could see her dark hair, and piercing eyes, that seemed to cut right through him.

"Who are you and what do you want with this village?" Merlin asked, his whole mood suspicious somehow.

"My name is Katryn I am a sorceress. I am here because this is where the spirits are asking me to be." she said.

"Spirits? What spirits?" Merlin asked, curious despite his suspicion.

"It is the spirits of my family Emrys. Before they were killed for having magic. I often hear them. I can understand their messages, they speak to my mind. I follow them wherever they lead me. This use to be a magical place in the old days, an important centre for the old religion. It is not by accident that they have led me here."

"The villagers have complained about screams and visions." Merlin said. "What exactly do you plan to do here?"

"The screams are because they are not at ease. Most of the times the spirits will sleep in peace. But every now and then some thing will occur to trigger a happening. When that takes place, the spirits will awake and cry out into the night. I have dealt with the problem now. The villagers have no need to fear. Everything will settle down from now on."

Merlin looked at her for a second, wondering whether he could trust her. There was something about her then made him relent somewhat. She had a sadness to her face, a hollowness, that made him wonder just what things she'd been through.

"How will I know you are telling the truth?" He asked, but with less suspicion.

"I give you my word nothing will happen. If you go back to the village you will  
find only peace. The spirits are back sleeping now." Katryn smiled, briefly.

"Who caused the problem?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I have dealt with him, there will be no more problems from him now." she put her hand out to Merlin.

After a few seconds Merlin took it. He watched as she moved past him and deeper into the woods. He followed her until she had disappeared from sight. As she did so, he felt a peace at last. The funny feeling that had followed him there had now gone. He made his way back to the village, throwing back some bushes nosily, to be thrown back onto the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "Where the hell have you been. We have waited ages, we thought you'd been caught."

"Ah took longer than I expected." Merlin smiled, "Sorry."

"You are a strange man." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

For a second Merlin longed to tell Arthur everything that had happened. But he knew he could not. Yet another thing that had to be kept secret from his friend. But as he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, he knew instantly that everything would be all right.

Merlin watched the Prince sleep and thought about the meeting with the girl. There was so much that he was yet to learn about his magic, and it's mysterious ways. He had heard from Gaius about people who were in touch with the spirits. Indeed stories abounded about such happenings.

He just wished that one day everyone could learn about such things freely. His destiny involved building a new Kingdom with Arthur, but as he thought about it he wondered if magic would ever be a part of it. How he longed to think that one day he could freely share all his fears and hopes with his friend. But something told him, that such times were a long way away as yet. Sighing sadly, he turned over and fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Mordred walked through the forest swinging the bucket he'd been given by Gaeris. With winter setting in the pipe had already become blocked. This had become a worse problem for the adults, rather than Mordred. For the Druid it meant he had ample opportunity, to check the area around, on his way to the stream.

He was already gaining a firm knowledge of the neighbouring forest. The walk to the stream had become implanted in his memory. He knew every bush, flower and tree that lined the route on his regular path. On his way he hummed a tune, he remembered from his time when he was a child, as he observed everything in the fertile forest.

Even now he could hear the sound of a crow taking claim of his territory. He could hear the Woodpeckers knocking holes into the trees. He counted between knocks, working out that three, indicated it was a juvenile bird. He vaguely remembered the night his father, took him through the history and ecology of the species. Whenever he heard the knocking he felt somehow calm, and relaxed.

He wished he had the opportunity to saunter longer, but he knew Britock in particular, would be needing water soon. As he approached the steam, he found part of it had already frozen. He walked along, where the bushes overhung the stream, and spotted a little opening, which as yet had not succumbed to the wintery conditions. He took the little beaker out of his pocket and began filling up the bucket.

He briefly looked up, noticing the sun was beginning to properly rise in the sky. It was still much lower than the summer sun, and Mordred knew there would only be brief warmth from it today. But it was still intense enough for him to have to screw his eyes up, as he continued scooping the water. He concentrated on his task, already fed up with how long it took him. Just as he was about to take a breather, his eyes stared over at a footpath, he'd never seen before.

He picked up the bucket sheltering it under some trees, and walked over towards it. It was definitely a path he'd never walked down before. He considered that he knew this part of the forest pretty well by now. But he hadn't been this far down the stream before. He stood at the beginning of the path, wondering about whether to explore it or not. In the end he decided not to, as he needed to take the water back. But he took a note of the place inside his mind, intending to explore when he had a chance too.

He walked back to the bucket, hesitating again as he took one last look at his new discovery. One day he would be back he vowed, maybe he'd found his route out of this present life, and into the promise of a new one. But for now he picked his way back through the trees and onwards towards the hut. He sighed realising that today he would have the company of Gaeris as well as Britock.

In the few weeks that he was getting to know the young man, he had nothing but contempt for him. He remembered one of the Elders describing Gaeris as a waste of space; he'd seen nothing recently to disagree with that assessment. Gaeris was not only that, but also spiteful with it. Mordred already hated the way Gaeris treated Britock. The old man had more dignity in his little finger than Gaeris had in his whole body.

At times Mordred had found it hard to watch the younger man, shouting and insulting Britock. One time in particular he had almost gone to do something about it. But Britock had flashed a warning look over Mordred's way. Britock had said to Mordred that if he wasn't careful Gaeris would bring the boy serious trouble. So reluctantly Mordred kept a watching brief, but he vowed one day he would do something about the selfish and repellent man. As he approached the hut, the door flew open Gaeris stood there his hands on his sides.

"Mordred were the hell have you been? We could have died the amount of time we've had to wait."

Mordred glowered to himself as Gaeris's voice rang out into the forest. He purposely slowed his pace.

"Give it here boy." Gaeris snatched the bucket off him, causing some water to spill onto Mordred's feet.

Mordred glared at him, as he watched him walk away.

"What are you going do to me? Kill me?" Gaeris laughed.

For a second Mordred would have loved nothing more. Surely ridding the world from people like Gaeris was what his powers were for. But suddenly he heard his father's warning about only doing such a thing, when his life was in real danger. Mordred regretfully realised, this was not such a moment.

"Stop skulking around and come and help me." Gaeris shouted, impatiently.

Mordred sighed inwardly but moved into the hut, briefly smiling at Britock, who reacted by nodding his head. As Mordred looked around the floor, there were bags strewed around. Gaeris was counting some money over at the table. He looked up as the boy approached moving a bag away from a chair.

"Here boy, sit down." Gaeris said, impatiently. He ruffled around in another bag throwing some bags of money onto the table. "Get counting."

Mordred stared at the money for a second before reacting he was stunned as he saw how much money was there. He thought there must be a small fortune. For a second the idea of absconding with it felt incredibly tempting. He could take Britock with him, and they could go travelling, away from Gaeris. The dream only lasted a brief second, before Gaeris's impatient voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How many times do you need telling boy, sit and count now, or else I'll throw you away with the rubbish."

Mordred sat down, aware that his heart was beating away with indignation. He decided doing what he was told for now, was the best solution. He dutifully counted the money and wrote down the totals. Once he'd finished the task he waited for further instruction from Gaeris. Mordred watched as the man continued counting a waft of notes and then pocked them inside his coat.

"Don't forget to pay me, the amount agreed." Britock remarked, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"When you've done what you agreed old man, then maybe we will get around to sorting out your share." Gaeris replied, pushing back his blonde hair. "That of course is providing it is done satisfactory."

"How dare you Gaeris. I have always kept my side of the bargain. You had better respect our agreement." Britock said.

Before Mordred could blink, Gaeris was across the room his hand on the old man's neck pushing him against a wall. Mordred was in shock for a second as he watched the ghastly spectacle of Britock's face rapidly losing colour, and his fingers going limp. Before he knew it Mordred's magic flew to the surface, taking Gaeris and throwing him with force to the other side of the room. Gaeris was lying in a heap on the floor.

For a second time stood still as they regarded one another, the sudden magical intervention having shocked both of them. Mordred looked at Britock who seemed to hesitate for once, unsure what to do.

"Let's see if he is still alive." Britock muttered, going over and checking the younger man's pulse.

Mordred stood on the spot, too shocked to do anything other than stare for the moment. By the time he found his voice, it sounded strange to him.

"I, I didn't intend to do it, it just came _" the boy began.

"We're okay sadly he will live another day, he's just been knocked out." Britock reassured him.

Mordred sighed in relief. "I thought I'd killed him."

"His kind usually survive like rats in the sewers. Come on Mordred give me a hand. Let's put him up on the bed. He'll come around soon enough I just hope he does not remember what put him there."

Mordred helped Britock take Gaeris over to the bed dropping him down on top of it. They stood watching him for a second or two then Britock pulled Mordred away.

"Come on we'll give him time to recover, you can come and help me." Britock pointed to a chair.

As Mordred sat down looking at Britock he asked, "Why were you arguing?"

"He always threatens to cut me out of my share." The old man shrugged, "There was a time when I let him get away with it. I will not let him do it now."

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" Mordred asked, puzzled by the old man's toughness now, when before he was timid with Gaeris.

"What do you think I should do beat him up Mordred?" Britock asked, "Or throw him across the room with my magic like you just did?"

"Could you do that?" Mordred asked, suddenly interested and eager to know exactly what powers Britock did possess.

"Exactly what would that achieve other than get us into the predicament that we're in now?" Britock asked, staring hard at Mordred.

"But people like-" Mordred began, suddenly angry

"You think that because you don't like someone that magic should be used as a weapon?" Britock asked, "Well?"

After a pause Mordred gave a half-hearted answer. "No I suppose not."

"Use your brain boy, you are for better things than this."

"I just got angry when I saw him treat you like that." Mordred shrugged, suddenly feeling down.

After a pause Britock came over to him putting both hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Listen Mordred in this world you have to use your magic wisely. One day you will find out for yourself just how some men will use anything in their quest for power. Your magic could be the difference between you living or dying, but you must never make it obvious that you possess such a thing. That is why I treat my magic like an extra layer of skin it is there when I need it, but only when I need it. All other times I am like every other man. A clever man can hide in the shadows Mordred, only a dead man lives where everyone can see him. Please remember that."

Mordred nodded, realising that it somehow made sense. It was much the same thing that his own father and Iseldir told him after all. Yet later on in his bed he tossed and turned wondering yet again, what exactly was the point of his magic anyway. How and when, could he use it and who where these men that so many warned him about. He remembered Britock's phrase people that will use anything in their quest for power? He wondered not for the first time if Gaeris was one such man. He wouldn't have been surprised.

He took hold of the chain around his neck, and remembered Kara. He wondered where she was, if she missed him, as much as he missed her. As he pondered his many questions he knew that Kara would have an answer, as she always did. Eventually he drifted into sleep his friend's smiling face, the last thing that he remembered.

By the time Mordred had woken up next morning, Gaeris had already left. He noticed a mark on the old man's face though. But Britock had refused to tell Mordred what had happened exactly. Mordred had a pretty good idea and inside he was seething. Who was Gaeris to think that he could knock people about in such a way? Mordred already knew the younger man was a bully, but this was one other thing that he had found out about his ruthlessness.

Britock had asked Mordred to drop the subject, and then sent him out to get some water. Although their water supply was running now, Mordred was just happy to go on his little walk. Britock had hinted that he had business to attend to, so Mordred realised this could be an opportunity to explore the footpath he'd found. He filled up the bucket quickly, suddenly restless to get exploring and found a spot under a bush to hide his bucket.

Checking that no one was around he ran towards some trees where the footpath began. As he walked he suddenly became aware that his magic was more active than usual. He could sense it moving about the further he walked down the path. The trees became closer together shutting out a lot of the morning's light. It didn't bother Mordred though, as the light became more dim, so his magical senses took over.

He suddenly began to feel relentlessly happy for no particular reason. Maybe it was because he felt so close to his skills, in a natural way. This was the other side to the fear and distrust he would sometimes feel about his powers. He had been walking for ten minutes when it dawned on him there was no noise from the birds.  
He tensed up a little bit, wondering why that was. But just as he looked around a sound caught his attention. He could hear the sound of laughter up ahead, he moved carefully between the bushes moving nearer and nearer to where the sound was coming from. He realised it was a group of children, and they were running about between the trees up ahead.

Mordred crouched down behind a bush curious as to whom they were. It was a mixed group of children playing a game of tick around the trees. Mordred sat down and watched for a moment envious that he could not join in. It suddenly dawned on him they were Druids, he realised he had found the camp he'd been looking for. A feeling of intense happiness took him over could this be the answer to his and Britock's problem? If he could persuade the old man perhaps they could join the camp. He was sure the Druids would accept them. He continued to watch the game off tag, his mind running away with the possibilities.

Presently another figure caught his attention it was an older man and he was calling the children too him. Mordred watched them run to him. For a moment he wanted to approach them there and then. But just as he found his courage to get up and move closer he realised that he could not possibly leave the old man alone. Not after Gaeris had hit him.

He cautiously watched the man and children disappear deeper into the forest, and reluctantly turned to go back. He still felt excited about the prospect of him and Britock going to the Druids.  
He knew it would not be easy though, as Britock was a proud man who was nervous about people knowing that he had magic. But surely he would see the advantage to this? Anything was better than staying with Gaeris, remembering the man made Mordred angry. He would pay for what he had done to Britock.

All he had to first was persuade the old man there was a way out. As he picked up the bucket from where it was hidden under the bush, he walked back suddenly feeling much brighter and trying to imagine his new life with the Druids.

**To Be Continued.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Camelot**

As Merlin sat down after another exhausting day, his mind swept over everything that had happened in the last week. The biggest shock was finding out the truth about Arthur. Even now the realisation  
that Arthur had been born with magic, stunned Merlin. He wondered if this was why they felt such a connection. He had felt one from the start, something there a feeling that he could not explain. He had known from their earliest days of being thrown together, that something in their make-up made their relationship go beyond that of a normal Prince and Servant.

But the rules which were in place inside Camelot made it very difficult, and for Merlin it was this that was making his face frown, and his mind fret. It was not only Arthur either, but his relationship with everyone even Gaius, had forced him to question what was right. When he had found out that Gaius had known the truth, part of Merlin had felt betrayed. He didn't doubt that Gaius had his secrets, he was old enough now to realise that everyone did, in one shape or another. But the fact that Gaius had not told Merlin about Arthur had hurt him more than he liked to admit.

He understood of course that Gaius needed to be careful because of his promise to the King. Merlin himself was still quite stunned by the threat that Uther had made to Merlin himself. Even now a feeling of intense anger penetrated deep inside his mind, as he recalled Uther's words to him. He didn't need Uther of all people threatening him with death he lived after all with the threat of it each day he was in Camelot. By now he had an extreme dislike of the King. It was bad enough what he had done to Ygraine, Arhur's mother. But he hated the idea about having to deny the truth about Arthur's birth, to save Uther's relationship with his son. Yes he had done it to save Arthur as well of course, but the lack of gratefulness from Uther's words left him feeling confused.

For a moment it felt as if Camelot was built on a lie. The war on magic was bad enough for Merlin to take, having to pretend that all people who had magic were evil, and deserved nothing more than death. How many times had he been forced to purposefully stab his magical side already? For how much longer would he need to hide his secret like it was some dirty rotten sordid affair? The lies hurt him deeply, as he knew magic was not dirty or sordid, it could be beautiful and used for good. In his heart of hearts he had to stay true to the belief that eventually Arthur would know, and accept him for what he actually was. But for now the familiar feeling of loneliness threatened to overcome him.

In the moment that Merlin had stopped Arthur from killing his father, he felt as though yet another door had been slammed in his face. The chance to share his secret once more had been shattered, and in the most cruel of ways. But despite his despondency he knew he had done the right thing. He knew Arthur would never have come to terms with killing his father. In much the same way that Merlin himself, could never have lived with handing a young boy over to Uther and to his death.

As he sat and briefly thought of the Druid boy Mordred, he wondered where he was now. He wondered if indeed their paths would cross once again. In his young years Merlin once again was discovering that life was never quite the way you expected it to be. So many different paths, who knew which ones were the correct ones to take? Who knew which decisions were the correct choices to make?

The one little beacon of light that Merlin clung to in all of this was that thinking back, he realised his and Arthur's relationship had deepened a little bit more. He cast his mind back to the night by the fire, and how Arthur had opened up about why he had to go and see Morgause. They had both talked about the missing parent that each had. In Arthur's case his mother, for Merlin his father that he never knew. In that moment their shared bond had increased in its intensity as they looked the other in the face. Merlin knew Arthur would not have shared this with anyone else, as he sat there fighting his aching loneliness he knew it was something he needed to hold onto. He realised the day he could reveal himself was still a long way away. But for now he would cling onto that memory, that dark night.

He yawned as he pushed open the door, Gaius was pouring soup into two bowls on the table. As Merlin moved over and sat down, he noticed the man who had become the closest thing he'd had to a father, was looking tired and drawn. He had to admit their relationship had been a bit shaky for the last couple of nights. But suddenly Merlin felt the need to clear the air between them. It was quite lonely enough for him at present, he didn't need his relationship with Gaius being destroyed completely. But he still felt like asking a couple of questions.

"Gaius." Merlin began, breaking up some bread.

"Yes?" Gaius said, eagerly looking at Merlin.

For a second Merlin felt an intense feeling of sympathy for the old man. His eagerness in answering him, left him in no doubt about how hurt his mentor was, by their present state of affairs. Merlin decided to ask in a more measured way.

"I just wondered why you didn't tell me." Merlin said, simply. "I mean apart from the obvious reason."

"The promise I made to Uther you mean?" Gaius answered, his eyebrows rising. He sighed before answering. "Believe me Merlin I wanted to tell you, I even tried to persuade Uther to tell Arthur. But in the end I felt it was best to keep my word. We were worried we wouldn't see you or Arthur again."

Merlin stared into his soup bowl, wondering how to ask the next question. It went to the heart of everything at Camelot, and what Gaius had advised Merlin to do. But he knew he would never have a better time to ask it.

"You have another question?" Gaius asked, who been studying Merlin intently.

Merlin smiled, despite himself. "At times I swear you can read my mind Gaius. It is just well do you ever think that sometimes telling the truth is the right thing to do? I mean all these secrets, lies where will it get everyone in the end? I just wonder whether sometimes if being honest is the best way forwards?"

There was a pause before Gaius answered which took Merlin by surprise. Normally he had an answer to everything. But to Merlin it felt as though there was a reason that he was taking his time. For a brief second he wondered if there was a big confession to come, and in a way it was, even if it didn't exactly surprise Merlin.

"You know when I look back on my life boy, there are many things I wished I'd have done differently. When magic was rife in Camelot it was a time of sheer excitement, but even then there was a feeling of blackness that came with it. When magic flowed we never thought for one minute it would end. But when it did, it meant choices needed to be made by everyone. There are many things I regret, things I didn't do, people I never managed to help, and other times when I simply turned my back."

Merlin took a deep breath when Gaius confessed that. He could never truly see Gaius not helping someone who needed it. But he realised now he was looking through rose tinted glasses. He understood how it suddenly must have been, and how difficult it was for Gaius or anyone else to get use to the sudden change that the Purge brought with it. It was not just a matter of choice, but also a sense of honesty being sacrificed as well. All of a sudden nothing was black and white anymore. The right and wrong was suddenly diluting the lines no longer clear.

"I suppose in a way I have got use to living a lie. It is the inevitable position I put myself in when I made the decision, about staying and serving Uther. By doing that I threw away the honesty in my life in that moment."

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself, suddenly feeling desperately sorry for putting Gaius through it even.

"I'm sorry Gaius." Merlin apologised. "I had no right-"

"No, I'm sorry Merlin for expecting you to live this way." Gaius interrupted, "I know it is a lot to ask. It must really make you feel alone sometimes. But always know my boy I am here for you, no matter what." Gaius gently touched his hand.

"Well as long as you are here I know I have someone." Merlin smiled, suddenly longing for his bed. It had been a long day of varying degrees of worry and strife. He started to get up, clearing away their bowls.

"I can make you a pudding." Gaius smiled, watching Merlin carefully.

"No thank you." Merlin said, "I am tired I think I need some sleep." He headed for his room, but then turned around, and hugged his mentor. "I would do anything for you Gaius."

"I know, I for you as well." Gaius smiled sadly, "Off you go get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

As Merlin disappeared Gaius sat down at the table shutting his eyes suddenly his past felt very near to him. The night Ygraine died the impossible task of trying to calm Uther down, as he learned about his wife's death. Then the fires that were lit as so many sorcerers perished into the orange flames. It was only when Gaius opened his eyes that the horrible scenes ceased. So many dear friends he had lost, some having died in the flames and some turning their backs on him when they realised, he was going to continue to serve his King.

The decision had cost Gaius much, not least the love of his life who he had helped escape to safety. He wondered where she was now. He had kept her letters in a box hidden away. He knew he wouldn't see her again, but every now and then he would read them. He could still picture her kind face. He wondered what she would have advised when Merlin had asked the question. Alice always knew the right things to say. Suddenly Gaius felt his age, it seemed whatever he did problems still arose from them.

He longed to see Merlin happy and wondered how much of a burden it was for him, to be forced to live the way he was. All the boy wanted was an honest answer, but for Gaius he sometimes felt he no longer knew what an honest answer was. He sighed to himself as he blew the candles out, tomorrow would be a busy day, and suddenly he desperately needed his sleep.

**The Forest**

It had been a few days since Mordred had seen the Druid children in the forest. He had still not had the chance to suggest his idea to Britock. It seemed to the boy that they had suddenly become much busier. There was more money to count, Gaeris had been away a lot more, and he always came back with pouches of money and goods that were immediately stashed away in a cupboard. It appeared that only Gaeris had a key for it. Whenever Mordred asked Britock about the cupboard, the old man refused to answer. In the end Mordred was forced to give up.

Gaeris had not remembered the incident much to Mordred's relief. The concussion had been serious and Britock had thought up a story, that Gaeris seemed to accept. Every now and then more people would descend to the hut. Mordred would be sent away like a scolded two year old, he didn't really mind. It meant he could go back to the forest.

The children played at the same time each day and Mordred would take his place hidden away among the bushes. He would imagine himself in the middle of their group playing tick and having a sense of belonging. That was the trouble ever since his father's death and moving away from Kara, he had craved having a place to call his own. Mordred had come to love and respect Britock greatly but even now he still felt alone somehow.

He thought back to the days in the camp when he and Kara would walk to their special place. How carefree they seemed to him now. As he stared down at his chain he could almost see her face, the way she would tease him. To Kara every day had a meaning, a new opportunity to do something different, experience life. The first day of spring, a flower opening its petals, he missed the way she would force him to look at the world through open eyes. He missed just having a young companion.

All of a sudden he realised the ball the children were playing with had made its way over to a few feet from where he hid. A young girl ran over to where the ball lay among the leaves. Mordred stayed still, terrified to be caught, what would they think of him? The girl had not noticed him and she had bent down to pick up the ball. But just as she was straightening up, his hair blew up in the wind. The two of them were staring at one another only inches apart. Mordred smiled then put a finger to his lips.

The world seemed to stand still as he waited for her reaction. What would she do, scream at him call the other children? Mordred held his breath for a second expecting to hear her scream for help any minute. After a pause she seemed to have made a decision, briefly smiling back at him. She slowly backed away and then turned around and made her way over to her companions. Only once did she briefly turn, but no one appeared to notice.

Mordred watched her go with mixed feelings. One part of him relieved he'd not been spotted watching them, the other part crying in heartbreak as her figure became smaller and smaller, until he could barely see her any more. He suddenly felt awkward and decided to make for his way home. He had a horrible feeling that his dream would just not happen. As he briefly turned around and watched the children one last time, he noticed that they were leaving anyway. Just as he began to turn his head back around he noticed a girl briefly wave at him. He watched her disappear entirely with a heavy heart.

As Mordred continued his way back to the hut kicking leaves as he went, he decided he needed to be more decisive. Today he would tell Britock about what he had seen, about the children and try and persuade him that a new life could be in the offering for both of them. It was something that Kara would always tell him. "You have to make things happen in life Mordred. If you don't no one else will." Well today would be the day, he ran back a feeling of determination inside him. To his relief it appeared that there was no sign of Gaeris or any of his associates. He found Britock sitting outside taking in the last of the sun.

"Ah Mordred I was wondering where you'd got to." Britock said.

"I have to say something to you Britock." Mordred began, his words tumbling over themselves. "I have found a new path in the forest."

"Oh have you now?" Britock said, taking a drink. "Don't let Gaeris find out he won't be best pleased."

"Never mind him." Mordred said, with contempt. "When I explored I discovered there is a Druid camp there."

"So?" Britock stated, barely interested.

"Don't you see this could be our chance to get away from here. Away from Gaeris and his gang, start a new life."

"Mordred I am approaching my 80's you think for one minute I could live in a camp at my age." Britock said, his tone disbelieving.

"But a lot of old people do, why can't you? Surely you don't want to stay with Gaeris here?" Mordred cried, "Gaeris has no respect for you, the Druids would have I know."

"Mordred I have told you before I have separated myself from my magic for a reason." Britock stated, "Going to the Druids would not be a good thing for me. Of course if you want to leave I suggest you go before Gaeris comes back."

"I couldn't leave you?" Mordred said, appalled surely he realised that?

"You are not my son you do not have to feel any responsibility for me boy." Britock said, more harshly then he intended.

Mordred suddenly felt crestfallen for a minute, not quite understanding why Britock was being like this. "You have been good to me I feel I need to repay you in some way. That is why I thought we could go together."

There was a pause before Britock walked over to Mordred, a look of sympathy in his face. "You have been very good for me Mordred. Having company considering my situation in life has been a pleasant experience, and something I did not expect in truth. But all things come to an end I think this is a good opportunity for yourself. You need to be about your own people. Not with Gaeris and his kind they will only exploit you and then throw you away when they've done with you."

Mordred stared at Britock his world in pieces. Why was it happening again, just as he found someone to share his life, they departed. What was it about him that always ended with him alone? Right from the start he'd been aware of it, and now it was just repeating like it always did. For a second he remained staring at the old man, but suddenly he took off and ran. He wanted to get away as far as he could he didn't care where he ended up now. It would always be the same whatever happened. As he continued to run a dark cloud burst and with the rain his tears coursed down his face. But he didn't care and he continued to run and run until he fell down exhausted and fell asleep.

**To be Continued**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Mordred awoke to the feel of luxury on his body. As he carefully and slowly opened his eyes he realised he was inside a room, lying on a bed. The soft sheet he lay on made him remember days gone by. He closed his eyes again briefly remembering his father, and the days when he was allowed to accompany him to see his patients in the outlet villages. In those days Cerdan would occasionally stay upstairs in the local tavern, for a treat. There they would get to stay in real beds, with sheets and blankets. For a brief day Mordred would feel like a King. He yawned, suddenly realising he should be at least finding out where he was.

He carefully slipped out off the bed and made for the window. He opened the curtain looking out still expecting to see the forest. But to his surprise he found himself in a village. There were people massing outside, drinks on the table and much merriment. Where was he? How long had he been here? He then heard footsteps and ran back to the bed. He protectively threw the sheet and blanket back over him, just as the door opened.

"Oh so you are awake. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would come too."

Mordred looked at the woman closely who entered the room. She was young, blond hair tied back, a slim and friendly face. Bit by bit he began to remember the last few weeks as he recovered from his fever. She had been there with him night and day, gently speaking and soothing the fever away. But that was all he could remember. Everything else was still a haze.

"I expect you would like to know who I am and what you are doing here." She said, as if sensing his unease. "My name is Briana. I found you lying in the forest covered in cuts and with a fever. I couldn't just leave you there could I? So brought you here it is the Tavern in a village called Trenton."

Mordred watched her as she spoke, still unsure about what to do. He realised that he must have run for miles. He had not even heard of the village of Trenton, he wondered which area it was, but he decided to stay silent for now. He eyed the food ravenously.

"I imagine you are hungry. It is the best bread we can buy and fresh fruit and water. I know you must be afraid but there is no reason to fear anyone. Once you've eaten I am sure you'll feel better." Briana smiled. She turned to leave pausing at the door to smile once more.

Mordred watched her go, her smile seemed genuine and as the door shut and her footsteps reseeded Mordred thought maybe he had landed on his feet here. But as ever a wary feeling was alive in his mind. "Trust no one it said, you can never know what their true intentions are." Yet he remembered the kindness this woman had showed him. She had always been there when he had opened his eyes.

Mordred pulled up a chair by the table and began to eat. Briana was right the bread tasted beautiful, freshly made still faintly warm. How long had it been since he'd last ate. He had no clear idea the last few weeks were in a haze. All he remembered was running away when Britock had spoken to him. He briefly thought about the old man. Mordred realised he had never had any intention of leaving where he was. In a way he now understood the old man's point of view. Despite everything Mordred just hoped he would be okay.

He scooped a few blueberries into his bowl and devoured them, enjoying the sweet sensation they caused. He suddenly felt a lot better, even if he could not work out what to make about his current predicament. Having sat down by the window and watched the scenes below him, he felt quite relaxed. It was a lively place but a relatively secure one. He wondered if he would be allowed to explore the village a bit. He would have really liked to have had the chance to see the place for himself, before deciding anything. He suddenly felt really tired again after the eating and decided to lie on his bed again. As thoughts flew through his mind, he tried to push them aside. He was really in no mood to decide anything at the moment. Before he knew it he had succumbed to sleep, his mind at last managing to find some piece.

**The Tavern Downstairs**

Briana was clearing some glasses away. She kept her eyes on the door knowing that any minute her brother would arrive. Ever since Jasper her husband had got word to Alvarr about Mordred, she knew it would only be a matter of time, before he arrived and took the boy from her. Briana shivered, she really dreaded to think what he had in store for the boy. Briana loved her brother dearly he was after all the only family she had left, thanks to Uther Pendragon burning their parents alive all those years ago. But she did question Alvarr's actions sometimes.

It wasn't that she didn't understand his hatred she had nothing, but contempt for the King in Camelot. But surely there was a better way. She was never entirely convinced that fighting and violence was the way to force change. She knew Alvarr though would never agree. Her brother had started a crusade that was building by the day. More and more bandits joined him nearby in their forest hideout.

She sighed sadly, having the boy for the last few weeks had made her life complete. As she was unable to conceive she had for some time felt that her life was incomplete. While her husband Jasper was a good man he had little ambition. He would help her in the Tavern when it got busy, but his main job was selling potions to people. It was true he had a good clientele, but in truth it brought in little money for them. Their main source of income was the Tavern, which allowed them to live in a bit more comfort than a lot their friends. But despite everything, Briana would have given up her comfort for a child in a heartbeat.

She had tried every potion that Jasper could devise, but nothing had worked. She had always suspected that Jasper had other women part of her could not blame him. After all wasn't it the duty of all women to have children? Sometimes she wondered why she had been punished this way, wasn't it enough that she had already lost her parents.

Then one fine afternoon she had come across Mordred slumped by a tree. At first she had feared he was dead, so still he seemed. She shivered as she remembered the state of his face all cut. She tried to work out what on earth had happened to the poor boy, but there were no clues. With Jasper away visiting a customer, she took him home and put him upstairs in the room she and Jasper had hoped their own offspring would occupy. She had nursed him through his fever, staying up all night to mop his brow when it was hot.

Every now and then he had opened his eyes and stared at her. His eyes amazed her, she found them beautiful. They were a deep blue, and she found herself lost in them when he awoke and opened them. She wondered how such a lovely child had found himself in this situation. She sensed there was something about this boy, but could not put her finger on what it was. But something pulled him to her. She decided to keep quiet to everyone else about it, and then she could try and persuade Jasper to keep hold of him.

For those weeks she dreamed about what she could do with him, the things she could show him. But before she knew it Jasper had come home and her dream had died overnight. When she had initially explained about the boy, her husband showed little interest. He found counting his money more important than listening to his wife. But that night being busy in the Tavern she had got Jasper to take Mordred up some food. She would never forget their conversation.

"That boy he is Mordred, the boy from the Druid camp. Where on earth did you find him woman?" Jasper asked her, pulling her into the back.

"I told you he was slumped against a tree. He had no one with him I felt it was my duty to help him." Briana had explained, wondering what he meant.

"Wait till I tell Alvarr about this. This boy could make all the difference." Jasper said, preparing a bag.

"What do you mean why do you want to involve Alvarr in this. I thought we could keep him." Briana argued, desperately.

"Are you mad Briana?" Jasper said, "This could be the firelight that will start your brother's campaigns. With Mordred onside with all his power, the world's the limit I tell you."

"Please Jasper no, I want him to stay with us make us a family like we've always wanted." Briana pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Wife you have to realise there are some things more important than personal happiness. I know you have always wanted a child, but this boy has a higher calling. I'm sorry I must tell your brother."

Jasper was suddenly gone, leaving Briana fearing for the boy's future. From that moment on a succession of people had visited Mordred as he recovered. Briana had refused to let any of them speak to him, but she knew once Alvarr walked in that would change. She knew in the end her brother would have his way. He always had, she could not deny the charisma he had in spades. She could not doubt that soon he would take Mordred away from her, and her dreams would be in ashes again. But until that time she would protect the boy the best way she could.

**Camelot**

After the recent huge implications for Merlin, life had turned to relative normal again. He would work his way through Arthur's unending list of chores, trying to stay as cheerful as he could. When Arthur was ordered away on some mission, then Merlin would ride faithfully at his side. Then Arthur and Merlin would be bantering away in their own style, it was something the other Knights were now well accustomed too.

It gave Merlin a warm feeling of acceptance from the Prince despite their difference in status. But then once he arrived back in his own chambers a familiar feeling of isolation would engulf him. This place was a reminder of how his true life had to remain secret. No matter how emotionally close he felt to his friend, the reality was very different, and at times he found this hard to take. He just craved someone whom he could share his secret with, someone who would come to understand just how beautiful magic could be.

Due to the lack of action, it gave Merlin the chance to see more of Gaius. Since their talk the two had become even closer. Merlin loved nothing more than talking to his mentor about life in general, and magic in particular. Merlin found he now had a bit more time, to spend learning from him, especially about the endless potions that Gaius concocted.

Gaius had a list of patients in the lower town and Merlin would often accompany his mentor on his visits to them. It helped to broaden Merlin's understand of healing, as well as get away from the claustrophobic feel of court life. By doing this he was meeting ordinary people. It would also help to keep him grounded. He loved watching Gaius at work and the way his patient's gave him such trust.

Healing was not something that especially excited Merlin in all honesty. He truly admired what they could do, the skills they possessed. But Merlin would never be able to see himself doing this night and day. There were so many other aspects of magic which thrilled him far more. But it made Gaius happy to see Merlin show interest, so he was happy to go along with it for now.

Merlin helped himself to some soup knowing he would soon be off to see a patient whose condition had suddenly got worse. As he sat down and consumed it, for some reason he though briefly of Hunith his mother. He remembered back to the time he thought he would lose her, when she was struck down with the magical illness. He always felt guilty that he couldn't go and visit her more. She had done so much for him, he wondered at times if he could ever repay her.

He looked up as the door opened and Gaius walked in, his hand full of herbs and bottles.

"Can you get me some soup please Merlin?" Gaius had asked, putting the herbs into some bags. Presently noticing Merlin hadn't move, he went over to him, a curious look on his face. "Have you got things on your mind?"

"Sorry Gaius?" Merlin asked, suddenly coming too.

"I asked if you'd get me some soup please?" Gaius smiled, looking at him.

"I'm miles away." Merlin shook his head, and smiled ruefully.

"Nothing bothering you I hope?" Gaius asked, as he pulled a chair up to the table.

"I was just thinking about my mother I worry that I barely see her now." Merlin explained.

"I'm sure Hunith understands Merlin. Rest assured if anything happens she will let us know." Gaius said, revelling in the warmth of the soup.

"Yes I know that. Who is this patient we have to see?" Merlin asked, suddenly wanting to get everything over with.

"A man called Jake he works in the bakery he has gone down with a serious fever. I saw him a couple of days ago but he's not getting better. I have done him some stronger potions hopefully these will do the trick."

Merlin nodded. "Is he the only one tonight?"

"Yes it will take a time to treat him, everyone else can wait until tomorrow. Did you get the potions together in the bag?" Gaius asked.

"Yes they are all ready." Merlin pointed, to where Gaius's medicine bag lay waiting by the door.

"Well let's be on our way." Gaius said, standing up and picking up the bag.  
Merlin followed his mentor outside into the night air, shivering as the coldness penetrated into his body. It seemed to be a quiet night, not many people around. As he passed the Tavern he could already hear the voices inside it, loud and laughing. They walked down the road keeping into the light as much as possible. Presently Gaius came to the door and knocked on it, behind him Merlin looked down the road. There was a cart being slowly pulled by a horse making its way down the road. Merlin watched its progress, until the door opened and they were being invited in doors.

Merlin welcomed the fire as they walked in giving his jacket and Gaius's to the lady of the house. She led them to a room where her husband lay on a bed, coughing away, his breath heavy. The woman left them soon after, leaving Gaius to get on with treating her husband.

"Merlin get me some of the potion in the green bottle, pour it into this beaker." Gaius instructed.

Merlin did as he was told, once he'd poured it he handed the beaker over to the old man.

"Now I want you to ease him up from the pillow, we need to get him to drink this as soon as possible." Gaius said.

Merlin nodded, going over to the other side of bed. With all his strength he lifted the man's upper body moving his pillows so they supported him in an upright position. He then encouraged him to put his face upwards, awaiting Gaius's next instructions.

"I need you to hold his nose as I pour this down his mouth. Ready?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded he watched as Gaius slowly poured the liquid into the man's mouth. Some of it came out, and Merlin mopped at the man's mouth with a cloth. When the potion had gone, Gaius began a quick examination of the man, before nodding his head and Merlin slowly took away the pillows and lay them flat on the bed again, bring the man's head back down again. He noticed straight away that the man seemed a bit more relaxed suddenly.

"Anything else we can do for him?" Merlin asked, desperate to help all he could.

"I'm afraid we will have to wait and see if the potion does what it's supposed to do. Only time will tell, he seems a bit more calmer." Gaius remarked, confirming Merlin's own opinion.

They walked back into the main room, the woman getting up as they arrived. Merlin felt pity for her as she looked at them desperately praying for good news.

"We've done all we can for now. This is more of the potion I've just given him. Give him half a beaker of this twice a day. If he gets any worse by tomorrow, let me know. But hopefully this will do the job." Gaius smiled, briefly as he gave her a couple of bottles.

Merlin smiled, wishing he could reassure her more. He helped Gaius into his coat slipping his own jacket on, and reached for the door. It had gone very chilly now and Merlin pulled his jacket around him tightly. They walked back in silence towards the citadel, Merlin looking forward to the warmth of his bed.

The street was very empty with only the noise coming from The Tavern making any impact. Merlin looked up to the sky noticing just how many stars were up there twinkling away. He enjoyed nights like these, reminding him of that starry night that met him on his first night in Camelot. He was so engrossed in the sky that he almost went collided with the cart.  
He suddenly realised it was the same cart he'd seen making its way down the road before. He realised to his horror it had a cage attached to it. He followed Gaius single file passed it taking in the grim detail of it as he walked next to it. Just as he got clear of it, a sudden movement from the cage scared the living daylights out of him.

He moved his head back looking at it, expecting to see a wild animal but instead he found himself staring into the beautiful eyes of a girl. To Merlin her eyes were so soulful he could have been swallowed up into them. Who was she, and more to the point what was she doing in this disgusting contraption?

"Gaius what?" Merlin could barely get his words out he was so struck by her tragic figure. Something about her pulled him in; in a way he couldn't explain or understand.

"She is the victim of a bounty hunter by the looks of it." Gaius replied, sadly. "She will probably get the hunter a good price."

"Someone is going to make money out of her?" Merlin repeated, hardly believing his ears.

"Yes Merlin, Uther can pay a lot of money for such people who have magic."

"Why?" Merlin asked, suddenly wanting to understand what this girl had done to deserve such a fate. "There must be a way to help her."

"Merlin do not even entertain the idea of trying to help her. It would be very dangerous for you." Gaius cautioned.

Merlin did not answer all he could do was stare at the girl. By now their eyes had locked together and once more Merlin could feel a connection between them. He knew he had to do something and help her no way could he turn his back on her. But for now he obediently followed Gaius back to the citadel. But already his mind was working on a plan to help the girl. He vowed that no one would stop him.

**To be Continued.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Alvarr moved through the forest with the stealthy precision. By now he had lived there for six months, and knew every little part of it. He and his tight band of followers had moved into a little sheltered area by a flowing stream, overcome with hanging trees on each side.

Alvarr was a man on a mission. He did not just want to kill Uther Pendragon he wanted his and Camelot's annihilation. He had but fleeting memories of his parents, who had become victims of Camelot's cruel crusade against magic. It left just him and his younger sister Briana. They had been passed between surviving relatives, living in different little villages.

Alvarr had always been someone who had stood out. It started in his childhood; from an early age he learned to defend Briana and himself. He had the gift of the gab and plenty of charisma as well. He was a person who was never afraid to make an impression with anyone, whatever their importance.

He had a blind loyalty to his younger sister, always taking time to keep her safe, from any danger. This quality coincided with his more dangerous personality which had a ruthless streak running through it. When his parents had died Alvarr refused to show his feelings, to anyone other than those closest to him. To the outside world he would show his tough self, vowing to never take a step back.

Anyone who crossed him was dealt with harshly; he would not tolerate fools lightly. He had a band of outlaws, which was increasing in numbers each day. His ultimate ambition was to overthrow the Pendragons and bring magic back to the Kingdom. To Alvarr magic, was the means to an end. He did not think about it in terms of beauty, but as a way to force change and free people, such as himself from their burden.

For years they had been made to feel they were in the wrong, just for having magic. Well now he would show his enemies who had the power he vowed. He just needed the tool to make the difference, and suddenly it seemed he had acquired it. From the moment that Jasper had arrived that evening, telling him about the young Druid boy's incredible powers he sensed his sister had found, at long last the catalyst that could make the difference. He had started to believe that his ambition would be realized.

He told himself for the hundredth time, that this was what was meant to be. This was the signal he had been waiting for, with Mordred and his power they could steal the crystal that, would help them bring about a new world. Alvarr had dreamed about this for such a long time; from the moment his Uncle had told him about how magic had, once roamed freely his only dream was to bring it back. Alvarr had hardened himself to what he may have to do, to achieve his ambition. It would mean sacrifices for certain, even to his own loyal followers, but for all just causes that was the case.

Alvarr even knew there was a chance that he himself, would not live to see that day. But he was ready for whatever life would throw his way his ambition had never been easy from the start, but he could sense the ending calling to him. He just had to persuade the Druid boy over to his side. Alvarr knew once this had been achieved the fight for his new world would truly begin.

Mordred was sitting at the table reading a book. Briana and Jaspers place had a lot of books, and Mordred enjoyed nothing more than exploring the different ones available. It was at times like this he was grateful he had taken his lessons with the Druid elders seriously. He realised reading acquired you knowledge, and he spent every waking moment, reading and learning from the different books that he found.

There were a wide variety of books, and Mordred looked at as many as he could. There was an old cookery one, that sometimes he wrote recipes down from, and he and Briana would try them out at the weekends. Another book he loved explained the natural environment of the immediate area. Mordred would take it outside with him, whenever he explored. He loved managing to find out the places that were mentioned within the pages.

Another one he had much affection for was a story book that had tales from people that had visited lands far away. Briana would often read to him in the evenings before he went up to bed. His dreams would then be full of images from the book, mysterious places, with mystic creatures and challenges that he had to overcome using his courage and intuition.

But there was another book and this was his favourite, a magical book. Mordred had found it one day hidden in a box in the store room. His eyes popped out of his head as he saw pictures of dragons and unicorns, and magical spells in the language that he recognised from his younger day, the old religion. A feeling of familiarity swept over him as he immersed himself in the text. It felt as if he was back again in the Druid's camp, learning under the watchful eye of his father.

As he sat and once more looked through the book his fingers gently caressed the figures, as though they were real. There was one story that always drew his imagination in. It was the story of a sorcerer by the name of Arthfael. His story was one which really appealed to Mordred, as it proved something that the boy had always believed. He closed his eyes as he remembered situations from his own life when his magic, had done shocking things. Yet at the same time he had also saved people's lives with it too.

The more he read the story about the sorcerer, who had become a King's true partner and protector, the more he realized that he too could use his magic for good. For so long he had been hiding his own powers that he had allowed it to frighten him. He remembered that his own father had said; that he should not fear what he possessed. But that he should learn to use it when it was right and not abuse it. He was determined to live by those rules, and to try and embrace what he was, and not be ashamed and afraid to reveal the truth to those close to him. Briana knew the boy had magic, but he had not told her much about how much magic had. Ever since Mordred had lost his father, he had worn his secret like an extra skin, terrified to let anyone else know. 

But in doing that he had also put a barrier between himself and those he had come into contact with. It had made him vulnerable to the world around him, so much so that he sometimes had wondered, if he would ever be able to confess it to anyone. He briefly thought about Kara, and as usual when he did think about his former friend, his loneliness increased. It hurt him to have no one to confide in, someone he felt he could trust.

But he felt he was ready now to have a heart to heart with Briana, for he knew she would never betray him. For all the months he had been living with her and Jasper, deep down he had still felt lonely. This would be the chance to start again, with no secrets between them. He closed the book with a thud, his mind made up he put it carefully back in the box and closed the lid.

As he got up a feeling suddenly came into his mind, an intense feeling. It called him over to the window. He looked out he could see Briana picking up some glasses, but she was not alone. Mordred stared at the man who was in deep conversation with Briana. He was quite tall with blonde hair, and a beard. It was obvious that they knew each other, the man had his hand on Briana's shoulder.

Mordred watched as he followed her inside, a strange thought came into his mind. It was as if he was waiting for the call. Despite not knowing who the man was, he knew instinctively that he had come for Mordred. The more he thought about it the more certain he became. So much so, that when Briana had called him downstairs he didn't hesitate for a moment.

Mordred bounded down stairs to find the man had sat down at a table by the window. Briana nervously wiped her dress as Mordred came over to her.

"There you are Mordred. I would like you to meet my brother Alvarr." She said, leading him over to where he was sitting.

Mordred followed Briana, curious to meet this man who had such an effect on him. He moved over to the table, where the stranger sat, as they regarded each other, Mordred had a feeling that Alvarr was here for a pacific reason, a sense of excitement as well as tension hit Mordred.

"Mordred, I am pleased to meet you." Alvarr smiled, shaking his hand. "Please join me."

Mordred again didn't hesitate to do just that. He suddenly felt shy as he noticed Alvarr staring at him intently. As if sensing his unease Alvarr had smiled reassuringly.

"I am sorry Mordred. I will introduce myself properly to you. I am Briana's older brother. I have looked after my sister since we lost our parents, a lot of years ago. I think it is true to say we are very close, and there is nothing I would not do for Briana if she asked." Alvarr, continued, smiling at Briana who was tensely watching.

"It is true she has mentioned you." Mordred said carefully, his eyes never leaving Alvarr's face. "I know she will do anything for you as well."

Mordred watched as Alvarr took his sister's hand. He watched them for a second. He was beginning to warm to Alvarr. But he couldn't help but notice a tension in Briana's face and he wondered why she would be that way with her brother. It was a feeling he couldn't shake off, and he decided to ask her later.

"Why don't the two of us take a walk Mordred outside. I am sure you have a favourite walk, I know I did when I stayed here." Alvarr invited, a look of reassurance on his face.

"There is nothing you want me to do?" Mordred asked, watching Briana carefully.

"No, no you go ahead don't go too far though." Briana urged.

It seemed to Mordred as though she had said that to Alvarr as much as to him. He found it curious and a slight tension formed in the back of his mind. But he had to admit to himself he was longing to know more about Alvarr. He couldn't escape a feeling that he had just met a man who would become an important figure in his life. The idea made little sense in truth, but he could not escape from it.

As they walked out into the sunshine he decided he would take him to his favourite place in the forest. It was somewhere away from the intrusiveness of the tavern, very few people dared to go there. He felt they could have a really good conversation, and Mordred would see just how he felt later on. Yet already he had a feeling that Alvarr was an important person.

While sister and brother were close it was true that Briana had not told Mordred much about Alvarr, just bits and pieces. He was happy that he would get the chance to fill in the gaps in his mind, and he could then maybe get to know Alvarr himself.

As they walked Alvarr pointed out some information about the trees, facts that Mordred did not know, despite his past. He realized that the man had a real sense of knowledge about the area. But it was more than that this was a man who lived outside, and knew the forest like the back of his hand. Mordred could sense that as he talked expertly about the way the environment connected with the world around them.

Mordred had never thought than a non-Druid would sense the world the way Alvarr did. He realized that was a misjudgement on his part. Growing up as a Druid had sheltered him from other people. It was easy to believe that "only Druids" could know nature the way they did. But Alvarr was proving that opinion wrong, and suddenly Mordred was restless to learn more about him.

Mordred led Alvarr down a half hidden path, this was his own secret haven. A place he would retire to when he needed to be alone. He could hear the brook up ahead burbling away, reminding him that he was thirsty. He ran ahead and drank some water. As he did so he could feel Alvarr's eyes on him, but here in his familiar place he felt secure. He relaxed knowing that nothing could make him nervous.

He turned around to find Alvarr seated on a fallen tree trunk admiring the view around them.

"You have picked well Mordred." Alvarr smiled, "This is exactly the sort of place that I take comfort in too."

"I don't show many people this place, it is my special place." Mordred smiled.

"Then I am indeed honoured that you showed me. I get the feeling that you too have lived in the forest before." Alvarr said, picking up a leaf.

"When I was with the Druids yes." Mordred admitted, but he grew impatient as he wanted to know more about Alvarr first.

As if sensing the boy's slight unease, Alvarr took control of the situation.

"I get the feeling you would like to ask me more about myself Mordred." Alvarr said, looking directly at Mordred. "This is your chance, ask me whatever you would like."

Mordred looked at him for a second, inside him he could feel nervous tension, but he knew he would never get a better chance again.

"Tell me what you do." Mordred said, leaning forward. "I would like to know everything."

Alvarr smiled, "Everything you say? Then I shall start at the very beginning."

**To be continued.**

To be continued.


End file.
